The Power of 5
by Korzy potterwell
Summary: Something Wicca this way comes rewrite. The sisters and Chris are siblings. Lets see where this goes
1. Authors Notes

The Power of 5

Authors Notes: These notes are a bit long. If you wish to skip go to Chapter 2.

If you wish to read on The notes following are:

This is my first fanfic so forgive me if I don't update fast or make grammatical mistakes. I'm not a great speller but I will try to lessen as many mistakes as I can also there is no guarantee that this story will get finished.

If you wish to review go ahead but I'm being honest I probably won't read them as no doubt I will be reading other stories from here because most of the time that's what I do. Yeah I know I don't have a life but I don't care.

Now about the story. I had read a story and I really liked it and thought this a great story and then I read about six other stories and then the first story came to my head and I was like no I need to do my own version seeming as the one I read hasn't been finished (please update your story is so good) so this is my own spin from that story so I created an account and here I am.

The Story is called Three sisters and a brother by DiscordantSymphony. Its about the sisters and Chris being the Charmed ones. So clearly you know where this is going.

I suggest you guys read it cause its really good and review so the author can update it. Don't worry to anyone who is a fan of that story, my story will be different but for the beginning there will be similarity in the structure only so it makes sense also Chris will have the same power in the story and I'll explain why in the chapter when it gets to the powers.

Ok next I'm not sure if this is gonna be a rewrite or if I go into my own thing. I'm gonna be planning out a couple chapters before I decide that. Something Wicca this way comes is gonna obviously dominate the first several chapters: How many? I'm not sure. We will get there when we get there.

Dialogue for something Wicca this way comes will be done but I'm too lazy to do all it so only bits will get done which seem important and then bits will get made up to carry those cuts to the next scene type stuff.

I'm gonna be changing things or making up things for the purpose of the story. So if you don't recognise something its either been made up or I changed it. Research will done for elements of the story but if I'm being lazy its gets made up.

I am terrible at description so if you see character without description or only tiny bits of description feel free to imagine whoever you like.

Perspective is going to occur in this story.

Fill in chapters may be created to move along the timeline.

Credit to DiscordantSymphony who wrote Three sisters and a brother. I think other people have done this type of story but I got the idea from their story.

I will be doing one disclaimer and that's it. It will count for how many chappies there are.

Ok I think that's the notes finished I just really wanted to avoid putting them in the chapters as much as I could. Notes will obviously be there but hopefully they will be short.

If you have made it this far than without further ado go onto Chapter 2 and enjoy the story.


	2. 1980

The Power of 5

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

1980: The Manor

Rain had been pouring for a majority of the night and it wasn't looking to stop anytime soon. The rain seemed to be conveying how she felt and it only made her feel more alone. She had just come from her shift at Buddy's and was making her way home back to the manor thinking about the events that had happened in the last year. The elders had somehow found out about her and Sam and had revoked him as her whitelighter she had then given birth to another, baby for him and for the fear of what the elders would do she had given this baby up too just like she had with the first one. It was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made and to do it a second time had broken her.

She hated the fact that she couldn't raise her children all together. She hated that she couldn't be with Sam. She hated that she fell in love with him and that she had hurt victor resulting in him leaving. She hated a lot of the choices that had been made but they had happened for a reason and she would live with that whether she wanted to or not. She gave up her babies because they were different and the elders did not tolerate rule breaking and as good as they were she didn't know what they would do to them and wasn't going to risk it.

She had thought up many ideas and her mother and Sam didn't have clue, witchlighters had never existed before and that was something that was not allowed. Patty didn't think that the elders would kill her children but she did think that they may strip them of their powers and modify their memory or maybe even take them away to punish her and Sam.

She knew in her heart they wouldn't let her keep them as whitelighters had duties to the elders and witches had responsibilities to the innocents and evil would be after them. What if evil got hold of one her witchlighter children and stole their powers? They would have warren power and whitelighter power. The elders wouldn't want to risk that because evil could then come after them. There was also the fact the rest of them could get punished. Her first three daughters were destined to be charmed ones and her mother was scared that the elders may takeaway their birth right for her breaking the rules.

Finally there was the case of other Whitelighters and good witches because if Patty had half whitelighter children then who was to say that the rest of the worlds witches or even her own family couldn't or worse demonic children. It's why she made it her own choice to give up her baby girl and then two years later her baby boy. When the elders found out about Sam they didn't know about the babies. They revoked Sam but promised to Patty and Penny that the girls birth right would be safe but Sam could not be her whitelighter again.

It was now January 1980. It had now been three months since she had given up her fifth child. Patty knew from the first time round it wouldn't be easy but it would get better eventually. After coming in soaked she had a nice hot bath and went straight to bed mentally reminding herself to check in on the girls in the morning. It only felt like minutes ago that she had got into bed and was now waking up but nether the less she found herself slowly getting out of bed and could smell the waft of bacon and eggs. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and she smiled to herself. It didn't matter how old she got her mother would always take care of her.

Patty pushed herself out of bed and put on a robe before heading out of the bedroom and into the shower. Twenty minutes later she was washed and clothed. She had made her way to the girl's bedroom only to find their beds empty and neatly folded. She was surprised as it was only quarter 7 but Prue and Piper were early risers and perhaps Phoebe was having an off day. She went downstairs and could hear the kitchen was in use but could not hear the girls making noise. She walked over to the kitchen and was startled to see that her mother wasn't standing in the kitchen but a man was. What startled her even more was that this wasn't just any man it was her ex whitelighter and lover Sam.

A small gasp left Patty as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen but it was audible enough to make Sam jump and turn around to see the shocked look on Patty face as if she had seen a ghost. He however now was staring into her beautiful big brown doe eyes. His breath slightly hitched as he looked at her. Taking in every feature of her face. It had nearly been a year since he had seen her as it had been April when he had been revoked as her whitelighter.

"S-Sa-Sam" Patty said in disbelief.

"Hi Patty" He said in rather casual way as if he hadn't been gone 10 months.

"What the hell is going? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why…." She said firing question after question but was cut off.

"Patty calm down, here I made you breakfast, have a seat" He said.

Patty was taken aback by his calmness of the situation but in that moment her stomach seemed to agree with him. So she slowly approached the table and him and sat down in the seat he had pulled out. Sam then went to the counter and put some eggs bacon and some pancakes on a plate and put it on the table in front of her. He then brought over a second plate for himself and sat down opposite her and began eating. Although she was hungry as she didn't eat last night she just stared at him. She couldn't believe it. How could he be here eating in her kitchen and was just acting like it was just another normal day. Sam at some point looked up at her and realised she was staring. He smiled. "it's not going to kill you, you know. I'm actually quite the cook" He said with a sly smile and continued scoffing what was left on his plate.

Patty once again was surprised by his calmness but without saying a word she picked up the fork he had provided and began eating. He was right Sam was quite the cook. The eggs in particular we're fantastic so she began finishing the breakfast. By the time she had eaten the last mouthful Sam had already finished and was waiting for her to. He smiled at her and took her plate and his own and wash them up before returning to the table.

Patty was unsure what to say she still hadn't got over her initial shock and still couldn't believe Sam was standing in her kitchen.

"Now Patty I know you must be confused and have loads of questions but I thought it be better if you ate something first" He paused for moment and then continued " I want to let you know what happened after the elders revoked me from being your whitelighter they gave all my charges that are in America new whitelighters and swapped some of their other country charges so that way I wasn't tempted to see you but I couldn't do my job properly Patty. I've missed you and I couldn't focus on my charges because there wasn't a day that went by when I wasn't thinking about you and if you were ok" He let his head go down whilst telling the story but he had looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Anyway so I told the elders and although they weren't happy they decided that I could pursue my hearts desire" He said and smiled before saying "You Patty, I'm allowed to be with you"

She couldn't of heard him right. There was no way he had just said that the elders we're allowing them to be together. It was impossible there had to be a catch.

"There gonna let you be my whitelighter and let us be together" She said in a small but clearly overwhelmed voice

Sam gave a small sad face before saying "Not exactly".

She knew it was too good to be true "What do you mean not exactly?" She said in a clearly tense voice as if she was anticipating the worst case scenario.

"I'm not a whitelighter anymore Patty, I clipped my wings in exchange to be with you. I'm a mortal now" He while still smiling but it was clear that it was a very hard decision to make for himself.

Patty didn't know how to react to that statement. It was like punch to the gut, butterflies in her stomach and her heart leaping out of her chest all at the same time. She was elated because it meant that Sam could be with her but at the same time it meant that he was no longer protected. Patty remembered how several times she had used a spell or Sam had used memory dust to make Victor forget that a demon had attacked until she finally told him the truth. Although she loved Victor she at one point herself wondered if she could be with him due to her magical lifestyle knowing that he might be in danger but those thoughts went to the back of her mind as soon as their first daughter Prue came along. She went out of her way to protect Victor so she would do the same for Sam.

"Are you sure you've made the right decision that you don't want to back out because if you do I would understand" Patty said almost reluctantly.

"I've never been more sure about anything before in my life" Sam said looking her straight in the eye with a confident voice.

Immediately Patty jumped up and kissed Sam Passionately. He was slightly surprised by the sudden action but quickly recovered and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Patty was thrilled to be back in Sam's strong arms. She couldn't believe it No more sneaking around she could declare her love in front of others and not through the letters. they could be happy and free to be with one another without worrying if Sam was gonna be taken away or punished. The thought almost made her forget half of her troubles. Almost.

After what felt like an eternity Sam was back in her life. Both ended the kiss and stared into each other eyes for moments neither spoke and just absorbed each others presence. It was only the front door slamming shut that brought both of them out of their daze. It was more out habit that Patty jumped up and moved away from Sam. Although Penny Halliwell knew about Patty and Sam and the two babies they had produced that didn't mean she was ok with it. Patty was sure that if her mother had her own way she wouldn't be married to anyone. Penny rarely approve of anyone she dated. And although she may of approved of Sam just a tad more than Victor for being Magical she would of agreed with elders for different reasons that they shouldn't be together.

Penny had just walked through the front and began to walk to the kitchen but she stopped as the smell of bacon and eggs entered her nose. No one was meant to be home it was almost 11:30 and although she doubted that a demon had entered the manor and the kitchen to make food she wasn't about to cross it off the list. She put down the groceries bags she had been carrying as quietly as she could and creeped to the kitchen. When she poked her head around the door she saw Patty looking slightly embarrassed. But it was Sam who caught her attention sitting down at the table looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else right about now.

"Sam?, Patty what's going on?" Penny said very startled to see Sam in the kitchen.

"Mom your not going to believe it but Sam and I are allowed to be together he clipped his wings, he's mortal." She said all giddy like a child.

Penny was shocked but got over it. Her anger at his and her foolish daughter began to boil what was she thinking? what was he thinking? She turned to Sam.

"Are you insane, you clipped your wings for love how are gonna protect my daughter? Is your heart gonna make a force field when a demon attacks? Huh?" She shouted.

"Mom!" Patty exclaimed

"Patty you are a Warren witch with Warren powers. Your children are the charmed ones. Demons are gonna come after you and your children for the rest of your lives. You can't focus your attention on protecting a man who cant protect himself more or less you. Do you hear me?" she said turning to Patty.

"Mom this man has given up his children and his job for me I'm not about to give him up because he doesn't have powers. We will find a way to work it out but I will not lose him again. I love him and no one that includes you mom is gonna stop me from loving him." Patty said looking her mother straight in the eye.

"Patty please listen to me" Penny said with a plea in her voice.

"No Mom you listen to me Sam is in my life now and as long as your in it he's in yours too so you better start learning to deal with it. Simple as end of discussion." She said and looked at Sam and smiled.

"I love you too" He said to her and then turned to Penny. " I may not be a whitelighter anymore and have any powers but I know my love is enough to jump in front of fireball that any demon could throw and I'll always find a way to protect Patty." He said to Penny.

Penny stared at the two in disbelief it wasn't every day Patty talked back to her and Sam had said he would jump in front of a fireball if that meant protecting her. They really were in love and didn't matter what she did, she wouldn't mess with it no matter how much she didn't like it.

Penny sighed before stating "Your both gonna get yourself killed" she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen to get the groceries she had left out in the dining room. Patty smiled, her mom had barely put a fight and was going to accept Sam her mom maybe even one day would marry them. She was getting giddy again she would haft to tell the girls. Speaking of the girls where we're they.

Penny came back in the kitchen with shopping bags. It was way too early for her to go to the grocery store. "Mom where are the girls?" She asked as if the argument moments before hadn't happened.

"There at school where else would they be?" Penny replied as if the argument didn't happen either.

"School? it's only 7:30 ,why are they at school so early?" She asked her mom as she looked at the clock.

"What are you talking about? It's 11:30" She said looking at Patty as if she was going loopy.

"Oh that's my fault Patty I asked a favour from one of my ex charges to make you sleep a little longer so I could talk you alone and I just set your alarm a couple hours back so you wouldn't rush off to work. Don't worry they think your sick so you don't haft to go in" He finished with a shy smile.

Patty just smiled and once again began kissing him which he did back. Penny just scoffed and came out the kitchen she wasn't about to watch them behave like teenagers and make out. She decided to take nice long hot bath and then maybe make a couple of potions.

The next few weeks Patty was happier than she had been in while her Sam had went out on dates and he even managed to get a job. The girls had taken to Sam and Penny had decided to make extra potions for his sake in case a demon attacked. Not a day went by where she didn't think about her little witchlighter's but the elders didn't even let Sam stay a whitelighter and she knew the elders hated bending the rules so she still wasn't sure how they would react to two other children who were half whitelighter. Patty would never forget them and she prayed they were raised in a good home. Patty would focus on what she had now and that's what mattered.

Happiness was a luxury in the Warren line, It tend to die quickly and in this case that meant the Warren witches too. Patty had been investigating a water demon that had been killing innocents at a camp that girls would go to. The Demon got the better of Patty and she had died. It was sad thought to know that Patty Halliwell wasn't destined to have happiness ever again at least alive. She had gained a husband and lost him. She had gained a love to lose him , get him back and then die and have children for said lover and lose them. But Patty wouldn't regret it because little did she know all her children would be together again her husband and lover would be back and the Warren witches would find Happiness even if it would be a long Journey.

AN: OK I added my own background to Patty's story mainly because she wasn't explored enough neither was Sam. I changed their story a tad as I wanted to give them a Piper and Leo feel to really show the significance of their love and of course Paige and Chris. hope you enjoyed this. See you soon.


	3. The Intro: 1998

The Power of 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998: The Manor:

The rain had been pouring for a majority of the night. Piper had just come back from Chinatown picking up some ingredients for a recipe she would be making tomorrow. She had arrived back at the Manor to find Prue attempting to fix the chandelier. Prue had begun to berate Piper about being late and Piper her told her reason before going over to the table to look at the package she had received from her fiancé Jeremy. He had sent her roses and port which was the special ingredient she would need to get the job she had an interview for today. She was holding the port up when she looked on the table and saw the old spirit board that her and her sisters used to play with when they were kids. She asked Prue about it and she replied that she had found it in the basement. Piper walked over and looked at it for moment before turning it over and reading the inscription on the back out aloud.

"To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love Mom." Piper looked to Prue thoughtful "We never did figure out what this inscription meant." She said while putting the spirit board down.

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue said with smile on her face.

"You're always so hard on her." Piper said with an unspoken plea in her voice.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future." Prue said firmly that her assessment was right while she began to walk away from Piper.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper shouted after Prue in a slightly uncomfortable voice.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Prue said in a sweet voice but you could hear the undertone of venom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige's Apartment:

Paige had just pushed the key through her door. She had been living in her new apartment for a month now. She had just come back from a job interview from South bay social services. She was hoping that she would get the job and would quit her waitressing job at Bucky's. She couldn't wait until she could leave the job. There were many occasions where she could of been fired over rude customers. Paige was a very out spoken person and wasn't afraid to give someone a piece of her mind but she couldn't afford to lose the job not while she was still paying the deposit on her apartment and although the rent was considerably cheap she didn't want to stay in the apartment forever. She would stay for a few years until her career kicked off and then she would look into getting a house.

Paige had system for her wages which was to divide it into two and then subsections. One of the subsections was of course savings. She had quite a bit in her account and but she was making sure that she could one day afford a nice big house and provide for her family that she would have when she was married and with kids in the distant future.

Paige couldn't see herself being Mom anytime soon she was only 21. She had a long way to go before having kids or even getting married although she did always wonder if she actually would get married. For Paige it had always been a me, myself and I attitude. Paige wasn't selfish but she was independent and she was not sure if she could be a "we" one day. Of course Paige had been in relationships before but to actually become co-dependent was something she couldn't actually imagine but Paige was the typical kind of girl to picture her future even if she unsure of certain things.

Didn't every girl even just once picture their wedding dress?

She had walked through the door and saw rose petals on the floor and smiled.

"Why hello malady would you give me the honour of this dance in celebration of your new job" Her sort of boyfriend Glen said and took the remote he was holding in his hand and pointed it at her stereo and romantic music began to fill the apartment. Glen then turned back to Paige and held out his hand for her to take.

"It was only a job interview you good looking bozo" Paige said while smirking and putting her bag down on the table.

"Yes one that the Queen Matthews has no doubt got under the bag. Why they'd be silly not to hire you. So tonight we celebrate" He said and proceeded to take her hand and began to slow dance.

The two began to dance for what felt like hours but we're interrupted when the door bell rang. Apparently Glen had ordered pizza. He paid the guy and took the pizza. He brought a bottle of wine that he got from a different country although Paige wasn't sure which but loved the taste never the less. They ate the pizza, drank the wine and talked for hours. It was one of the best nights Paige had had in a while and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. In the back of her mind a little voice told that the happy feeling wouldn't last. For one Glen was going to Australia tomorrow and he wasn't sure how long which meant they would be technically breaking up tomorrow though they weren't technically a couple.

Another thing was Paige couldn't help but get this feeling that something was coming it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling but it wasn't great either. Paige couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling but it had been on and off for the past two weeks and something in her head said that this was gonna be big and time consuming but Paige would let it slip to the back of her mind. She would focus on what was happening now and would deal with whatever it was when time came. In the mean time she was gonna focus on the fact that Glen had began kissing her neck. Paige definitely liked where the night was heading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris's Room:

Chris was currently sitting in his dorm room reading a book. He had finished all his papers and had decided to finish off the book he had taken out the library two days ago. Chris was the type guy who could finish a book in 2-4 days. He was a bit of a bookworm. Chris loved reading, he loved gaining knowledge. Chris was always ready to learn something new. He could learn something and get the hang of it very quickly. Chris wasn't some genius Stephen Hawking or Albert Einstein but he was smart and was a fast learner. Chris was a lot of things he was stubborn, determined and he could be very neurotic when he was ready. Chris was also a kind soul he always wanted to help others even if distanced himself from them.

Chris was a little bit of a loner at times and although he had a select group of friends, Chris tended to stay away from massive social groups. Chris wasn't shy or anything, when he was ready he could be the life of the party but he just didn't like being the typical party jock guy who always has a new girlfriend every week. Chris preferred staying indoors and reading or finishing work. It was who he was and he wasn't gonna change that for nobody. Chris knew why he was like this. It was to do with his family. Chris had a loving mom and four other siblings. Chris's dad had passed away when he was 5 years old. He couldn't remember him much but he knew if he were alive today he would be a great dad.

Chris was the second oldest but his big brother wasn't around anymore. He wasn't dead but Chris sometimes chose think like that after everything he had put the family through but his mother had told him to not think like that. It didn't matter what family did to you, they were still family. He knew that his brother had a hard time but so did Chris and the rest of the family so he didn't want to excuse his behaviour. His mom and grandparents we're all about family but they loved helping others too and they rubbed that off onto the children.

Chris had two younger twin brothers and a sister who was closer to his age. Chris's older brother Adam was the typical party boy but was still smart and popular. Chris never wanted to be the popular guy but it irked him when people would compare him to his brother. It was worse because they weren't even blood related. The first three children were adopted because Chris's mom and dad: Cathy and Andrew had trouble conceiving for years and so finally gave adoption the thumbs up and two years later Adam came then Chris and finally Aidy.

His Mom proceeded to 5 years later to marry his ex step dad John Giles who was the worst. Although Chris was young he knew what John would do to his mom and Adam when he was drunk. Chris got light side of things but the light side was still pretty awful from where Chris was standing and that was usually crouched in the corner because he was scared and the lightside. When he reached 12 they had two twins boys JJ and Jason.

There was one night that would always stand out in Chris's Mind. It was the night Cathy Giles died and Cathy Payne came back to life. Chris figured that part of his mom had died the night Andrew Payne did and it left a hole in her heart and John Giles was an attempt to fill that hole. Chris had a play at school and his mom, Adam and Aidy were there while John stayed at home looking after the twins. When the play finished she went to take them all home but realised that she was close to empty. There was gas station near by so she was gonna drive there but checked her purse to see that her gas money that she would always put in the smaller compartment of her purse was gone.

She didn't even have her bank cards to pay for gas as John had emptied several of the accounts awhile ago. Cathy was unsure what to do at first because although they didn't live far she couldn't leave the car and she had take the kids home. Luckily for Cathy she was in luck. Their neighbour Dylan Moore and his daughter Brittany Moore were also coming from the play as she was in it too and had bumped into them. Cathy had told him the problem and he had offered to pay for gas in exchange for a ride home seeming as he only live a few doors down but had taken a cab to go to the play. Cathy had agreed and promise to pay him back but he had told there was no need and kissed on the cheek before taking Brittany into their house.

Unfortunately for Cathy, John had seen the exchange and when they had entered the house the first thing he had done was grab her by her throat and started screaming at her. Adam tried to help whilst Chris had shielded Aidy from seeing anything. Adam was smacked back with force and ended up on the floor. Cathy began loosing oxygen but Chris had decided to run over and bite John. The six foot man let go her and was about to hit him but something in Cathy snapped and she had pulled enough energy to grab the lamp on the table and hit him over the head. She picked Adam off the floor and told him and Chris to go over to the corner where Aidy was and they did. Cathy then began her assault on John with strength that Chris had never seen before out his mom. Cathy had taken one more strike before giving John one threat that if he ever came near her or her children again that she'd fucking kill him. Chris knew from the venom inside her voice she was deadly serious.

After that night things were never same again. Adam started changing and it took its toll on the family and Cathy was a different woman, she was still a great mom but you could see the strain of the those 7 years where she had lost her soul mate had to raise three kids by her self and then was being abused for two years only to have two beautiful babies also with out a father present in their life. She had called the police and testified and he was sent to prison she had Eventually got divorced too but it was a lot for her to handle but Cathy did her best to stay strong for her five children.

Adam started being a rebel so Chris took it on himself to support his mom. He helped her raise his little brothers and sister. When Cathy would work late at night he would cook dinner, he would help her clean the house, go to the grocery store. He would help Aidy with her homework and take her home if Cathy had to work. Chris was good boy and it warmed her heart to have such loving child. She loved Adam deeply but he was going down the wrong path and she knew she had let it happen and it was why she couldn't bring herself to stop it because was her fault. However Chris always reassured that she was a great mother no matter what happened in the past. Chris was a blessing in disguise and was her little angel. Although it was bad to think like it she thanked god that someone had given him up so that he could fall into her life. He was just like Andrew and it gave her hope that things would get better which over due time they did.

Chris was coming up to last chapter of the book when the phone rang. Chris got off the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi baby" A woman said on the end of the phone in a squeal.

"Hi Mom" Chris said.

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted a party for your birthday or just like a family day?" His mom said like it was essential to have the plan in order.

Chris shook his head at his mother's excitement his birthday was on the 24th and it was only the 7th .

"Mom my birthday is still 3 weeks away, and you have asked me this already twice." He said with chuckle.

"Oh sorry honey, I just want you to have a good day." She said bubbly never the less.

"Still 3 weeks mom but a family day will do." He said while picturing his mom's toothy grin right about now.

"Ok sweetie in that case I'll tell your grandma to cook, oh ok honey I gotta go my shift is gonna start soon and I wanna call Aidy and the boys before I start. Love you make sure you call at the weekend bye." She said all mom like.

"Bye mom, Love you too." He said smiling before hanging up the phone.

Chris had to admit he loved the fact that his mom would just make up excuses to talk him. It was quite satisfying, why? He didn't know but it made him feel great when she did.

Chris loved his mom so much he couldn't imagine life without her although he did sometimes wonder if he would feel like this with his birth mother. It was something that he had used to discuss with Adam and sometimes Alex. He did wonder why he was given up but it didn't matter anymore he had family and that was all that mattered. Yeah they went through a serious rough patch that had a lasting effect but it took more than one guy to take a Payne down. The family would still stay strong. It's what they did best.

Chris moved away from the phone and sat back down on his bed he was gonna finish the last chapter of his book and then get some shut eye. He had an important lecture tomorrow and didn't want to be tired through it. Chris was in City College of San Francisco. He couldn't afford to be tired during class. His room door opened up. it was his friend and room mate Dustin who seemed to be completely wasted and it was only a Wednesday. Dustin tried to form a sentence towards Chris but failed and instead fell forward into the room.

Chris sighed and shook his head before once again getting up and helping Dustin off the floor, out of his beer soaked clothes and into his bed before returning back to his own and continuing to read the book. When he finally finished the last chapter he put it down on his desk before proceeding to get changed out of his clothes and into his bed he then turned the light out. He could hear Dustin snoring like there was no tomorrow which he was sure for him there wouldn't be at least until 12 in the afternoon.

Chris closed his eyes and let random thoughts pop into his head until he began to drift of into a peaceful sleep unaware of the importance that the night would bring for the rest of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The dreaded notes are back. Ok so if you are wondering about Chris and his background basically i wanted to keep Chris the same guy we all know and love so he needed a kind of tragic back story to shape him and although its not save the world , he's the last hope type thing, he had something bad happen at a young age and became mature for his age taking on responsibility from young. Hoped you enjoyed.


	4. The words of the witches

The Power of 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Manor:

Piper stood still for moment before putting her port in the fridge and her roses in a vase. It was gonna be a difficult conversation to have with Prue but she had to tell her. Phoebe was coming back to San Francisco and was moving back into the manor.

Prue had returned at attempting to fix the chandelier. "I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." She said looking frustrated.

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper said in careful voice.

"We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue said still focusing on the Chandelier.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper Said way too chirpy.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue said while she gave a Piper a look that said well I guess that idea flopped.

"Not anymore." Piper said slightly anxious.

"What?" Prue said irritated by what Piper had just said.

Piper winced for second before talking again "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"You have got to be kidding." Prue said incredulous.

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us." Pipe said defensively.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue said getting angry at the conversation topic.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Piper said calmly. She was trying to avoid an argument.

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." She said with her voice going to a deadly quiet tone. That was never a good sign.

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Piper said in defence of their sister.

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?" She exclaimed at piper.

"A couple of days, maybe a week—or two." She said sheepishly.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue said in a sharp voice.

Just then the front door opened up and a young woman in a black coat with brown hair came in. It was their little sister Phoebe.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." Phoebe said entering the manor.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper said whilst walking towards Phoebe.

"Hello, Piper." Phoebe said while hugging Piper.

"It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper said indicating to Prue to make a comment.

"I'm speechless." Prue said sarcastically while glaring at her two sister's.

The cab outside beeped it's horn.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said all innocent like.

"I'll get it." Piper said while grabbing the closest purse.

"Piper, that's my purse." Prue shouted after Piper but she waved her hand and walked out the door.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe said to Prue.

Prue looked at the bag in Phoebe's hand and asked. "Is that all that you brought?

"That's all I own that and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here..." Phoebe started.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue stated rather harsh.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe said with a mixture of hurt, disbelief and anger in her tone from the accusation.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue said uncaring about her previous comment.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe said irritated.

"No, I'm still furious with you." She said in a deadly tone.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" She said annoyed at her sister's childish behaviour.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." She said glaring at Phoebe

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe said vehemently.

"Whoa." Prue said still angry and surprised at her sister's bluntness.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..." Phoebe began.

Piper had come back in the house and put the purse down.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper said cheery.

"I'm not hungry." Prue stated before walking out the room.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe said stubbornly and also walked out of the room.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper said unsure of what to do after that little reunion.

Half an hour later phoebe was watching TV in her room. It had been reported that a woman had been stabbed in her apartment and it was believed to be a serial killer as two other woman had been killed in the past week. Phoebe had been flicking through channels when Piper came in with a tray of food and drink. Phoebe was grateful as she was starving. If Piper hadn't of given her the food she would have waited till her and Prue we're asleep so she didn't haft to admit she was being stubborn even though technically Prue was being more stubborn than her.

Piper noted her boyfriend's presence on the screen and asked about the story with Phoebe replying that a woman had been whacked. Piper told Phoebe that she had been in New York too long and Phoebe had told her that she should of stayed and asked why Piper hadn't told Prue she was coming. Then conversation moved onto Phoebe's feelings about not feeling sisterly with Prue and that she was more of a mother figure and that's not what she wanted for her relationship with Prue.

Phoebe had always just wanted a big sister that could be fun and let loose with. As they got older Prue became the more serious one where as Phoebe was more rebellious. Prue in Phoebe's eyes acted like she was holier than thou. Phoebe on Prue's eyes acted like a spoilt brat with care for her future. They loved each other but both at times had wondered about their compatibility as sisters.

Prue had come to the room and had given Phoebe an extra bed sheet stating that Phoebe's room was the coldest in the house before leaving. Phoebe decided that she wanted to do something other than surf channels. She asked Piper if there was anything to do and Piper had suggested they use the old spirit board. Phoebe was up for the idea and so the two sisters went downstairs and sat down at the table and began to ask fun questions to the spirit board which Phoebe was of course pushing the pointer. While they were doing this Piper was talking about how she had met her boyfriend Jeremy and when.

"How romantic" Phoebe said.

"Actually it was. The napkin he gave me had his phone number on it" She gushed before she said "Stop pushing the pointer"

" I'm not touching it." Phoebe protested.

"You used to always push the pointer." Piper said whilst smiling. She then asked "More popcorn?" and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe shouted after her.

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than with herself this year." Piper said from the kitchen.

"That's disgusting. Please say yes." Phoebe said to the board before the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself. "Piper." Phoebe cried the pointer then moved to 'T'. "Piper, get in here!" Phoebe cried.

"What?" Piper said as she walked back into the conservatory.

Prue had been coming downstairs and had heard Phoebe's shouts. She walked into the conservatory and looked around for some sort of problem before asking. "What did you guys do now?" in an irritated voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper said in her defence.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Phoebe said clearly freaked out. Prue and Piper stare at her. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'." She said trying to get her sisters to believe her.

"Well, did you push it?" Piper said doubting Phoebe's claim.

"No." Phoebe said annoyed they wouldn't believe her.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue stated clearly thinking Phoebe was pranking them. Just like Phoebe to pull childish jokes and it was only her first night back she thought.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She said whilst putting her fingers on the pointer it didn't move. Prue and Piper turned to leave. Just then The pointer moved to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Phoebe said really freaked out.

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue said starting to get annoyed with Phoebe.

"I swear it moved." She said with a sort of plea in her voice.

Prue left the room and the pointer moved again. Piper saw it too. "There. Look. You saw that right?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I think so, yeah." Piper said terrified.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." Relieved Piper had seen the pointer move too. The pointer moved again.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper yelled. Prue came back in the room.

"Now what?" Prue said. Seriously the joke was getting old she thought. Phoebe began writing the letters down on an envelope.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe said. She then held up the envelope and said "Attic."

Just then a loud thunder clap was heard and the power cut out. Piper screamed. "Ok I'm leaving this house and going to Jeremy's" Piper said. "Piper..." Prue Started. "Prue that pointer moved. It is not safe and I don't know what the he'll is in the attic and I don't want to find out either." Piper said before giving Prue the chance to tell her otherwise . " Ok Piper I will call a handyman tomorrow and he will pry open that attic door and prove nothing is in the attic how about that. Will that be OK? " Prue said trying to calm Piper down. " Fine but I'm still not staying in this house tonight" Piper before walking out the conservatory with Prue following her.

Piper was walking towards the door and Prue was trying to convince her that the manor was safe but Piper did not want to stay there. She stated she was going to Jeremy's. Prue however told her that was silly considering the weather condition, and the serial killer that was on the loose. Piper then told her that she saw the pointer move and Prue replied by telling her that Phoebe was playing a joke on them and that there was nothing in the attic. Piper remindsled Prue that they had not been able to get into the attic. Piper then went to see if the phone worked but it didn't and Prue told her the power had cut out and asked her to go down to the basement with her so she could check the circuit box.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe." Piper said not wanting to go anywhere near the basement.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said with a determined voice.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue stated.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe said and began walking up the stairs with a flashlight.

Prue then started walking to the kitchen.

"Prue, wait." Piper said running after her.

By the attic Phoebe tried to open the attic door but it was locked. She tried once more but it wouldnt budge. She decided to give up and turn to walk back down the stairs. She stopped when she heard a creak from behind her and turned to see the attic door opening. She was a little frieghtend to see this happen but put on a brave face and went inside. She looked around the room and could dust, boxes, Antiques and a podium. She had never been in the attic or at least not that she could remember.

There was a bright light that shined through the window upon an old trunk. Phoebe wasn't sure what it was but she felt compelled to walk over to this trunk and open it. She edged forward to the trunk and slowly pushed the lid up. Inside was a large green book. She picked the book up and studied it for a moment.

"The Book of Shadows." She said aloud to herself. She walk dusted the book off and walked over the the podium before opening the book. She turned it to the first page and and felt drawn to the words on the page. She had read them and so she did.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to these siblings , we want the power, give us the power."

Phoebe looked around as if waiting for something to happen. Just then she heard her sister's voice.

"What are you doing?" Prue said whilst looking around the room.

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk." Phoebe said slightly unsure of the whole situation.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked wondering how Phoebe could open the door but her and Prue couldn't.

"The door opened." Phoebe said.

Piper then thought about what Phoebe had just said and it clicked in her mind "wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" She said confused.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." She said slightly giddy.

"This? Do what?" Piper said more confused.

"Receive our powers." She said excitedly whilst smiling at them.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" She said looking at Phoebe.

"No, she included all of us." She said reading from. The book. "Bring your powers to we siblings. It's a book of witchcraft." She looked at Phoebe incredulously.

"Let me see that." Piper said taking the book in her hands. Prue then took the book out of Piper's hand and put it back on the podium. She then took Piper hand and walked out the attic. "Come on Phoebe" She called after her sister. Phoebe followed them and they all went downstairs.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said offhand.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe said back in defence.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue barked back.

"It doesn't matter because nothing happened, right Phoebe? When you did that incantation." Piper said not wanting another argument to start.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Well, everything looks the same." Piper said looking around the manor.

"You're right." Phoebe said sounding slightly disappointed.

"But the house still needs work." Prue said nonchalant.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper said trying to assure herself than her sisters.

After a few minutes of looking around the manor they checked that nothing had changed. Piper then decided that she was gonna go to bed and walked off. Prue and Phoebe were left alone for moment. Neither one saying nothing to the other. There was an awkward silence before Prue also decided she was going to bed and went upstairs.

Phoebe sighed she would work on her failing relationship with Prue later but for now she was gonna look at the book in the attic. The Book of Shadows. And she also made her way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's Apartment:

Glen had his arm draped over Paige's sleeping form. Paige's eyes were slightly twitching. She seemed to be having a dream.

 _ ***Dream***_

 _ **Paige was standing in a white room. She was all alone.**_

" _ **Hello" Paige called out. She looked around and could see nothing.**_

 _ **"Hello" She called out again.**_

" _ **Hello Paige" A voice called out. Paige instantly recognised the voice.**_

" _ **Mom?" She said not sure if it was really her.**_

" _ **It's me Paige" She smiled at her daughter.**_

 ** _Paige looked at mother in pure silent shock. Paige's mother thought the expression 'You look like you've seen a ghost' was too fitting for moment which was ironic for moment._**

 ** _Paige was still staring. Her mom was in front looking normal as if she hadn't died in horrific car crash fire._**

" _ **What are you?..." Paige began but was cut off by her mother.**_

" _ **I need you to listen to me, a lot is about to change and I need you to be really strong and when things come to light you'll do the right thing and follow your heart. Do you understand me?" She said.**_

 _ **It made Paige's heart leap in her chest. She hadn't heard her mom speak like that in now five years. It pained her to hear her do it in her dream. Paige knew she was dreaming, the scene was like a movie. She knew it wasn't real but she would soak up every minute she could get.**_

" _ **What are you talking about?" Paige said confused.**_

" _ **You'll find out in due time but promise me you will stay strong." She said with a sort of urgency in her voice.**_

" _ **Mom what..." Paige started.**_

" _ **Promise me" Her mother shouted.**_

" _ **Ok I promise ,even though I don't know what I'm promising too." Paige said while rolling her eyes.**_

" _ **Thank you baby" She said while smiling at her daughter. Paige had changed since her and her husbands death but she was still the same old Paige.**_

" _ **Mom, where's dad?" Paige said whilst looking around the white room with nothing in it.**_

" _ **He couldn't come honey but he wanted me to tell you that he loves and that he's so proud of you and so am I sweetie." She said still smiling.**_

 _ **Paige took a deep breath and just took in the sight of her mom while tears began to spring in her eyes. She was elated to hear that her parents were proud of her considering her past.**_

" _ **Mom I miss you so much you and dad." Paige said unable to fight the streaming tears.**_

" _ **We miss you too baby." She said before stepping forward and engulfing her daughter in a hug.**_

" _ **Im sorry. If I had just... I wish it was..." She started but was cut off by her mother.**_

" _ **Don't you ever think like that baby. It wasn't your fault and it never will be. Things happen for reason and one of these days everyone is gonna haft to come to terms with that." Her mother said in soft soothing voice while lifting up her chin**_

 _ **Paige just nodded her head but looked down. To Paige it would always be her fault.**_

 _ **Mrs Matthews felt something and she knew her time was coming to an end. "Paige I haft to go" She said as white light started to surround her.**_

" _ **No wait" Paige said as she began to move forward.**_

" _ **Remember your promise. I love you" She said before she totally disappeared.**_

" _ **Mom? Mom?" Paige shouted to the room.**_

Paige sprung up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily.

Glen also woke up. "Babe what's the matter?" He said a bit groggily.

"I - I just had dream. That's all." She said calming herself down.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked concerned by her appearance.

"Not exactly it was just a dream. I don't even really remember it. Why don't we just go back to sleep." She said not really wanting to share the details with Glen. He was her best friend and she told him everything but this was something she wanted to keep to herself.

"Are you sure babe?" He said still concerned. "Honestly I'm fine, now hold me I'm getting cold." She said changing the topic. He smiled before drawing her into hug and laying back down. Within minutes Glen was asleep again. Paige was still awake thinking about her dream. She got see her mom again but the dream was weird why was her mom telling her to stay strong? Stay strong for what?

She knew she was over thinking things her subconscious just wanted to see her mom that was it. It was just a dream. Paige's eyes began to drift off. She was happy to see at least one of her parents and that's all that mattered and with that she went back to sleep unaware that the change had already begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's Room:

Chris had just woke up. He looked at his alarm clock, it was just a little over midnight. He was unsure what woke him up but he had a feeling it was important. He wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from but he could tell it meant something. Chris sat still for moment. He was trying to remember the dream he had been having. He remembered women about three of them but he hadn't seen their faces. He remembered another woman but in a different location but he hadn't seen her face either. The first three were looking at him. Everything in his dream was blurry he had also seen something else maybe a purple light soaring in the air. It hit someone and they well he wasn't exactly sure what happened to them. The best way to describe it was that the person lit up but he still couldn't see a face. That was it. That was all he could remember. He couldn't remember when or where this took place but that's what he could he could remember. He wasn't sure what it meant but for the moment he wouldn't dwell on it. He still had his lecture in the morning. He slowly closed his eyes and in moments he was asleep unaware he had gained something in his sleep other than blurry dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I know the sisters in the series don't sense any change until their powers come through but Paige has an intuitive side like you see in season 4 and 5 and I feel like that's due to her whitelighter side so Chris should have one too. Also I just wanted to write the Paige scene. So this week I wrote three chapters so I'm probably continue to do that and then update. If only write one then its means I'm stuck or making you wait on purpose. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Powers

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

The rain had stopped at some point early in the morning and it was now coming up for seven in the morning. Phoebe was sitting outside on the steps in front of the manor drinking coffee. She was staring into the distance thinking about the information she had learnt from the book. Just then Piper came outside.

"You're up early." Piper said seeing her sister on the step.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper said with a little chuckle. She then sat down next to her.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe said smiling at her sister's joke.

"So what were you doing?" Piper asked curiously.

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe asked.

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asked.

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe said remembering the passage she had read in the beginning of the book of shadows.

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper said before standing up.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. She had a few powers but she practiced three main powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. It didn't say what her other powers were it was said that died before she got the chance to use them. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters." She said excitedly.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew." Piper said whilst she kissed her sister and got in her car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe said to her in a girlish voice before Piper drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's Apartment:

Paige had woken up. Her dream she had last night crossed her mind but only for a moment She could smell something delicious and she smiled. Glen had cooked her breakfast. She had the day off and so she was gonna drive Glen to the airport. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. Her and Glen had time for breakfast before he had to go. She heaved herself up and could see him in the kitchen dancing to the radio while cooking. She looked in the corner of her flat and saw his bags and she saddened a little he would be gone and this time she wouldn't be with him. She got up and sneaked up behind before snaking her arms around his waist. Glen jumped for a second but recovered and turned around and kissed Paige.

"Well hello Morning breath." He chuckled as she slapped him on the arm.

"Your not funny. What you making?" She said looking at the food.

"Scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, beans and toast with black coffee at your service." He said while sitting her down at the small table and bringing her a plate. "Eat away your majesty." He said while performing a curtsy. Paige laughed at him and began eating his breakfast. He joined her at the table and began eating breakfast. The two made small talk while focusing on their food.

About half an hour later Paige put her sink in the plate and stalked to the bathroom to shower and change. She took no less than 25 minutes to get ready. When she came out Glen had just entered the apartment. She could see he had put his bags in her car already. "I still say I should of got a taxi." He said. "And pay like 35 bucks when you can get it for free." She said while doing a pose indicating she would be the non charger. "Yeah well it maybe free but it's still gonna be hard leaving you behind." He sighed while staring at Paige. "I wish you were coming with me." he said. Him and Paige had , had this conversation before. Paige was trying to start her life and there wasn't time for vacations.

"I wish you weren't going but we all have our calling." She said whilst embracing him in a hug. "Come on you, let's make a move on shall we?" she said while fetching her coat and keys and grabbing his hand and walking to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's Room:

Chris had woken up showered and eaten breakfast and was now sitting at his desk on his computer. He was trying out the new Google system and he loved it. Dustin had begun to stir out of his sleep and was complaining of a headache and every other symptom of a hangover. Chris only smirked at his friend's pain. Lucky for Dustin one of their dorm mates had come to the rescue with a hangover cure which was aspirin, water and gum. Dustin didn't have the same lecture as Chris so he had time to get the intoxicated stench off him.

"I'm surprised to see your alive more or less awake." Chris said in an obviously amused tone.

"Shut up Chris" Dustin said in groggy but clearly agitated voice.

"Awwwww did someone have a little too much to drink last night." Chris said in a patronising voice.

"Chris, I will uppercut you." Dustin said in a threatening voice but Chris knew he didn't mean it.

"Oooooo someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Oh come on babe's where's the love." He said dying with laughter.

Dustin decided not to respond to Chris other than giving him the finger and walking put the room to get washed.

Chris sat back down he could hear noise in the corridor of familiar people but decided he wouldn't join them he would wait until 9 which was only hour away from now.

Chris decided to think about his dream. Why was it so blurry. It was weird. When he had dreams they were always clear and strange yes but they didn't appear like that. It was almost like he had a vision in his sleep. Obviously he didn't have one he wasn't a psychic not that he necessarily believed in psychics but his mother did always tell him to be open minded. Chris was the type of guy who liked a logical explanation even to most impossible things. He wanted to be a MD and that had start with studying science. So a scientific answer was usually key for him. He still pondered over his dream trying to remember even one tiny detail but alas he couldn't remebef anything.

Chris didn't realise how much time had gone passed and it was already half 8. He decided to leave for the lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Museum of Natural History:

Prue was at work. She was going over the stats about some exhibitions and in particular one she had been working on for a while. She was with her ex and boss Roger. Roger had just told Prue that the project she had been working on was going to be handled by someone more qualified. Prue was absolutely outraged. She was the one that had got this project up and running and now it was a success they were taking it away from her. Prue made this point clear and Roger didn't seem phased. She realised he must be the more qualified person. She said this and didn't deny. He then referred to her as miss Halliwell.

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Prue said with the slickest pissed off voice she could muster.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other." He said in a snobby flirtatious way.

"Bastard!" She said. She turned to leave.

"Prue, wait." He called out and she stopped and turned back around. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." He said.

She left the room. Roger's pen in his pocket began to leak and a blue ink spot then appeared on his shirt. He took the pen out of his pocket and it squirted ink in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quake Kitchen:

Piper was in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she was pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore had entered the kitchen.

"Your time is up. Let's see." He said in a clearly fake french accent whilst Reading off an index card. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." He finished and move forward to her meal.

"Chef Moore ..." She said in a panic.

"What?" He said turning to her.

"Uh, the port ..." She said slightly flustered.

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" He said in disgust.

"I didn't have time for—" She started.

"Ah-ah!" He said and picked up a fork.

"But, but ..." She said. He put some on the fork and raised it to his mouth. Piper waved her hands around in a panic and chef Moore stopped . He was like a statue. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" Still trying to get his attention. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the man but she was gonna take advantage of the opportunity presented.

She picked up a baster and filled it up with some port. She then dribbled some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. Just then he unfroze and put the fork in his mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." He said to Piper whose face was in utter confusion.

What the hell just happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Museum of Natural History: Roger's office

Roger was sitting in his office with his back to the door. He was on phone spouting the exact same words Prue had said not less than an hour ago to the person on the phone. Prue had walked on him and was listening to every word he said. It was only till he saw her and she said the words "I quit" is when he came off the phone. He tried to threaten her about references but this didn't phase Prue.

He told her that she was going to regret her decision but Prue begged to differ and left the office. Roger than said "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." Prue obviously not seeing didn't realise that rapping her hands around his imaginary neck would actually nearly kill the man if he hadn't been smart and cut his tie off with a pair of scissors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sidewalk: Pay phone

Once chef Moore had hired her and got Piper to sign some paper work Piper had left quake in a dash. She had to talk to Phoebe and quickly too. She went to the pay phone and dialled the manor but Phoebe had not picked up.

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." She hung up and walked out of the booth. boyfriend Jeremy all of a sudden walked up behind her. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"You always surprise me. How did you know?" She said while grinning.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are." He said.

"I get so turned on when you talk about food." She said whilst stepping closer.

"Hamburgers, pizza." He said sexually.

The two of them began to kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Street: Phoebe's Journey

Phoebe had decided to get out of the manor for while. She needed to be able to think and properly digest the knowledge she was in taking. All though was excited about the idea it was little overwhelming. Phoebe decided she would take a bike ride. She didn't have anything better to do seeming as she didn't have a job. She got into the shower and changed her clothes. Half an hour later Phoebe went out the door and got on her bike.

Phoebe was thinking. She was just trying to process it all. She was thinking about the future and what it would entail for her and her sisters. She was thinking about all supposed good they were supposed to do and all the evil that was supposedly out there. She was thinking about all the pages she had skimmed in the book of shadows and all the different creatures and demons she saw. She was thinking about how the book said they had to vanquish evil all these evil beings. Would her and her sisters be able to do it? How? Who would have what power? Phoebe had been cycling for a while now.

All of a sudden her ears started ringing and she got a tingling sensation rising from the bottom to her feet going all the way up to her head. It was like she was about to sneeze but all of a sudden images flashed in her mind and before she knew it was like she had been sucked into her own head and was watching a mind movie.

 _ ***Premonition**_ *

 _ **In it: she could see two boys on rollerblades and they had skated right in front of a car which had hit them. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys**_.

The movie had finished and Phoebe was back to seeing the street. She rode for moment trying to make sense of what just happened. She took an estimated guess she was the sister that could see the future. That must of been her seeing a future events in a vision or premonition. Phoebe was coming up for a four way street and could all of a sudden see the boys she had seen in her mind coming from the left, she could also see the car coming straight down which it looked like the driver couldn't see the two boys.

Phoebe then picked up her pace and screamed "No Wait!"

She rode out in front of the car stopping the from the car hitting the boys. The car honked, and swerved. Phoebe fell off her bike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CCSF: Lecture Hall

Chris had been listening to his lecture for and hour and a half. He was sitting near the back with two of his friends Harry and Jade. They were listening to a lecture on human anatomy. Chris had been taking notes and now their lecturer professor Hopkins was asking questions at random.

"Figgins ,What happens in binary fission?" He said not looking at the boy.

"The cell divides into two daughter cells after replicating it's genetic material." He said in a nervous but clear voice.

"Good. Davies, What is cytokinesis?" He said moving onto a red head girl near the front.

"The cytoplasmic division of a cell at the end of mitosis or meiosis." She said with hopeful look that her answer was right.

"For the answer to be fully correct you would need to state that it's the process that brings the separation of two daughter cells about." He said in a tense tone.

"Payne, Are Gamete cells diploid or haploid?" He said.

Chris froze for moment he hated all eyes on him. What was the answer? He remembered from his anatomy text books it said Haploid but he couldn't remember why which meant he wasn't confident in his answer but he would give it anyway.

"Haploid." Chris said praying he was right.

"Good Mr Payne, Follow up question why is it haploid and not diploid?" He said with a sly smirk.

The professor was testing him.

It was as if his Professor knew that he had taken a guess and it paid off. He didn't want to get the question wrong but he was nervous now. He needed to think. 'Concentrate Chris' he thought to himself. He looked at professor Hopkins and he was expectantly looking at him awaiting an answer to his question. Chris closed his eyes for moment and concentrated for the answer to come to him.

The strangest thing happened he could hear his professor talking to him.

' _ **Come on Payne**_ _ **Gametes contain half the chromosomes contained in normal diploid cells of the body. Haploid gametes are produced during meiosis, which is a type of cell division that reduces the number of chromosomes in a parent diploid cell by half. It's a simple answer. Don't let me down kid.'**_

When Chris opened his eyes he could still hear his professor giving him the answer but his mouth wasn't moving. ' _ **Could it be that he was hearing his thoughts no it couldn't be.**_ ' Chris thought to himself that's Impossible and yet he could still hear his voice and the man's lips were pressed together.

"Mr Payne do you have an answer?" He said looking at Chris.

"Gametes contain half the chromosomes contained in normal diploid cells of the body. Haploid gametes are produced during meiosis, which is a type of cell division that reduces the number of chromosomes in a parent diploid cell by half." Chris said repeating the exact thing he had heard his professor say.

"Excellent, Johnson..." He said but his voice started to fade out. Chris was stunned. It had to be professor Hopkins thoughts, When he called out to him he sounded distant but his thoughts sounded up close.

That was impossible how could somebody hear someone's thoughts that made no sense. There were cases where a human supposedly could access powers for example the typical Mother lifts and car off her trapped son. This was known as hysterical strength this was something that could be explained. Our muscle tendons feature a physiological component called a Golgi tendon organ. It's purpose is to inhibit the muscles from producing too much contractile force, which could cause tissue damage. It is theorized that in cases of hysterical strength, the brain overrides the Golgi organ, thus allowing a person to exceed their strength threshold.

There was a logical explanation for strength that 120 pound woman could reach there wasn't a logical explanation for hearing someone else's thoughts. People can't read people's minds well at least not directly. Indirectly there are plenty ways to but not directly.

Chris was starting to get a headache. That's when he noted he could hear other voices too.

' _ **I wish this lecture would hurry up and end already.'**_

' _ **I really need to piss.'**_

' _ **Casey has a great rack'**_

' _ **Professor Hopkins is so hot right now'**_

' _ **At least lab is after this'**_

' _ **I can't believe she dumped me'**_

' _ **He's looking at her now, that bitch'**_

' _ **We have our paper due this Friday'**_

' _ **I just want food'**_

 _ **'I'm gonna get laid tonight'**_

 _ **'How do I break up with her without telling her I'm Gay'**_

 _ **'I could do with a chilli dog'**_

 _ **'Hopkins is such a drag'**_

 ** _'Please dont ask me a question'_**

' _ **I wonder if he's any good in bed, He has such a great bod'**_

' _ **I Hate everyone in this room'**_

' _ **Excellent?, Hopkins Obviously wants a piece of that'**_

' _ **If I avoid the east wing today maybe I wont get a swirlie'**_

' _ **Ew, I'm on the rag'**_

' _ **It's not Counterfeit if you pay to do it'**_

 _ **'I am so bored right now'**_

 _ **'Surely its not cheating if its his twin brother? Thats like the same guy'**_

 _ **'Did i leave the stove on?'**_

' _ **Card counting is not illegal, I'm sure its not'**_

' _ **Chris looks ill'**_

"Chris are you alright" Jade said in a small whisper. She was looking very concerned. Chris had all of a sudden gotten pale.

Harry looked at Chris he did look rather pale. Chris looked at the both of them. He started to rub his temples. He could still hear people's voices in his head. It all became a bit too much him. Chris stood up and tried to run out the room but all eyes were on him and it was like a brainwave of thoughts came rushing at him and he couldn't take it anymore he yelled and fell to the floor. He felt someone hands roll him over and could hear his name being called but before he knew it the darkness had consumed him. He had pass out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's Car:

Paige had just left the airport. Glen had got on his flight. Paige wasn't sure if she was gonna wait for Glen or not but she wouldn't worry about it. She would focus on her career. In a couple of days she would get the call and see if she got the job or not. Paige was surprised to see it was already after 10 although usually she was working about now so the time would go slower. She was on freeway going downtown when she was off the freeway she had decided she would stop off for bacon sandwich or something. 10 minutes later after getting her sandwich she was back in her car and started driving again. She had been driving for 20 minutes now and was coming get up for Carroll Avenue and was listening to the radio.

Paige wasn't sure why but it was like her dream she had last night came back in full force. The words her mother uttered were repeating over and over in her head. She didn't know why but that's what was happening. The memory distracted Paige so much she didn't realise two skaters we're coming down the road. She was pulled out of her memory when a woman on a bike came speeding pass. Paige to avoid hitting took the wheel and swerved out the way unfortunately she had lost control and was heading directly for a lamppost on the sidewalk. Paige before she could tried to brace herself and put her hands up to protect herself from the coming impact. All of sudden she felt it but it was not even half of what she expected it to be. She thought crashing into things would have a bigger impact and would hurt more. She felt the crash but only little although it was enough to make her feel groggy.

Paige opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. There was a blue bubble surrounding her.

"What the hell?" She said unsure of what was going on.

She heard a honk of someone's car and it brought her out her daze just then someone was by her window. She unrolled the window down.

"Are you ok mam? Are you hurt? Can you move?" The blonde haired man said looking at Paige with concern.

Paige wasn't sure what she had just seen. A blue bubble had formed in front of her head and it had disappeared the moment the man came towards her. She had swerved her car to avoid hitting someone who she wasn't sure if she was OK.

"Mam do you need help?" The man asked.

Paige thought that the impact was nothing but apparently it still had a lot of affect because the next thing she knew everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok so for Chris in the other story he had Telepathy. Now the reason he has it in mine is because I tried to be realistic about the power. In loads of Chris revelation stories when an author gives Chris other powers it's between Telepathy, Electrokinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion. Astral Projection and sometimes Premonitions depending on the story and if they decide to give him other powers they do but those are the main ones. So originally I was gonna do Electrokinesis because I love that idea that Chris would get that power cause he's half Elder but then I remembered this is his witch side and Sam is a whitelighter. Melinda wouldn't have this power and neither would Sam. Also for Witches its probably rare for them to get Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis and maybe Atmokinesis. There may be some witches that got these powers but we didn't see them. Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis and conjuring the elements are more probable but for the moment I only want one offensive power. Obviously Astral projection is Prue's. The molecs are Pipers and the Prems are Phoebes so that left telepathy. I thought give him orb shield but Paige actually does get this power so Chris gets telepathy. I'm not sure why but Chris gets telepathy a lot in stories but it is a fitting power for him. He should actually just got it.

Ps: sorry for the paragraph. I'm a total geek but I did say I would explain.


	6. I know you

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor/San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Prue and Phoebe

Prue had arrived back at the manor and had made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down thinking about how less than an hour ago she had made herself jobless. It was worth it but it did now cause financial problems. She didn't know if Piper had got the job at Quake and even if she did , that income alone wouldn't pay the bills. She needed to find a new job. Although she would love to have a long rest from work she couldn't do that to Piper and even with Phoebe back she didn't count on Phoebe getting a job anytime soon.

Prue had been thinking for a while now and was only brought out her daze when the phone rang. She got up from her seat at the kitchen table and went and answered the phone.

"Halliwell Residence, Prue speaking." Prue said in a formal voice.

"Prue Halliwell?" A woman asked.

"Yes this is her. How may I help you?" Prue said warily.

"Hello Miss Halliwell, I'm calling from San Francisco memorial hospital, there's been an car incident including your sister Phoebe." The woman said with little emotion..

"Oh my god is she ok." Prue said genuinely concerned. She may not like her at the moment but she still cared about her.

"She's waiting to go into x-ray but should be going in very soon." She said like she had said this line so many times before.

"Ok I'm on my way." Prue said and hung up the phone.

Prue went back into the kitchen and downed the remaining liquid in the cup before grabbing her car keys and heading back to the front door. She grabbed her jacket before heading out the door and hopping into her car on her way to the hospital.

20 minutes later...

Prue had jumped out of her car and went into the hospital she had gone to the front desk and asked a red head woman about her sister. The woman told her what floor she needed to go to and Prue had made her way there. Once on the floor Prue once again went to the desk and asked about her sister. The nurse asked to wait a second and turned to the man next to her which happened to be her ex boyfriend Andy. The nurse told him his information and then told Prue that Phoebe was in x-ray and was going to be another 15 minutes.

Andy had asked Prue if he could buy her a bad cup of coffee and she agreed. They began talking and Prue discovered that Andy was now an inspector and had moved back to San Francisco from Portland. They talked for some more before Andy went to go see the doctor he was meeting and Prue went to Phoebe's room.

As she got there the doctor had just walked out the room.

"Excuse me doctor?..." Prue started

"Doctor Benning. How may I help you?" The slightly old dish man said.

"My sister Phoebe Halliwell I was told she had some kind of accident."

"Oh I was just with her, yes she was on her bike and swerved in front of a car to save two boy's lives they weren't looking at the lights and driver didn't see them but she could. Your sister is a hero." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god is the driver ok?" Prue said worried.

"Well one of my colleagues told me before I came here that she'll live but I don't know what her condition is. Apparently she swerved to avoid hitting your sister and ended up ramming herself into a pole. We can only hope there isn't any serious damage." He said in kind voice.

"What do Phoebe's results say?" Prue asked in slightly strained voice.

"Your sister is absolutely fine, didn't break a thing just bruised the elbow a tad but otherwise she's perfectly ok and I said if she feels more pain then go to your local pharmacy and if its worse to call me straightaway." He said still smiling.

"Thank god. Can I go in?" She said whilst looking towards the door.

"Yes but she's giving her statement to the police. I'm going to check in with the driver just see how she's doing. If I'm needed just let nurse Benton know and I'll be on my way if I'm not with another patient." He said to her.

"Yes thank you doctor." Prue said and began to walk into the room. When she walked in she saw Phoebe sitting up and a man in front of her in uniform. He was talking.

"Ok miss Halliwell, was it red light when you steered your bike in front of the car?" The man said while writing in his note pad.

"No it was green but the boys didn't notice I think they were just having fun and I saw them but the driver didn't so I rode in front of them so that they didn't hit those two boys like I've told you already for the hundredth time." Phoebe said irritated.

"Miss Halliwell I haft to ask. What you did was noble but if the driver decides to press charges all the facts and evidence will be given in court and you'll need a lawyer so until we know the results the questions get asked." The man said also irritated.

The man for 10 more minutes asked questions and Phoebe answered them. Prue stood in the corner in the corner of the room waiting for the officer to finish. She prayed to god that the driver didn't press charges against Phoebe. They didn't have the money to pay any damage charges. Eventually another officer came into the room and pulled the other one out to have a private chat. Prue took the opportunity to speak.

"Wow not even been back 24 hours and already you've ended up in hospital, caused an accident and been interviewed by the police. Well done. That's got to be a record." Prue said sarcastically.

"Can we not do this right now Prue." Phoebe said with a hint annoyance in her voice.

"Oh do you want to do this tomorrow or next week? When would you like this to do this Phoebe? When your dead? Because it sounds to me that's what your heading for. I mean god Phoebe what were you thinking? You could have been killed. What if that driver hadn't seen you and swerved? You could be in a much worse condition. Don't get me wrong Phoebe be proud, you saved two boys lives but you could have lost your own. And look this driver could charge you and how you gonna pay her huh? Dammit Phoebe when are you use that head of yours and think?" Prue half screamed at her sister.

Phoebe had decided to let her sister rant on and had said nothing but now she had finished it was her turn.

"Prue I haft to tell you something but not here we need to go somewhere else and talk and I will explain everything." Phoebe said in a calm and quiet voice whilst watching her sister walk up and down the room.

"I know what happened. You nearly got yourself and another person killed trying to play heroin, that's what happened." Prue retorted back.

"Prue listen to me. We need to talk Privately about this with Piper and..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Halliwell sorry to interrupt but I thought id let you know about the circumstances of the traffic case." The police office who had pulled out the other guy had said.

"How bad is it officer?" Phoebe said.

"Well lets put this way, you are the luckiest woman I've ever met. Miss Matthews the driver has taken the circumstances of your statement and has decided not to press charges even with an attorney present and also will not filing any insurance claims for that matter." The man said in slight bewilderment.

"Wait what?" Said Prue surprised.

"She said lives were saved and that was more important than car damage which apparently there wasn't any not to mention although she passed out there was no damage done from crash what so ever the doctor said it was like the impact didn't even effect her. The Lamp post that she crashed into wasn't even damaged it was like the crash didn't happen." He said looking at both women.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said unsure of what else to say.

"So what now." Prue said.

"Well the report will still be on record but you aren't being charged miss Halliwell so you are free to be on your way but be more careful miss Halliwell today luck was on your side it might not be next time." He said and left the room.

"Well looks like you are lucky this time but your still an idiot." Prue said as she started leaving the room.

"Prue where are you going?" Phoebe called after her.

"To go find the woman you almost killed." Prue shouted back.

Phoebe jumped up and followed Prue out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Paige

Paige had woken up to see white. She realised at some point she was looking at a ceiling. She lifted herself with ease to realise she was in hospital. For a second she was confused as to why she was in hospital and then it occurred to her she had crashed her. The memory came flooding back to her and she started to panic not because she didn't know if the woman who had rode her bike in front of her car was ok more because of the fact that there was a strange bubble around her and she didn't know where it had come from. She could only assume that the bubble had protected her she didn't get hurt in crash she had only passed out and now that she thought about she was sure that was because she had been shocked about the bubble.

A nurse had opened up her curtain and had noted that she was awake. A few minutes later a doctor Mason was with doing tests to check her injuries from the crash. The doctor was astounded to see that Paige didn't sustain any injuries and that she was perfectly alright. At some point another doctor came down slightly older than her one.

"Hello miss Matthews I'm Doctor Benning I thought I would just let you know that the woman who rode her bike in front of your car is perfectly alright. You didn't hit her." He said while smiling.

"Thank God." Paige said relieved

"How are you feeling?" He said to her.

"I'm feel fine." Paige said honestly.

"She's like a angel, No injury whatsoever its like she wasn't in the car or had some serious padding surrounding her. No whiplash, spinal sprains and strains, shoulder strains, wrist compressive injuries, ankle hyperextension injuries, knee contusions and contusions to the chest and abdomen No detection of Nerve damage when I did the NCV test. MRI was normal. There was no signs of an concussion, bruising, swelling or internal bleeding." Dr Mason said while smiling her colleague.

"Wow that's impressive. You were born to have good body organs and great bone structure." He said a bit too chirpy for Paige too handle.

"Well can I go then?" Paige asked tired of the cheery doctors.

"Well Miss Matthews although you seem to be ok I just really make sure I don't want to send you out of here only to come back a couple hours later. If you don't mind id like to run some more tests just to be on the safe side Also there is a police officer waiting to talk to you." She said while looking at the board in her hand.

"Right." Paige said with a sigh.

"Excellent, alright in the mean time I'm going to my office to fill in some of your paper work I'll be back in a little while And you can have your interview." She said and turned away while closing the door with Dr Benning following her.

A man came in and addressed her. He then began to ask her questions about the car accident. She told him what she remembered and he wrote down in his notebook. A while later an attorney had come and had given her options about compensation claims. Paige did think about it but after hearing some eye witness statements that had been made from the cop in front her she couldn't do it. That woman ultimately saved two lives and Paige herself didn't even feel any pain which was another reason she couldn't. How was she really supposed to explain in court that some miracle bubble had saved her. The court would think she's nuts. She told the suited man that she wouldn't be pressing charges and why. Eventually him and the cop left and she was alone.

Paige sat down and noticed the tag around her wrist. She had already been in an hour and a half and they wanted to do more tests when she said she was fine. She didn't feel any pain what so ever. She decided it was make sure she didn't drop dead so ultimately it had to be a good cause. She also decided that if she was going to be tested on more like some lab rat that she should at least stretch her legs and buy a cup of coffee. She pulled herself up and got off the bed. She was relieved she wasn't in a hospital gown as that was just embarrassing.

She walked through the ward. She saw all the doctors rushing around and Patients who were being treated were waiting, crying or cursing. When she looked around it was like they were going in slow motion Paige figured this was the case because she had nothing but time today. She walked passed the front desk of the ward and got her vending machine coffee. She would of gone to the hospital cafeteria but was in no mood to go all the way down stairs. She got a little Hershey's bar from the vending machine and was about to walk back but a woman had caught her attention.

"Hi my son, Chris, Chris Payne he was admitted here something about collapsing." The woman said close to tears.

"Just give me moment mam." The woman said before typing in the information into her keyboard. "Ah Mr Payne, He's just along this corridor to our right and is the 6th door on the left hand side ok." The woman said and went back to looking at her computer.

"Thank you." The other woman said and started down the hallway. Paige wasn't sure what it was but something made her want to follow this woman. She let her go into the room first and then she walked down the corridor. As she peered round the corner she saw the woman embracing a boy who looked roughly about her age or maybe a tad younger. He had spikey brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Paige wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to the boy. It wasn't attraction she knew it weren't that but she knew that the feeling she got over her body was because of him. It felt like she knew him. Paige couldn't recall a time where she would of met him and she was certain she hadn't. But it still felt like she knew him and couldn't place where from.

"Oh baby are you alright?" The woman said while gripping his face.

"I'm fine mom. Please let go of my face." The boy 'Chris' had said.

"Oh sweetie don't ever scare me like that again." She said still holding onto him.

"Mom I passed out. I didn't die. I'm fine." Chris said but the look on his face said otherwise. Whatever happened to Chris he was definitely not ok with it.

"Yeah but passing out can lead to much worse stuff. You could of hit your head too hard. And the doctor said you had a migraine. Its has be serious condition if your passing out baby and considering you want to be a med student you should know that." She said in kind but scalding tone.

"Mom listen I...Ah." Chris started but then grabbed his temple.

"Honey what's wrong? Is it the migraine? Do you need water?" She said in a quick succession.

Chris nodded his head while rubbing his temple. She then replied "Ok baby I'm gonna get you some water and the doctor ok. Try to breath and stay awake ok. I'll be back in a moment ok sweetie." And with that she turned towards Paige and started to leave the room. Paige moved from door and slid herself against the wall and stood like she wasn't spying on a mother and her son.

The woman walked out of the room and didn't even notice Paige to her left. Paige watched the blonde woman walk down the hall. Paige took a glance at the hallway. No one was looking at her. She didn't know why she was even sneaking around. She peered her head around the corner to see Chris laying on his bed face upwards.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day." Chris said not looking up.

Wait how did he know she was there.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

Chris looked up and saw the chick who had been staring at him while his mom was in the room. He was surprised when he saw her. He now was staring.

Paige knew in that one moment he was feeling the same feeling she had felt when she saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Chris

Chris had woken up in the hospital. He had then gone through tests to see if he had any problems as to why his migraine had caused him to pass out. He told doctor it was just a migraine and that if he gave him some Advil or Tylenol or even some Excedrin. Chris needed to get back to class he was missing his an important lecture about neuroscience. But the doctors didn't want to let Chris go without doing some tests and ultimately Chris knew they were right. They did their tests and eventually couldn't determine a problem. Eventually they gave him some aspirin. His mother was called but they still wanted Chris to stay overnight to be on the safe side but Cathy had said no and was on her way to pick him up.

Chris was alone for while and was thinking about the cause of his migraine. Perhaps he had imagined it. He hadn't heard any voices since he had woken up. Maybe it was just all in his head. Literally. Chris just assumed he was working himself too hard and this was a way of his body and mind telling him to slow down and take a break. He laughed at his absurd thoughts previously. He couldn't believe he was considering the possibility of Telepathy.

Chris waited in his room quietly going over what was said in his lecture this morning until his mother had walked and began hiding onto him as if her life depended on it. They began talking but Chris had got this tingling sensation. He could just tell that someone was looking at him. He didn't make it obvious that he knew someone was watching him instead faked a pain to make his mother leave the room.

He then asked the person who he could somehow still tell that they were outside the room if they were going to stare all day. A female voice spoke and apologised. Chris looked up And saw a long dark haired girl with pale skin and brown eyes. There was something about her that was so familiar. He couldn't place where he might of seen her. The feeling he was so strange. Why was there some strong emotion towards her? And what was it? He didn't fancy her. Something about her made him feel strange.

"Now whose staring? Even?" She said with a slight smirk.

"Even." He said looking slightly embarrassed "So you have name stalker?" He said with a toothy grin.

"Paige and you are Mr Payne, Chris Payne." She said in her best James bond impression.

"The one and only. So was there a reason you were spying on me?" He said looking directly at her.

"Honestly I don't know." She said and Chris knew she was telling the truth. He then said " Well then this is pretty weird." Giving a nervous chuckle.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

"So what you in here for?" Chris said to break the silence.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving sheesh." Paige said and began to turn around.

"No, no I meant why are you a patient in the hospital?" Chris said. He didn't want Paige to leave for some odd reason. He knew he didn't fancy her.

"Oh, what makes you think I am?" Paige said whilst crossing her arms.

"Well you have a hospital tag on your arm for one and two anybody that comes to the hospital for family or friends usually doesn't watch somebody they don't know unless they were hired to kill that person but that is high unlikely but not impossible." He said while smiling at her.

"Some chick rode her bike in front my car to save two kids I swerved to avoid hitting her. Crashed my car into a lamp post." Paige said giving into his logic.

"Dude is your car totalled?" He said grimacing at the idea of a crashing a car.

"Actually no." Paige said remembering the bubble.

"Lucky you." He said.

The awkward silence was back. For some reason neither wanted to address the elephant in the room. Paige spoke up.

"I feel like I know you. I don't know why but I do." She said and looked away.

"Well considering your total stranger and was stalking me, yeah me too." He said not looking at her.

"How old are you?" Paige inquired.

"18 turning 19 this month." Chris said although he hated interrogations he answered the question.

"What school did you go to?" She said

"Baker High." He said

"college?"

"City."

"Do you work?"

"No."

"Are you regular customer at Bucky's"

"Nah Im more of Chuck E Cheese guy. Gotta grow up tho."

"Then I don't have a clue." She said.

Chris shrugged his Shoulders just then his mother walked in with a cup of water.

"Chris sorry I took long honey I..." Cathy said but paused when she saw Paige.

"Oh hello." Cathy said.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Chris, whose your friend." Cathy said.

"Oh mom this is Paige. Paige this is my mom Cathy Payne." Chris said a tad awkward.

"Nice to meet you." Said Paige slightly embarrassed and slowly began to back herself more towards the door.

"And you dear." Cathy said with a large smile before turning to Chris. "Honey I hope you didn't make me get you water so you could have time to sneak a girl in your room." She said chuckling at her son's red cheeks. Paige also blushed bright red.

"No mom, gross. I just met Paige and I don't like her like that. I mean not that I don't like you Paige but like not like that." Chris said feeling the need to over exaggerate this point.

"Ok, ok whatever you say Mr sensitivity. Any who listen honey I couldn't flag down a doctor are you still feeling pain?" She said in a concerned voice.

"Actually no I feel fine. The aspirin is kicking in." Chris said to his mother.

"Ok baby that's good. In that case whenever your ready I'll take you home." She said while giving him the cup of water.

"Cool, Why don't you get the car started mom. I'm just gonna pop the men's room." He said.

"Oh ok sure." Cathy said with sly grin on her face. She looked from Paige to Chris. She then gave Chris a wink and left the room chirpy. Chris grimaced. He definitely did not have a crush on Paige and she didn't have one on him by the looks of it.

"Sorry about my mom. She can be such a mom sometimes." Chris said not looking at Paige.

"Ah it means she loves you. That's what's important. Any who I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so I'm gonna go. " She said and began to walk out of the room but stopped and turn around.

"It was nice to meet you Chris." Paige said and smiled at him.

"It was nice to meet you too Paige. And if we meet again your welcome to come and talk instead of stalk." He said in cheeky way.

"Haha your clever very clever. Until we meet again Chris. Peace out dude." She said and walked out the room whilst doing a peace sign.

Chris laughed. He was glad that Paige spoke first about the weird feeling. He was glad he didn't like her and she didn't like him but neither could figure it out why they felt like they knew each other. Chris decided to stop thinking about it because it wasn't getting him anywhere. He went the bathroom and did his business and started to wash his hands. He wasn't alone in the bathroom. He could hear the man talking but it was like earlier as if someone turned up the volume and it was right in his head.

' _ **My wife is cheating on me with my brother. How could they do this to me?'**_

' _ **No, no, no, no, please not again. Please, please, please not again'**_ Chris thought to himself.

"Who said that?" The same man who had been talking about his wife called out. Once again Chris noted the change of sound how one voice sounded magnified and the other sounded distant. However Chris shad noted that he and this man were the only two people in the toilet and he had said "Who said that?" Which meant he would of heard Chris but Chris didn't make a sound he was only talking in his head.

"Hello, again what?" The man asked.

' _ **Its all in my head'**_ Chris thought to himself.

"What's all in your head?" The man said confused about whatever the person was talking about.

' _ **Wait you can hear me?'**_ Chris thought to himself not believing this man could actually hear him.

"Of course I can. Your talking to me are you not?" The man said before saying "Are you ok son?"

Chris ran out of the bathroom. He was imagining it. He clearly hit his head quite hard and his mind was playing tricks on him. That was the only logical explanation his mind could conjure while he was legging it down the corridor like a headless chicken. He turned the corner and toppled into someone.

Chris looked up and saw he had bumped into a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Something about her seemed familiar too but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking what I was doing. Are you ok? Chris said while he pulled the woman to her feet. Just then she went all rigid and closed her eyes as if she was having an attack or something. Chris called out to the woman but she was locked for a moment. The woman then became un rigid and she looked at the boy just staring at him. There seemed to be a mixture of fear, confusion and familiarity. She also seemed to feel like she knew him and he was the same. The feeling wasn't as strong as it was with Paige but it was there. Chris was about to talk when he heard her say.

' _ **Oh no he's an innocent'**_

"Look I'm sorry if I hurt you but I gotta go." Chris said trying to get away from this woman. He needed to get home and sleep everything would be better once he slept.

"Wait, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Look I haft to go." Chris said and started to move again moving away from her.

"Wait." The woman while grabbing onto his arm just then she went rigid again and Chris used the opportunity to getaway. He ran to elevator and got to ground floor and ran out the hospital doors. When he was outside he saw his mom standing by the car door. He didn't want to scare her so he walked as normally as he could to the car and got in.

"Now the doctor said bed rest so when you go home I'll make you dinner and you can just this once eat it in your room. Sound ok?" She said as she turned the key and started up the engine.

"Cool." Chris said and rested his head against the glass.

"I'm gonna pop to the pharmacy before we go home so I can top up on some aspirin and do a little shopping that way I don't need to come out again and can just focus on you. Aidy is going to Vanessa's for a while but I'll ring the school to tell her to pick up JJ and Jason." She said as she started to pull out of the hospital car park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's House: Cathy

Cathy didn't get a response because Chris had fallen asleep. She continued to drive and do the things she said. When she got home she woke Chris up. They both got inside and Chris went to his room and got into his bed. Within in minutes Chris was asleep again. Cathy came into his room with a tray of aspirin, cookies and milk and was watching him sleep. Just then someone Shimmered in the room who looked distinctly like Cathy's ex husband John.

"What are you doing here?" Cathy said turning around shocked to see him.

"It's him." John said not answering her question.

"He's only experienced a migraine as far as I'm aware." Cathy said her voice suddenly going more deeper and her tone went more darker and business like as she put the tray on his desk.

"Well he must have the other powers then. Let's kill him." John said and pulled out a Athame.

"No wait. We need to wait for other half of his powers than we kill him. We need to be sure and that requires Patience. We don't want to make the same mistakes as before. Be patient my love." She said turning to John and stopping him from killing Chris.

"We've been patient for almost 19 years. Now is the time." John said moving forward.

"Just be patient. One more day that's all I ask baby and then we kill him ok? I have a plan that will make him use his powers and besides we need to play this smart think of the other children." She said in seductive tone while she kissed his neck.

"I hate what you do to me. Fine one more day and then we kill him no ifs ands or buts." John said before kissing her back rough and shimmering out the room.

Cathy went over to Chris and kissed the top of his forehead and said "Chris, Chris honey I made you some cookies honey here eat some and if your head still hurts there is aspirin on the table dinner won't be for several more hours so eat those in the meantime." She said in her usual sweet voice.

Chris heaved himself up and took the aspirin first with the milk and then started eating cookies. Once again in minutes he was asleep. He tossed and turned in his sleep and you could see the irritation in his face.

"Don't worry baby. Your pain will soon be over and your life will be too." She said in a sickly sweet voice before turning around and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: So I'm trying to stick by the time of how the ep works and its not until dark when you see Prue and Phoebe talk or Piper get attacked and its only about 12 maybe coming up for 1 so either there is gonna be fill in pieces, I'm gonna skip some hours or the time will change and things will get done in the daylight. Will see in the next chapter but hope you enjoyed. Also I know things don't necessarily get done that quick in hospital but I don't want to be in hospital all day so we will pretend that it does.


	7. You seem familiar

The Power 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Prue and Phoebe

Prue was walking up to the desk. As much as her sister did save two kids she could of killed the woman and herself and this Miss Matthews was not pressing charges. She had to thank the woman and at least make sure Phoebe apologised.

"Excuse me." Prue said politely to nurse she had spoken to not that long ago.

"Hello Miss how may I help you?" She said smiling up at Prue.

"This is probably gonna sound like an odd request but my sister here the one who was in x-ray well she was in a traffic accident and unfortunately helped cause another car to crash and the woman is also here and Phoebe would like to apologise to her especially as she isn't pressing charges. Is it possible if you could tell us where she is?" Prue asked.

The nurse thought a moment.

"Do you have her name?" She said.

"Only her surname Miss Matthews." Prue said

The Nurse typed into her computer and was browsing.

"Phoebe do you remember what she looked like? Prue said to her.

"She had brown hair looked about my age maybe younger. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Phoebe said and started walking down the hall.

As Phoebe got to the end of the hall someone came rushing down the corner. They came crashing into her and the both of them went down on the floor. Phoebe was about to start cursing but looked at the guy who had just bumped into her. He Stood up and started apologising but her mind was more focused on he fact that he looked so familiar. He resembled his sister Piper except for his eyes which looked more like Prue's but not fully. She felt a vibe from him as if she knew him. The boy reached down and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

* _ **Premonition***_

 _ **The boy is standing in a living room and a man and woman are coming at him from the left and right. He has backed into the wall. The woman is holding a ball of purple light and the man in holding a knife. Just then the woman throws the Purple light and the boy ducks but the man lunges and stabs him. The knife glows and the man pulls it out and the boy drops to the floor.**_

Phoebe came out of the vision. It was such a weird feeling. This was a second premonition in a fay only this one wad much worse. She looked at the boy who was looking at her with concern. She thought to herself he must be an innocent. Just then the boy got really scared and apologised again and said he had to go. Phoebe tried to stop and ask him his name but he kept on moving she grabbed onto him again but felt another vision.

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **A calendar is on a wall and it say's Friday 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **October. (The vision changes) The purple light from the previous vision is shown flying towards the boy. The sky looks dark.**_

She came out of the second vision. To see the boy gone. Phoebe didn't know that much about her power but she could tell what vision was saying. She had to save the boy but what would happen, would happen tomorrow. She had until to tomorrow to save this boy somewhere between now and maybe before 4pm tomorrow as it would get dark by then seeming as winter was approaching. How was she gonna do that. She needed to talk to her sisters. She ran back to the desk to see Prue waiting.

"Prue listen.." Phoebe started.

"Hold on Phoebe." Prue said and started walking down the left corridor. Phoebe followed Prue.

"Prue." Phoebe said again.

"Here we go." Prue said as she stopped in front of the room the nurse had told her.

Prue knocked on the door and waited a couple of moments before it started to open.

When it did Prue and Phoebe looked surprised. If weren't for the fact that their mom didn't have any more kids she would of said the girl standing in front of them could of been her sister. It felt like they knew her.

"Hi." The girl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Paige

Paige had walked back to her room. She couldn't even remember what she did with her coffee. She pulled out the Hershey bar and ate it. Her thoughts kept on wondering back to Chris. Where could she have possibly known him from? It wasn't School. She went balboa. It wasn't college as she went Berkley. Was it some sort of party? Not likely when she was sneaking off to parties he would of been 14-15. She stopped partying while she went college so she wasn't tempted to drink. Did he go to Bucky's? He said he was a Chuck E Cheese guy. She snorted. Paige had a pretty good memory and if she had seen Chris before somehow it would register before hand. So what was it?

Paige was getting frustrated but she decided to stop thinking about it. She probably wouldn't see Chris again anyway. She was causing herself stress over an answer she most likely wasn't going to get. She decided that she would get another coffee seeming as she had lost the first one and she didn't know where her doctor was. She began to walk to the door when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Paige paused for a moment before opening the door.

When she pulled open the door she was surprised to see to woman who she could tell were sisters even with their different appearances. What surprised her even more was she felt the same feeling she had felt with Chris with these two women. It wasn't as strong as it was with Chris but it was strong enough. The one with black hair, eye's seemed to be like Chris's but not entirely.

She noticed she was staring but so were they.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi." The one with Black hair said.

"Hello." The one with brown hair said.

"Can I help you?" Uncertain of why these women were here.

"Yeah, I'm sorry have we met before? You seem familiar." The black haired one said.

"Um I don't think so." Paige said. The woman had one of those I'd recognise you if I saw you again faces. Both of them did.

"Must be someone else but any who, are you Paige, Paige Matthews?" The Black haired one said.

"Whose asking?" Paige said suspiciously.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and this is my sister Phoebe Halliwell. My sister has something she would like to say to you." This Prue said as if she was making a little child apologise for doing something naughty.

Phoebe came forward. "I was the one that steered my bike in front of your car and I'm really sorry. I saw those two boys and they didn't see you and you didn't see them so I did the only thing I could think of which could of got you killed. I am so sorry." Phoebe said with deep remorse.

"Thank you but you honestly didn't haft to come here and apologise if you didn't do what you did those two boys would be dead and I would be in prison. Besides I'm not hurt and you don't look it either so all's well that ends well." Paige said and smiled at phoebe.

"Thank you Miss Matthews. Listen an officer was with us and told you weren't charging but if you need any help on car damages then I would be willing to help out." Prue said even though she was praying that Paige decline the offer.

"Actually there isn't any damage to my car or the pole for that matter. I guess it was my lucky day." Paige said way too chirpy for her own liking.

"Wow that's amazing." Prue said grateful at this news.

"I know right." Paige said grimacing at the thought of the bubble.

"Hey listen our other sister is an amazing cook and the least we can do is treat you to dinner." Prue said and took out a notepad and pen that was in her purse. She began writing on the note pad.

"Oh you don't haft to do that." Paige said. She didn't want to impose.

"It's least we can considering my sister almost killed you." Prue said. She tore off the page and handed it to Paige.

"Our home address and telephone number. Tomorrow night let's say 6. Piper will cook an amazing dinner and Phoebe and I will pretend that we're not sucking up because your not pressing charges." Prue said smiling. Paige couldn't help but laugh.

"So dinner at ours?" Prue said.

"Ok what the hell. Dinner at yours it is." Paige said with toothy grin.

"Great see you Tomorrow at 6." Prue said and shook Paige's hand. She then turned around and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco Memorial Hospital: Phoebe

"Well I guess I'll I see you guys tomorrow then." Paige said to Phoebe.

Phoebe walked up to Paige and hugged her. Once again she felt the tugging sensation.

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **Paige is in a hospital room talking to a brown haired boy with green eyes. A blonde woman comes with a cup and hands it to the boy. She leaves. Paige says bye to him. (Vision changes) Paige opens the door on Prue and Phoebe.**_

Phoebe pulled away from Paige.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Paige asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Say listen, you wouldn't of happen to have seen this brown haired boy with green eyes would you?" Phoebe said as discretely as she could. She didn't to arouse Paige's suspicion but she understood the vision it was what had happened before Prue and herself had found Paige. Paige had been with the boy who was going to get attacked.

This Power knew what it was doing.

"Why?" Paige asked. She seemed to get really defensive for some reason.

"Oh well I bumped into this guy and well it's just I felt like I knew him." She said. It wasn't a lie.

"You too?" Paige before she could stop herself.

"You have seen him?" Phoebe knowing full well she had.

"Yeah I met him earlier on, I felt the same way." Paige said akwardly.

"Is he still here?" She asked although she doubted he was.

"Nah he left with his mom about maybe 20 minutes ago." Paige replied.

"Does he have a name?" She asked.

"Chris, Chris Payne." Paige said reluctantly.

"Name doesn't ring a bell. Well it was worth a shot. Any who I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Phoebe said and left the room.

Prue was by the elevator and Phoebe came over.

"Prue we need to talk. Can you drive us home? Hopefully Piper will be there" Phoebe said.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment so sure why not." Prue said with clear irritation in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe said curious as to why Prue was all of sudden mad.

"I quit my job." Prue said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Phoebe said surprised.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss." Prue said as she walked into the elevator with Phoebe right behind her.

"Wait what are you gonna do now?" Phoebe said.

"What else? Find another job." Prue said before continuing.

"I just hope Piper got the job we're gonna haft to rely on that for a while. In the meantime we're gonna haft to make cutbacks on expenses at least until there is two income earners and you, your gonna haft to sign up for welfare checks." Prue said. She continued talking but Phoebe wasn't listening to word she said. She was thinking about Chris and what he was doing tomorrow. She was thinking about telling Piper and Prue about her Premonitions she had and out of Piper and Prue who would get telekinesis and who would freeze things. She thought Paige reminded her of her sister more so Prue and how Chris reminded her Piper. She thought about the weird feeling she got from them both.

Was this a coincidence? No it couldn't be because Prue felt it too. She asked Paige if they had met. Paige looked surprised at her and Prue. She could see it in her eyes that she felt it too. Then there was Chris. She had felt it with him and Paige did too. Phoebe had gotten four Premonitions already and Paige had been in two of them and Chris had been in three of them. Was there some sort of connection between them. Paige had just happened to meet Chris and they all minus Piper had been at hospital. This had to be more than a coincidence.

Obviously from what Phoebe read in the book of shadows there was a system to their Powers. Telekinesis was the offence. Freezing was the defence and Premonitions was the supportive/Passive power. Telekinesis would attack evil, freezing would defend against evil and premonitions would prevent it. For the innocents Telekinesis would probably save the innocent. Freezing would protect the innocent and Premonitions would fight for the innocents survival.

Her power was telling her she had to save Chris but there was something more than saving an innocent. Phoebe would get to the bottom of it but first she had to talk to Prue and Piper hopefully together. She needed them to believe that they had become charmed ones. That they were protectors of the innocent. Defenders against evil. She needed them to know they had powers, that magic was real and that they would need to start using it fast to protect a boy named Chris otherwise he would die tomorrow.

"Phoebe!" Prue Shouted.

"Huh?" Phoebe said looking around.

"Manor just there. Meaning get out the car." Prue snapped at her.

"We're here already?" Phoebe said looking at her watch. It had just gone 13:00. Had she been thinking since the hospital. When did they get out the elevator? When did they get in the car?

"You zoned out. Now get out of the car." Prue said once again.

Phoebe undid her seatbelt which she didn't even remember doing and got out the car. She walked up to the manor and used the hide-a-key she used last night. God last night already felt like a life time ago. Phoebe called out to Piper but got no response. She had gone upstairs to see if she was in her room but she wasn't. Piper wasn't in the manor and this annoyed Phoebe. She could have this conversation alone with Prue not that she specifically wanted to but if she did then she would but it was a conversation to have with both her sisters and she honestly didn't want to try ram this all in Prue's mind alone. She walked down stairs to hear Roger's slimy voice on answering machine.

"Prue do you know where Piper might be like right now?" Phoebe said stopping in front of Prue.

"She should of finished her audition by now maybe she's still at quake." Prue said walking to the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed this conversation should really be at the manor but Phoebe would prefer to really have time to discuss her vision and the game plan that would be needed to save Chris. So if even part of the conversation happened at quake or on the way it would happen.

"Prue." Phoebe shouted as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Phoebe I'm only in the kitchen and I'm not death." Prue said once again irritated.

"Right, sorry look we still need to talk can you take us to quake so we can find Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you so desperately want to talk about?" Prue said suspicious.

"When we find Piper I will tell you." Phoebe said.

"Well look the talk needs to wait. I'm gonna have a bath and then go to the museum and sign some paper work so that Roger can get off my back." Prue said walking past Phoebe and walking up stairs.

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I said we'll talk later." Prue said in a that's final tone and continued walking upstairs.

This might be harder than Phoebe thought. Prue just blew her off. She knew that some part of her was still pissed which was the main reason she had blown her off. She figure she should drag Prue's ass out of the bathroom and make her listen but she thought for moment maybe she should come up with game plan herself and tell her sisters later. Seeming as she right now was getting nowhere with them. She would check the book of shadows. She needed to know what that purple light was, who and why these people were trying kill Chris, What they were and how her and sisters was gonna stop them. The why bit she probably wouldn't know but she would try and get a head start.

Phoebe headed up to the attic. She grabbed some pen and paper began to read the book. Prue had set her bath and had got in it. She knew she was being hard on Phoebe but she couldn't help it she was still mad at her. She would be civil seeming as how she could of died this morning but she was still mad at her and she wasn't going to let her forget that easy.

The next hour Prue spent in the bath while Phoebe was planning and reading.

Prue was purposely stalling and had somehow managed to take an hour and a half to get dressed and put make up on her face. She had finally gone downstairs and it was quarter 4.

"Phoebe I'm going to the museum now. I'll be back later." Prue said she turned around and started walking to the door when she heard Phoebe's feet come rushing downstairs. "Can you go to the museum and then quake?" Phoebe asked. She looked tired.

Prue was going to argue but could see the tired look and said "Fine, whatever. Now come on." She put her jacket back on, grabbed her purse and walked out to the car. Phoebe did the same. Prue drove to the museum and told Phoebe to wait in the car that she'd roughly be 20 minutes or half an hour at the most. This gave Phoebe the chance for some shut eye.

She only expected to be asleep for half an hour or an hour at the most knowing her sister but that turned into four hours. When she woke up it was 20:13. Why the hell was Prue still in there. Phoebe bibbed the horn about 10 times before Prue came rushing out.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Prue said looking around for imminent danger.

"Oh you know I've been asleep for 4 hours in your car." Phoebe shouted sarcastically.

"I told you I was gonna be a while." Prue said annoyed at her sister.

"No you said you were going to be 20-30 minutes." Phoebe said glaring at her sister.

"Well I'm almost done Phoebe have a little Patience and I will be out." Prue said and walked away pissed.

Phoebe couldn't believe the nerve of her sister. Phoebe was asleep for 4 hours but Prue was snapping at her. There was some sicko on the loose that could of walked right past Phoebe. She still needed to talk to Prue and Piper it was all she had been trying to do. The time became 20:47 before finally Prue came out.

"Now where am I supposed to be heading?" Prue said still in irriratated voice.

"Quake." Phoebe said behind gritted teeth.

"Right." Prue said and began to drive.

The drive was awkward, angry and silent. Phoebe was seething to herself.

This destiny better be worth it if this is all the crap I gotta go through. Phoebe thought to herself as the streets of San Francisco passed by her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I decided to do a fill in chapter because it just wouldn't make sense if I just cut to dark and I used the excuse of winter and also it occurred to me that Phoebe hadn't slept yet cause she stayed awake the previous night. I also wanted to show Prue trying to balance being big sister and total douchebag. Paige is staying overnight in hospital. Chris is sleeping off his headache and Piper is still with Jeremy so it mostly stayed Phoebe and Prue. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. The Chosen ones? The Charmed one?

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quake: Prue and Phoebe

The drive only took 15 minutes but it was still silent and long. Prue parked in the parking lot. She and Phoebe then got out. They walked into the restaurant. It was relatively Packed for a Thursday night. Phoebe went up to the bar and asked one of the bartenders if her sister Piper was here. The bartender told her that nobody by that name was working today. Phoebe sighed. She asked if she could use the phone and bartender said she could. She went over and called the manor and there was no answer. She waved for Prue to come over and she did although reluctantly. Phoebe asked her if she knew Jeremey's number. Prue tapped it in but only got his answering machine. Phoebe was starting to get a little panicky. She hadn't seen or heard from Piper since this morning. Phoebe however had dragged Prue here so she might as well talk.

She dragged Prue back to the bar and she ordered a coffee and a shot. When the drinks came. Phoebe just went for it and explained everything she had read in the book of shadows and her visions she had. She told Prue that they were witches and were known as the charmed ones. That they were supposed to fight evil and protect innocents. She told her that she had met their first innocent and that possibly two warlocks were gonna kill Chris tomorrow. Prue had been listening to Phoebe and thought she was being ridiculous.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue said in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe said trying to figure out what power Prue had.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. I quit my job and did Paperwork and spent nearly all day with my crazy sister. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Prue started.

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe said. The plea could be heard a million miles away.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Prue said irritated again.

Just then the cream on the table moved by itself and the cup filled with cream.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue said still not believing she could.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe said jokingly.

"I don't believe it." Prue said in mere shock.

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe stated. Prue grabbed Phoebe's shot of tequila and drank it. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." She semi shouted at Phoebe.

"You were born one. We all were. And we better start to deal with it. If what i saw in my vision is real that boy will die. We can't let that happen Prue." Phoebe said in a soft voice.

"Your unbelievable Phoebe did you know that?" Prue said and got up from the bar. Phoebe got up too and followed Prue. Prue walked out of quake and didn't even care that she had left her car. She couldn't believe it. Her sister had told her she was a witch and that she had to deal with it or a boy was gonna die. You didn't just drop those kinds of things on a person. A person needed time to deal with that and yet here Phoebe was telling her that tomorrow they would need to fight warlocks.

It was just fitting that all the madness would start as soon as Phoebe came home. That she would become a witch with Powers. That she would be fighting evil. Could anymore bombshells get dropped tonight. Prue kept on walking down the sidewalk not sure where she was going. She could hear Phoebe behind her.

"Prue. Prue. Prue would you slow down? Prue. Prue can we talk about this?" Phoebe said trailing after Prue.

"We talked, now I'm walking so stop following me." Prue shouted behind her.

Phoebe sped up and walked in front of Prue. "Prue look I know this is a difficult thing to accept..."

"Difficult? Your having the time of your life. Woo hoo I've got magical powers. I get to fight evil. I get to ruin Prue's life by turning her into a witch. Why do you just get to waltz in and ruin my life? Why Phoebe? And worse you get to get away with it because your the baby. I bet your loving every minute of ruining my life." Prue said to Phoebe. Phoebe stood there and looked stunned. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Phoebe said nothing neither did Prue. The two just merely stood there. There was an awkward silence. It was probably only a few seconds that had passed but those seconds were some of the longest hours of Phoebe's and Prue's life. Finally Phoebe spoke.

"Fine Prue if that's what you think that I'm your evil sister come to wreak havoc on your life don't worry ill get out of it. As soon as I save that boy you don't ever haft to see my face again. I'm going to the manor." Phoebe said and began to walk in the other direction.

Prue's head began to hurt. It hurt her to know she was hurting her sister but her pride and anger was stopping her from making amends. She began to walk to the Pharmacy she was in some great need of aspirin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper's Journey: Cab

Piper and Jeremy had just left the restaurant Jeremy had taken her uptown. Piper had asked why he had taken her all the way uptown but she had a great day never the less. They had done some shopping and dropped it off at Jeremy's. They had watched a movie. Had lunch in Golden Gate park and had dinner in china town. They were now in a cab. They were going back to Jeremy's. Piper had still been thinking about earlier and her incident at quake.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Piper asked with some hesitation.

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" He asked with concern.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." She said handing him a fortune cookie.

"Okay. Soon you will be on top." Jeremy said opening his cookie and reading the paper.

"It doesn't say that." Piper said grinning at him.

"Yes it does." He said.

"Let me see that." Piper said. She snatched the bit of paper off him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy said mischievously.

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world." She corrected.

Jeremy smiled and then said to the cab driver "Can you make a left on 7th please."

"You got it." The driver replied.

"Hey, I thought that we were going to your place?" Piper said curious as to why the change in route.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowling building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing." He said looking back at her.

The cab drive took all of 20 minutes and when they arrived they were by an abandoned building.

"Well, here we are." Jeremy said waving his arm as if they were at some star hotel. He pulled her into the building and came up to a wooden elevator.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper said firmly.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. " He said whilst grabbing her arm. They stepped inside the elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator started to go up.

"You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them." He said with his back towards her.

Piper creased her brow. "I never mentioned Phoebe came home." She said.

Jeremy turned around "Whoops." He said as he pulled out a knife.

"What is that?" Piper asked starting to panic.

"It's your surprise." He said sinister.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" Piper shouted at him.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." He said while stalked closer.

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women?" Piper asked shocked and terrified.

"Not women, witches!" He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Why?" She said almost tearfully.

He raises his hand and flames came out of his finger tips.

"It was the only way to get their powers. And now I want yours." He said in a demonic voice.

Piper screamed as Jeremy raised his arm to stab her. She put her hands up and he froze. The elevator had frozen as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." She said in a panicked voice.

She climbed up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfroze and grabbed her leg. He tried to pull her back into the elevator but she grabbed a wooden two-by-four and hit him over the head. He fell to the floor unconscious.

She got to her feet and began to run. She needed to get home. She needed to find her sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pharmacy: Prue

She had gone into the Pharmacy. She searched for the aspirin but couldn't see it. She couldn't help but replay the argument in her head. It was bugging her. She kept on hearing Phoebes explanation and the words she said to her but it was her face that really melted her heart. It was the Halliwell effect. You could commit the crime and even do time but ultimately someone would forgive them. It was something about their does eyes. Phoebe's was getting to Prue. She was really horrible to her sister but she was pissed at her.

Even if she was born one, this power didn't come until Phoebe made it and now apparently evil would come for them because of it. Prue didn't want to be a witch. She wanted a normal life with normal sisters and friends. "Isn't this aisle 3?" She said to herself in frustration.

This time she was really harsh and the worse part was she meant it but she didn't want to. As much as she hated the very idea she had to apologise. This was Phoebe's fault and Prue was right. Phoebe was going to get away with it as perusal. How did her day go from quitting her job to starting a coven? Phoebe of course. Thinking about her job only made things worse. Her headache was really starting to hurt her. Thinking about the entire day was not helping the matter. That would be great stories for a newspaper or something.

' **Prue Halliwell quits her job'**

' **Phoebe Halliwell almost kills Paige Matthews'**

' **Piper Halliwell: Making Calories for salary?'**

' **Phoebe Halliwell losing the plot?'**

' **Piper Halliwell MIA?'**

' **Phoebe Halliwell Obsessed with witches and Chris'**

' **Prue Halliwell a total bitch?'**

Prue now how had to apologise and that just pissed her off even more. Her head gave a nasty throb. And she shouted "Where is the aspirin?" The whole aisle came flying off the shelf and onto the floor. She jumped and looked at the mess in shock. Just then one aspirin bottle came flying in her hand.

There it was her power she had gained. She was really lucky that the guy behind the counter wasn't there to see that. She walked over to the counter and rung the bell. The guy came out and hadn't noticed the mess. She paid for the aspirin and left the pharmacy quickly. She walked back up the street she had walked. She walked back into quake but couldn't see Phoebe anywhere. She walked out and into the car park. She walked up to the car and got in. She jumped when she saw Phoebe sitting in her rear view mirror.

"Phoebe!" Prue shouted in surprise.

Phoebe was sitting there glaring. She didn't respond to Prue and just sat there.

"How the hell did you get in my car?" She asked.

Phoebe said nothing.

"Well?" She said as if she were questioning a child.

"I'm not talking to you. But if you must know you left it unlocked." She said and went back to crossing her arms and glaring.

"Look Pheebs I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't mean some of that stuff I said to you cause I did but you haft to understand that you have just come back after leaving for months and turned my life upside down and you didn't ask, didn't think, no you just did. You come and turn me into a witch and you think I'm just supposed to accept that? No Phoebe. If you do that's where your wrong. Most of your life you didn't haft to worry about the important stuff Phoebe, I did and now you've added witch craft to the list. If you say that we're born like this fine whatever but we didn't have powers until you read from that damned book. Now your telling me that I haft drop my own problems and take care of everybody else's. Your telling me that I haft to fight evil that will try and kill me because of powers I don't want. Your excited because its magic. Its something new and not everybody has but you have no idea what you have gotten us into and I can't be excited about that. Do you understand? I am sorry for hurting your feelings because your my sister and I love you no matter what but this isn't something you can't just drop on me and expect me to be ok with. You need to give me time." Prue said looking directly at Phoebe.

Phoebe hadn't said a word and just looked at Prue. She had stopped glaring. All of sudden she leaned forward and hugged Prue.

"Look I'm sorry too but this is our destiny Prue I'm not trying to force it on you but it something we haft to do and I love you too and as your sister you wont be by yourself. I'll be right by your side and Piper too. We'll work this out together." Phoebe said whilst still holding onto Prue.

"Yeah well I hope your right Phoebe. Now get off me I need to drive and then we need to come up with a plan to save this Chris guy." Prue said smiling.

Phoebe smiled and let go of Prue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

Prue drove out of the quake car park. She drove all the way home. The car ride was silent but a much more peaceful silent than the previous one. When they got back the two sisters walked into the manor. They both called out to Piper but she didn't answer.

"She must be staying the night at Jeremy's." Phoebe said with sigh.

"Piper would usually check in." Prue said. She was starting to get very worried.

The only messages on the answering machine were from Roger.

Prue heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in thinking it was Piper but it turned out to be a cat with a interesting collar.

"How did you get in Beautiful?" Prue said and picked up the cat.

She walked back into the foyer.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." Prue said putting the cat down.

"How'd the cat get in?" She said looking at her.

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open." Prue said.

Just then the front door slammed open. It was Piper. She was a shaking mess.

"Oh my God, Piper we've been so worried about you. Piper what is it? What's wrong?" Prue said grabbing onto Piper's Shoulders.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock?" Phoebe said for Piper. Piper nodded her head. Phoebe instantly ran upstairs.

"Piper breath. What happened?" Prue said going into to big sister mode trying to calm Piper down.

Piper was between a mixture of fear and shock and looked close to tears before answering Prue.

"Jeremy tried to kill me. He killed all those other women too. He killed them for the powers Prue. I was so scared and when he attacked me I lifted up my hands and he froze and I ran for it." She said while Prue held onto her.

"Oh my God. I'm calling the cops." Prue said and began to walk to the phone.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Piper said behind Prue.

Phoebe came at the top of the stairs . "I found the answer, come on." She said and ran back up the stairs.

Prue and Piper followed in pursuit. The went up to attic to find Phoebe setting up candles and a pot on a low table. Phoebe told them what to do and Piper and Prue joined her on the floor.

Prue passed Piper the book and said. "Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell."

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She got a rose and placed it on top of the poppet before reciting the spell. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She said and pressed the rose thorn into the poppet she then placed it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Prue said watching the pot.

They sat there for several moments watching the pot each having a different reaction. They all sat in silence. "Ok lets clear this." Prue said. They all got up. Piper picked up the book and put it back on the podium. Prue started blowing out the candles. Phoebe went to pick up the pot. When she touched it she felt the tugging sensation.

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **Jeremy has thorns in his skin but is still alive and is walking up the street with a dagger up to the manor. He bursts through the manor doors.**_

"Wait! It didn't work." Phoebe screamed.

"What?" Piper said panicked again.

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe said also a little panicked

"How do you know?" Prue asked creasing her brow.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." She said.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" She asked trying to understand Phoebes power.

"He's on his way here." She said with a frightened look.

"Ok lets get out of here we'll come up with something later." Prue said and Phoebe and Piper nodded and followed Prue out o the attic, down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened it Jeremy was standing there. Piper and Phoebe screamed.

"Hello, ladies." Jeremy says as he walks in through the door. Prue stood in front of Phoebe and Piper. They started slowly walking backwards towards the stairs. Jeremy was getting closer with the knife. She decided to test the power and see if it did any good. She squinted her eyes and Jeremy hit the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" Prue ordered and instantly they ran upstairs.

"Cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" He said getting back up.

She squinted her eyes again and he hit the wall again. Prue ran up stairs too. When she got in the attic she closed the door. Piper suggested to put stuff in front of the door and the three of them pushed the dresser in front of if and put a chair there too.

Just then Jeremy could be heard from outside the door. Somehow he knew the chair and dresser was blocking the door and he moved them from the other side of the door and burst through. The sisters screamed and huddled closer as they backed up away from Jeremy. He edged forward.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue said

"The inscription on the back." Piper said remembering the words.

"The power of three will set us free. Come on, we gotta say it together." Prue Said as Jeremy put a ring of fire around them. They took hands.

"The power of three will set us free." The three of them say. They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!" He said before exploding.

"The power of three." Prue said relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok that should be Something Wicca this way comes, done. Obviously I'm gonna continue from here but its made up now. Depending on how the rest of the story goes I may do the last part of the ep. I added the Prue and Phoebe argument because one I never liked the way Phoebe was just so excited. If that were me I would crapping myself before excitement comes but that's me. Two. Prue and Phoebe have clearly had some massive argument before she went to New York and it was probably more than just Roger and although there was animosity between the sisters it just disappeared and wasn't dealt with properly. Yeah I know they still had arguments here and there but like Prue in the first ep was hating on Phoebe so like I said I'm going with that idea and giving it closure. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. The Power of 3, baby

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

"Is he gone?" Phoebe said poking from behind Prue.

"He has to be." Said Prue staring at the space where Jeremy had been standing.

"He blew up. We vanquished a warlock. Our first one. The Power of three baby whooo." Phoebe said in a silly voice with silly little dance to match.

"I still can't believe it." Prue said still in shock of the situation.

"That were the most kickass sisters in the world?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Prue said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying Prue I mean look what we did? We kicked his ass. Didn't we Piper?" Phoebe said as she turned to Piper.

Phoebe didn't get an answer. Piper was just standing there. Staring at the space where Jeremy stood. She was in shock. Although she had said the spell to make Jeremy go away and he didn't it did work. She felt no love for the man anymore but she could remember it. They had been engaged. He seemed so normal, fun and spontaneous. He had gone out of his way to care for her. Pretend to love her over a power. He said there would be more. Would that mean they would try and seduce her again or her sisters. The thought broke her heart. Would she be vanquishing more fiancé's? Although she didn't want to, she let a tear roll down her eye.

Prue and Phoebe looked at her and saw the tear and immediately came and hugged her.

"Piper I am so sorry. I didn't mean to rub that in your face. I forgot who I was talking about. I am sorry." Phoebe said remorsefully while she held onto Piper.

"It's ok." Piper said a bit more tearfully than she expected.

"It will be ok Piper." Prue said while rubbing her hand on her back.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Well your not alone. That's two failed engagements. Join the club sister." Prue said with small chuckle.

"No that's not what I meant." Piper said whilst breaking the hug.

"Well what did you mean?" Said Phoebe looking at her.

"How will any of this be ok?" Piper shouted.

"Piper.." Phoebe started but was cut off.

"No Phoebe. Tell me how its gonna be ok. A warlock who pretended to be my boyfriend for 6 months tried to kill me and my sisters. He said more was coming. How is any that ok?" Piper said looking at her two sisters.

"It's not Piper but it will get better because we're gonna stick together." Prue said firmly.

"It's not that simple Prue. When I lifted my hand he froze and couple seconds later he was moving again. We haven't been together all day and it took saying the power of three will set us free for Jeremy to go away. Were not gonna be together all the time Prue and if more warlocks come after us and they freeze for a second what do we do then. We know nothing about this. These powers. Warlocks. Magic. So tell me how it will it get better if more of them come." Piper said.

"Piper listen to me. We are called the charmed ones. We come from a long line of magical ancestors. This includes Melinda warren. She set a Prophecy that with each generation of warren witches would become stronger until the coming of three sister witches. They would be the most Powerful witches the world had ever seen and be force of good to reckon with. We are those sisters and our powers will grow. Maybe one of these days you will be freezing the world. Look as for the warlocks and magic we will figure out together. Prue is right it will get better honey." Phoebe said stepping forward and taking Piper's hands.

"I really hope your right about that Phoebe." Piper said. She took her hands away and was about to walk away.

"Wait Piper look I know what just happened is really hard to process we still need to talk." Phoebe said to Piper.

"Phoebe please I just wanna sleep and give myself time to adjust." Piper said she said in upset and tired voice

"But.."

"Go ahead Piper we will talk about all of this in depth tomorrow. By the way Piper did you get the job?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I start Monday. Night." Piper said.

"Ok, Congrats and um night Piper." Prue said and Piper walked out of the attic.

"Prue! What about the Chris guy? we need a plan." Phoebe said.

"Then we will come up with one but right now Piper needs to rest. Now pick up the book and lets go to the kitchen." Prue said and also walked out of the attic. Phoebe did as she was told and took up the book and brought it downstairs. Once in the kitchen Prue made two coffee's. She noticed that the cat was still here and she merely just looked at Prue. Something about this cat was very interesting. It was the way she looked at Prue and Phoebe as if she knew what they were doing. Prue decided to take three slices of ham from the fridge and give them to her.

"Ok now explain to me again what you saw in your vision. So we can work out what we are dealing with." Prue said after sitting back down on the table.

"Ok so Chris was standing in I assume his living room and was backing himself into the wall. These two warlocks I think were coming at him. The woman had a ball of purple light in her hand which I've found out is called an energy ball. The man had an Athame in his hand. The woman throws the energy ball and Chris ducks but the guy ends up stabbing him. The Athame glows and then they both leave." Phoebe said.

"The Athame glows?" Prue questioned.

"When you were in the bath I looked in the book to see if Athame's were in the book. There was three sections. Demonic Athame's. Witch Athame's. Even Athame's that are famous. But the Athame that glows means it's sucked your powers , magic, soul, life , blood , organs and even senses if your specific with magic and what you want it to do." Phoebe said with a grimace.

"Are you being serious?" Prue said not liking the sound of that list.

"Yes but I think powers are the main use for them other than killing and rituals." Phoebe said.

"So this warlock is stealing powers from him? Does that mean he's witch? Do male witches even exist?" Prue questioned.

It had only just occurred to Phoebe that Chris might be magical. He seemed disturbed at the hospital. Was it a magical reason?

"I mean I guess. But either way we haft to save him." Phoebe said firmly.

"Ok and the other vision?" Prue asked.

"That was of the calendar. It basically told me that what I saw in my vision was going to happen tomorrow." Phoebe said sure of herself. Just then the grandfather clock struck. Phoebe looked at the clock in the kitchen it had just gone midnight.

"Correction today." Phoebe said.

"Do you know roughly what time this is taking place?" She questioned.

"It was dark in my vision but anywhere between 4 and 11:59." Phoebe said.

"Great! How did you find out his name?" Prue said frustrated

"I got a vision when I touched Paige in the hospital and asked her. She kinda just met him a little while before hand. I had to style it out. She got suspicious." Phoebe said taking sip of the coffee.

"Oh no Paige. We're gonna haft to cancel dinner." Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Oh I don't know maybe because we are not normal now. We have powers and we are trying to chase after warlocks. What if I accidently moved something in front her?" Prue said as if it were obvious.

"Prue we can't just give up our lives because we have powers now. Besides we don't have Paige's number so we can't call to cancel. Look we find Chris, save him and have dinner with Paige. Ok? I refuse to give up my life. I will take on my wiccan duty but I will have a life. Besides there must be loads of other witches out there and they hide their magic well because we didn't know about it before and they are living everyday life." Phoebe said confident in her logic.

"If you say so Phoebe, Ok so we need a way to find this Chris. He has a surname right?" Prue said in a tired voice. She really couldn't be asked to argue with Phoebe.

"Payne." Phoebe said.

"Ok lets narrow down what we know. Chris is an innocent. Two warlocks are after him. He may be a witch. He gets attacked in a house. We were at the hospital with him. Ok so there's are starting point." Prue said thinking hard about the situation.

"What's our starting point?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Well there is one thing that can help save him. He was at the hospital. We go to hospital." Prue explained to Phoebe.

"He left the hospital." Phoebe said.

"If your a patient in a hospital Phoebe the doctor will have your details on file. We get his details and bingo we've found him." Prue said in rather obviously type voice. God Phoebe can be thick at times she thought.

"How we gonna do that? There's a reason for patient confidentiality. The hospital are never gonna give us Chris's information not without a police badge." Phoebe said shooting down Prue's logic.

"That's where Piper comes in. We ask for Chris. The woman types. Piper freezes. You look for the address. Done. Now that's step 1 onto step 2." Prue said. She may not of wanted to be a witch but she wasn't the type to not be head on in whatever field she entered. Seeming as magic had been brought her way she had better come to terms and get a grip.

Phoebe had to admit that was a good plan. Now came the harder part of it saving Chris. For one she didn't know if these warlocks were the same as Jeremy and then there was two of them. In the book of shadows there was a section on warlocks and it had an introduction page. There was a bit on vanquishing methods. Spells, Potions, Athame's or a Power depending on what it was. There was a listed weakness. A potion that would blind them with light. Phoebe would of made it but Potions would haft to wait. She knew nothing of potions yet and probably didn't have the ingredients.

So the question was how would they defeat the warlocks.

"Hey I gave you step 1, you show me step 2." Prue said grabbing Phoebes attention back.

"Ok we go in and that's all I got." Phoebe said with a frown.

"I guess we improvise on the most important part of the plan then and use the power of 3 to stop them." Prue said while she gritted her teeth.

"No we can't." Phoebe declared thinnking improvisarion wasnt the best bet for their second day of witch craft.

"Ok we go in, Me and Piper distract while you make sure Chris is out of harms way and then Power of 3 vanquish. Capisce?" Prue said looking at Phoebe.

"Ok." She said not really having any better ideas.

"Good in that case lets get some shuteye. We talk to Piper. We go to the hospital. We save Chris. Have dinner with Paige, even though it's a bad idea. We talk more. We reflect and rest and then we bitch and ultimately carry on with the rest our lives even though this whole witch kick will become a pain in the ass. Sort of like you." Prue said nonchalant and yet sarcastic.

"Sounds like a plan." Phoebe said way to chipper for Prue's liking.

The two sisters finished their coffees in silence. Although they had made some sort of peace in the previous hours of the night it would still take time for their relationship to get on track. Prue washed up her cup and stated she was going to bed.

Prue still couldn't believe the events of tonight. One minute she was arguing with Phoebe next she was flinging warlocks with her mind and now she was trying to go after them. She had just spent half an hour in the kitchen making up a battle strategy. She wasn't a soldier she was curator. Now she was trying to fight magical beings with intent on killing innocent people. She couldn't even have time to grasp the fact that she was a witch no she had to get a grip. She didn't want to let a boy die just because she couldn't pull it together. She would help save this kid and then mourn her normal life.

Prue climbed into bed thinking and thinking and just plane thinking. About the last couple of hours about what would happen next. She didn't know but she would be ready somehow. She and her sisters would handle it, even if it took time.

Piper was already in bed but she hadn't gone to sleep. She had heard her sisters come from the attic and go downstairs but they hadn't bothered her. She was glad they hadn't. She didn't hate her sisters. She loved Prue and Phoebe but how could they stand there and say all of this was gonna be ok. Phoebe was so excited about this but it was Prue that was surprising her. Jeremy had just tried to kill them, Phoebe gave them weird powers, they just killed him and Prue was so calm. Why was she calm? Was she ok with this? Was she excited like Phoebe? Somehow she didn't think that was the case. Tomorrow she would talk to her sisters and she would look into a way of getting rid of these powers. They didn't have them before so there must be way to not have them now.

Phoebe had sat in the kitchen staring into her empty coffee mug. Prue had left and Phoebe relayed the half made, anything could go wrong with this and we could die plan. It was a good plan but there were so many flaws and they were new to these powers something could go wrong and this time there were two adversaries. Jeremy was scary enough and the two she had seen in her Premonition looked bad. Phoebe had to admit that the power and spell part of this package was awesome but the warlock part was definitely not however she knew that saving Chris and any other innocents would be worth it.

She couldn't help but feel bad though.

She could remember Prue's words that had hurt her very much and she kept on seeing Piper's distress after vanquishing Jeremy. She had every right to be after all she just vanquished her fiancé. She felt like she had hurt her sisters by releasing their heritage. She probably had but it was their destiny and they would embrace it even if it was hard thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor: The Morning

Prue had woken up. Her alarm would go off at 06:45 everyday except the weekends. She Laid there in bed thinking about the events of yesterday. It was only now just really sinking in that she was a witch. That her sisters were witches. That she had a power and magic. That she vanquished Jeremy last night. Her head started to hurt again. She felt like she had been asleep for years and pushed herself up. She noted the slight change she felt. She felt more comfortable and relaxed as if her whole body had been tense before although she had never noticed this until now. The air was slightly different. It was perfectly normal but it was like she could taste the magic in the air. She felt strong but not like lifting up a truck but like as if she had just recovered from an illness. Her senses seemed clearer and she felt great. ' _ **Wow! Is this what it felt like or was it a side effect'**_ She thought to herself. Either way she felt good.

She had only just noted the time. It said 13:58. Wow she couldn't recall a time where she had slept this late. Phoebe had said that it would be dark when this Chris guy would be attacked. She needed to move.

She picked out an outfit and walked out her room and into the bathroom. None her sisters seemed to be up. She got in the shower and really wanted the hot water do it's job and relieve her of her stress but she thought she better rush.

After 10 minutes or so she got out and put her clothes on ,brushed her teeth, did her hair and make up. Which she some how rushed in an extra 5 minutes. When she opened the door Piper was there.

"Morning." Piper said a tad awkward.

"Afternoon. How are you feeling?" Prue asked carefully.

"I've had better days but I'll manage. Afternoon?" Piper said with weak smile before creasing her brow.

"Yeah we slept the whole morning." Prue said.

"Right." Piper said not really caring about this piece of information.

"Listen Piper we need to talk so you need to rush no more then 10 minutes." Prue said serious.

"Why?" Piper said confused.

"Just trust me and hurry, I'm gonna wake up Phoebe." Prue said with a plea in her voice.

Prue hugged her sister and told her she would be fine before walking to Phoebe's room. When she opened the door she saw Phoebe spread out across her bed and snoring. Phoebe only snored when she slept on her stomach. Prue walked over and shook her awake. Phoebe did some karate chop in before realising it was Prue who was waking her up.

"Prue what's going on?" Phoebe groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"We overslept Phoebe. Its almost half past 2." Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe said removing any grogginess she had just had.

"Its 20 past now and will be coming up for half 2. You need to get dressed. Pipers in the bathroom so you use the downstairs one." Prue said.

With that Prue walked out of the room and Phoebe found some clothes to wear and rushed down stairs.

30 minutes later Piper and Phoebe came downstairs clothed and dressed. Piper walked into the kitchen. Prue was sitting there drinking coffee and had just finished a bowl of cereal. She put it in the sink and sat back at the table. Phoebe went to the bread bin and put some toast in the toaster.

"Hey shouldn't you be rushing to work?" Piper asked to Prue while looking at the clock.

"Oh right you don't know. I quit my job." Prue said casually.

"What?" Piper semi yelled.

"Roger was pissing me off and it was a lousy job so I quit but don't worry I will be looking for another job." She said.

Piper just looked at her. Before Prue would be losing her mind but now she was just chilled out about the fact that she had no job. Being a witch was already taking its toll on Prue.

"Why are you staring at me?" Prue asked looking at her.

"Because you've been a witch for 38 hours and 50 minutes and already your changing." Piper said frustrated.

"I haven't changed Piper." Prue declared whilst looking up at her.

"The Prue I know would be raging from France to Australia because she didn't have a job: quitted or not." Piper said while placing a hand on her hip.

"We have bigger problems now but like I said I will work on finding a job and I haven't changed." Prue stated.

"If you say so Prue." Piper said in tone that said clearly I don't believe that.

Prue was about to argue with Piper but chose not to. Now was not the time to be fighting with her sisters. They needed to be on the same page to deal with things. This was a huge change in their lives and they needed to stick together to deal with it. Piper was completely wrong. Prue hadn't changed was she different yeah that was because she now had magic otherwise she was still the same her. Phoebe chose to say nothing. Piper clearly wasn't going to like what was gonna happen next. Phoebe came and sat down at the table. She gave Prue a look and pointed the clock. It was 5 to 3. Time seemed to be moving really quick.

After her little tiff Piper didn't say anything. She put on the tv and made herself coffee and also made some toast. She only spoke when she noticed a cat in the kitchen. After Prue gave an explanation Piper went back to watching the tv. The news channel was still talking about the woman no witch who was killed on Wednesday night. The news anchor named her as Serena Fredrick, she was 26 and lived in a 1 bedroom apartment who worked as a receptionist for some corporate company. Piper found it so sad to know that this woman had died because of Jeremy. She wondered if he had deceived Serena and the others the way he had with her.

Prue wanted to make sure her and sisters ate something before going to try and fight more warlocks. Piper was clearly having a bad reaction to this witch business. Prue was too but she apparently could handle it better. Phoebe had finished her toast and it had just gone 3. They needed to make a move. _**'Here goes nothing'**_ she thought to herself.

"Ok Piper now that we've eaten, I'm sorry to say this but we need to use our powers. Phoebe got a vision yesterday in hospital..."

"Wait hospital?" Piper said in a worried voice and looked to Phoebe.

"She fell her off her bike, any who she got a vision and saw these two warlocks attacking this guy. We wanted to talk about this last night but you needed to rest besides I wasn't expecting us all to wake up so late. Look we need to go to the hospital now so we can find out where this guy lives and then go to his house and save him. We need to fight these warlocks and then..." She looked to Phoebe.

"Vanquish them with the Power of 3." Phoebe finished for her.

"Yeah we came up with the plan last night and we sort of need to go now." Prue said a bit urgently.

Piper looked between the both of them and could tell they were being serious. She couldn't believe it. They almost died last night and they wanted to go fight another warlock no two warlocks. They were insane. It wasn't everyday Prue and Phoebe sided together or worked together. Not because they hated each other but more little petty things. Prue always thought she was right and Phoebe always challenged that and growing up. That usually ended up in an argument that Piper would haft to mediate between. Now they were both agreeing with each other and making plans together. At least this witch thing was bringing them together if it meant saving a life.

"Your both insane." Piper stated while crossing her arms.

"Piper if we don't help this boy he is going to die." Phoebe said. You could hear the unspoken plea I her voice. 'Piper please help us or its your fault he dies'

Piper sighed before saying "Well I guess I don't have a choice do I?" She couldnt handle guilt like that.

"Great ok Phoebe grab a pad and pen and in the attic I saw a baseball bat in the corner. Get that and then your coat." Prue said standing up.

Phoebe wanted to ask why but they were wasting time. So she did as she was told and rushed up stairs. Prue then grabbed her car keys and purse and jacket and Piper did the same. Both went out the door and went into Prue's car. Two minutes later Phoebe came outside with the note pad and pen , baseball bat and her jacket and purse. She then jumped into the back seat.

"Why did you want me to get these?" Phoebe asked as Prue turned on the engine.

"So you can write down the address and if the warlocks attacks you." Prue said as if it were obvious.

"Right." Phoebe said while she grimaced. Her only protection was baseball bat? That sucks. She thought to herself.

"And what's a baseball bat gonna do to a warlock?" Piper asked with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well hopefully nothing, as you and me will deal with the warlocks." Prue said and smiled sweetly at sister before adding "But just in case." And with that she drove out of the driveway.

Piper glared at Prue but said nothing. The 20 minute Journey was silent between the 3 sisters. All thinking about the situation. When they got to the hospital it was coming up for Half past 3. Phoebe wasn't sure what time this was gonna happen but the sooner they got to him the better chance they had of saving him.

The sisters got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Phoebe suggested they go to the floor they were on yesterday. They went to the elevator and went to the floor.

"Piper you need to freeze the woman when she types in the guys details. Ok?" Prue said.

"Wait I've only used it twice how do you expect to just do it?" Piper asked.

"Piper you haft to try." Phoebe said.

"Fine I'll try and if it doesn't work?" She said looking at the both of them.

"We'll work on that." Prue said unsure herself.

When the doors opened Prue went to the desk. With Piper and Phoebe behind her. She was happy it was a different woman.

"Hi, our little cousin was admitted in here and we want to see if he's ok." Prue said as genuine as she could."

"Name please." The woman asked.

"Chris Payne." Prue said. Her heart beat seemed to be pumping. It was what happened when you were deceiving someone. You always got nervous about it. Wondering if they were gonna catch you out. No matter what the intention.

"Ah here we go." The woman said.

"Piper Now." Phoebe whispered.

Piper did the clenching gesture and then spread out her hands and nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Piper whispered.

"looks like your cousin was discharged yesterday." The woman said.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe step forward and asked.

"Appears so." The woman said smiling.

Prue heard Phoebe and Piper. Piper didn't do it. How could she make the power work on command or response? She was angry when her power worked. What would Piper had been? She said she did it twice and one of those times was with Jeremy. He attacked her so she must of been scared. Make her scared now or get a jump response. A woman was walking by with a coffee near Piper and Phoebe. Prue squinted her eyes at a pen on the desk and made zoom at the women's feet. She came tumbling at Piper and Phoebe. Piper responded by lifting up her hands and suddenly everything froze.

"Whoa." Phoebe said in amazement.

"Piper you did it." Prue said as if that had nothing to do with her.

"How come we are not frozen?" Phoebe said looking around.

"Maybe it doesn't work on witches or family." Piper said weakly and astounded.

"How long does this last Piper?" Prue said looking around.

"Not long." Piper said.

"Phoebe now." Prue ordered.

Phoebe went round the desk and looked at the screen. She saw the address and wrote it down. She then came back round and went back to her spot however they noticed the women about to trip and her coffee liquid frozen in mid-air. Phoebe took a step back while Piper went behind the women. Just then everything unfroze and Piper grabbed the woman from falling flat on her face. The coffee hit the ground. The woman thanked Piper and turned back around.

"Well thank you. I guess we will be leaving." She said And with that Prue, Piper and Phoebe turned and went back to the elevators. Once they got in they were alone.

"Oh my god you guys. I can't believe we just did that. We're like Charlie's witches or something." Phoebe said in excitement.

Prue and Piper both shook their heads at Phoebe but both amazingly cracked a smile.

They came out of the elevator and out of the hospital. 8 minutes had passed. They got back into the car.

"Where to Phoebe?" Prue asked starting the engine.

"45 Persil lane, 94115, San Francisco." She said reading the piece of paper.

"God help us." Piper cried as Prue drove out of the hospital car park.

They were on their way to save Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok I just wanted to try get genuine reactions. Really see how the sisters feel. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. I don't have powers

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's House:

Chris had woken up. It was 6am on the dot. He didn't want to wake up but he knew what to much sleep to your body could do. He remembered how he had forced himself yesterday to fall asleep. His head was hurting. Obviously his mind needed a serious time out. He was working himself too hard and his mind was reacting by making him think he could hear voices. So he went to sleep. When he got home yesterday he just slept. He remembered his mom bringing cookies and later on streak and mash with veg. He just about finished it and went back to sleep. He wondered if his Mom was wrong in not letting him stay at the hospital but his bed was more comfy anyway. He had slept through most the day and the night. His mind had to be rested now.

He got up and went to the bathroom. His head seemed fine. No voices, no headache, no nothing. He seemed fine. His hypothesis looked to be right. Although he would haft to give it another couple of hours. He felt really awake and decided to take a long shower. He would talk to the guys later about what he missed in class. Luckily for him, Harry was a complete geek and recorded all their lectures so Chris could listen and take notes. After coming out of shower he fixed himself up and went downstairs. It was now 10 passed 7. Wow he took long he must of needed that shower. He saw his mother in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"Morning Mom." Chris said while going into the fridge for some juice.

"Morning baby. How's your head?" She asked but kept looking at the food.

"All better. Well at least for now." He said while pouring a glass of orange juice.

"See all you needed was mama's cooking." Cathy said in smooshy baby type voice.

"What ever you say mom." He said while raising his brow but smirking too.

"Want eggs honey?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." Chris said while put a hand over his stomach.

"Well cause you just about ate last night and barely had anything yesterday. We should of stopped of at the deli but I did my shopping like I said so feel free to snack away. Oh and our not going college today you can go back next week. The doctor ordered bed rest. Just in case." Cathy said.

"Mom I cant miss class today and tomorrow. I'll have way to much to catch up on." Chris stated in frustration.

"Honey the doctors couldn't find a problem but your headache still happened and caused you to pass out. Besides I called your Professor he will take notes he doesn't want you dying in his class so you aren't missing out ok. So you stay put mister." She said in a very mother way.

Chris groaned.

"You know any other child would be happy for some days off." Cathy said in high pitch voice.

"I am not any other child." He said and walked out the kitchen.

"No your not Christopher. Far from it." Cathy said in a low sinister voice.

Later on His brothers and sister had got up, they all had breakfast and they had gone to school. Cathy had gone to work so Chris was by himself. He decided he would be productive with his day. He turned on the stereo and started to clean the house. His mom would appreciate it. He also decide he would make dinner. Chris could be such guy mom at times it was unreal but it was who he was. His morning was spent cooking and cleaning. When he was done it was already 1 in the afternoon. He still wanted to take it easy so was fighting himself to not read or study. He decided that he should play some PS1 seeming as he had time. He usually would only play if his brothers pestered him and even then most of the time he didn't.

He had to admit he liked the time by himself to just play. It was quite relaxing considering he was shooting zombies. He played for several hours before the door bell rung. He looked at he clock it was coming up for 4 o'clock. His mom should of been back by now or maybe it was Aidy. He paused the game and got up. He opened the door to see his ex neighbour who used to lived couple doors down.

"Brittany! Oh gosh hi. Long time no see. What are you doing here?" Chris said surprised to see her and hugged her.

"Hi Chris looking good." She said in seductive tone whilst tilting her head to the side and smiling.

Chris hadn't seen Brittany since he was 14. Her and her dad moved to Chicago. He had to admit she looked good.

"Can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah of course." He said and opened the door wider to let her through.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit, and it smells good." She said looking around.

"Uh yeah well I just cleaned up, lucky too if I hadn't you would seen the skip this place was." He said with a nervous chuckle. Why was he nervous. "So what are you doing here Brittany? Not that I'm not happy to see you but like you why you here?" Chris asked again. Silently he was cursing himself. He was rambling

"Oh well we're in town for two weeks visiting the old folks and I thought I should walk down memory lane." She said while giving him a sultry look.

"Wow well its great seeing you. You look amazing. How's your dad and life in the windy city then?" He said while slightly blushing.

"Chris I was hoping I'd see you today and I don't want to talk about Chicago or my dad. In fact I don't want to talk at all. I just want you." Brittany said as she move forward and took of her jacket. She was wearing a low crop top and mini skirt with high heels and he could see the stockings.

"Uh Brittany as much as you are smoking hot right now um, you know my mom and brothers and sister are gonna be home soon and I have got to study so..." He said but she had come forward and a put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh. You can't resist me Chris. I know you want me. Tell me you want me." She said in a sultry whisper in his ear.

Chris was shocked. He couldn't believe that Brittany was here for a booty call. Something Chris screamed telling him to resist but he didn't want to. He couldn't.

"I want you." He said with a glazed look on his eye.

"Tell me you need me." She said while caressing her hand all over him.

A"I need you." He said in trance.

She took his hand and lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom. She started to kiss him before removing his top and pushing him back on the bed. She turned around and locked the door and began to do a little dance and strip until she was just in her bra and panties with the stockings. She then climbed on top of him and began kissing him.

' _ **Chris if she sleeps with you, afterwards she will kill you'**_

Chris's eyes opened in shock. A beautiful girl was on top of him, kissing him but something about the entire situation felt wrong. There was also the fact that he had just heard his mothers voice in his head suggesting that Brittany was going to kill him. It was like he was waking up. Not because of the thought of being killed but the way his mother has spoke set him on edge. Something about her voice the way she had said that was almost sinister sounding but his mother wasn't here was she?

"Brittany? Brittany what are you doing? Brittany stop!" Chris said while shoving her off.

"look at me and tell me you want me." She demanded while cupping his face.

' _ **Don't do it Chris'**_ Cathy said in his mind.

Chris heard his mother again. His eyes scanned the room. She wasn't there but her voice was enough to make something tick in him. To realise that he was in trouble. His eyes landed back on Brittany while her hand was still gripping his face. She noticed the craze look in her eyes and the strange feelings Brittany was making him feel were gone.

"Brittany you should go." He said moving his face from her grip and moving off the bed whilst putting his shirt back on. He then picked up her clothes off the floor and put them on the bed.

"Are you rejecting me?" She asked in a deadly voice.

Something about the way she said the sentence did not sit right with Chris. It made the hairs on the back his neck stand.

"Look we shouldn't do this. I'm sorry. It was really good seeing you again Brittany but you need to go." Chris said looking away from her.

Brittany got up from the bed and Chris regretted his words instantly. Brittany's facial expression darkened and then all of sudden a strange shriek was let out but that's not what Chris was worried about it was the fact that her tongue was long and looked like the end of scorpion tale of that had pincers on it.

Chris backed up away from Brittany his heart Pumping. He felt like he was about to pass out but he couldn't afford to under the circumstances.

"How dare you reject me." She screeched at him. Once again the tongue sticking at.

"Bri- Brittany calm down. Please calm down. Th-Th-This isn't right. I'm not that type of guy. Ok I actually like romance. Ok I'm not rejecting you. Id just rather talk to you. I haven't seen you in almost 5 years." Chris said hoping she would understand. He was backed up to the door and was covering his movements of trying to open the door. He remembered that she had locked it and how he was positioned his arm wouldn't be able to reach up and unlock the door whilst behind his back.

He looked at time. It was already 20 past 4. Someone must be coming home by now. Oh god please let someone come home he thought to himself. Chris was scared. Brittany looked like she wanted to kill him and right now she didn't seem human. What was happening? Why was everything strange going on all of a sudden?

"Not good enough." She said in deadly voice and came running at Chris.

There wasn't enough time. He couldn't turn around unlock the door and run out before she reached him. She was only a meter away. Chris just closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

It was the strangest feeling he ever felt. It was only for a second that he felt it but he did. It seemed to tug from his ventriculus or as it was more commonly known as the stomach muscle. Feeling started there and it was like he was just ripped into shreds but it didn't hurt. It was like he turned into millions of atoms or even billions of subatomic particles and he was floating through a type of veil before his body came back to whole.

When Chris opened his eyes he was astounded. He seemed to be downstairs in his living room.

If he had time he would of contemplated on how he could break the laws of Physics and transfer his energy from his bedroom and to his living room but he didn't. Instantly after the weird feeling he heard the roar from upstairs. He sprinted towards the front door but it was stuck. Why wouldn't it open? He then ran towards the kitchen and tried to get out of the back door but it wouldn't budge. He tried the kitchen window but this too was stuck as if someone had glued it shut. He could still hear noise coming from upstairs. He was getting really scared. He pulled a knife from the draw and shoved in his back jean pocket. It was small so it fit without hurting him.

He ran into the living room and tried the windows but once again he couldn't open it. He saw it was dark outside but people were still passing buy. He banged on the window but no one took notice. He noted it was quiet and that was never a good sign when someone was trying to kill you. He turned around to see Brittany standing in the living room with a devilish smile across her face. Only a table was separating them.

Before Chris could even utter a word, Brittany had sprinted across the room and leapt over the table. She landed right in front of Chris and stuck out her tongue.

All of sudden Brittany burst into flames. Chris couldn't believe it. Brittany had just died but what was worse is that he had seen how and who. His mother was standing there and she had thrown a ball of what looked liked pure purple energy .

"Mom!" Chris said terrified. He felt like he wanted to cry.

"Hello Chris." Cathy said in a menacing voice.

"Mom what's going on?" Chris said in a weak voice.

"What do you think kid? You were gonna be killed by horny demon because you didn't hit it." A voice said that sounded way too familiar. John guiles walked in the room with what Chris was sure was known as an Athame. He didn't have an interest in them but he had a book on medical knives and although an Athame was not a medical knife Chris had looked other knives and studied them. He also looked at books that would demonstrate knife inflicted wounds and the differences between the wounds. Chris always had a first for knowing things before he needed too. He was only in college studying science but he had a lot of information already for when he would get into med school.

Cathy was sure that Chris's eyes were gonna pop out his skull. The look of pure terror on his face was delightful.

"See Azazel I told you my idea would work." Cathy said still in her dark voice.

"Yes Danika you were right, although maybe we should of let him continue just a little bit. I mean I would hate to die a virgin." He said I taunting voice.

"No my baby is gonna stay pure for his death." She said also mocking him.

"Mom?" He said whilst fighting back the tears.

"Mom." She said mimicking him "I'm not your mom. I never have been." She said so cold it made Chris jerk.

"Mom stop it please." He said in a small plea.

"She just told you she is not your mother and she never was." John said with a toothy grin.

"Then who are you if your not my mother?" He said finding his voice and looking directly at her.

"Your nightmare. Your murderer. Your whatever you like as long as it ends with pain." She said while flashing him an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this?" He said in panicked whisper.

"Because we want your powers." John said in heartless tone.

"Yes he said powers. You have them although it wasn't the power I expected but it does trick besides it's the other half we're mostly interested in but your witch side will come in handy indeed." Cathy said in response to Chris's face of disbelief .

"What are you talking about?" He shouted in frustration.

"You Chris are a witch. Your also something called a whitelighter. In other terms your an angel. Your every mothers dream. Your mother and father was a witch and whitelighter. However this type of union is forbidden so they gave you up however we took you in and raised you until your powers came but annoyingly they came very late but there here now, so now you die." Cathy said very serious looking.

"Your both insane. I don't have powers." Chris said more to himself. He knew he was lying but he couldn't help it logic was screaming at him not to believe.

"Yes you do Christopher. Although I thought you would be able freeze seeming as you were born second but telepathy is a very useful power on it's own and boosted by your heritage it will be very powerful and as for your whitelighter powers they will be golden. You see there are other whitelighters that are more powerful than yourself. There called elders. Elders are the top angels and they live in the heavens but only whitelighters can get into the heavens. We're gonna use your powers to go into heavens and kill some elders. Once we have their powers we are gonna steal some more and then takeover a little place called the underworld and then every other realm too and that starts with you Chris. You should be proud." John said with a twisted smile.

"Your lying!" Chris Declared.

"Not at tall Chris. How do you explain your headache. I realised after your sudden headache someone must of awakened your powers. I thought if it wasn't freezing as that's not a mental power then it was telekinesis but I've seen that reaction before and realised it wasn't so Azazel did a little tester when you were in the bathroom yesterday talking to the man with the cheating wife. That was him. He's so good at shapeshifting. Adam would know Azazel played your Daddy. Adam took that one hard. Any who Azazel wanted to kill you yesterday but I said to wait just to see if your whitelighter powers had manifested. I wanted to make sure we hadn't made a mistake and taken the wrong child. So I decided to let Brittany who was a succubus make those powers manifest. Her mother fell in love with human. Pathetic really. He raised her tried to keep her good. She killed her daddy years ago. I was so proud. I asked her to come and told her she could feast on you. You like a good boy rejected her so she tried to kill you and you orbed. So now its time to kill you." Cathy stated with pure evil in her words.

"Who are you?" He asked again letting his tears flow.

"I am the demon that killed your real adoptive mother and took her place. She begged and cried but I killed her anyway and took her identity as Cathy Payne. I had Azazel here become john who beat you and your siblings here so your powers would manifest but they didn't so I had the misfortune of still looking after you vile creatures and I still have 3 more to go." Cathy said with disgust present in her tone.

"What is wrong with you?" Chris said trying to buy time.

"We don't want to be ruled. We want to do the ruling. So we came up with an idea. Find some of the most powerful witch children out there. Take them. Raise them. Wait for their powers to manifest. Kill them. What do you think happened to Adam. I only told you he left for New York so you didn't think he was dead. Been in the basement for however long. He begged. He cried. It was pitiful really. His power was called pyschokinesis Very rare but powerful. There are many witches in the world but a lot of them are lower level or there powers are just weak. You, Adam, Aidy, JJ and Jason are not. Aidy and the twins are from powerful bloodlines and we are gonna take their powers too but now yours are gonna be taken. It wasn't fun raising youbut this is the end of an era. Goodbye Chris." Cathy said emotionless.

She then formed another ball of energy in her hand and began to advance. John did the same. He couldn't believe it. He was gonna die at the hand of his mother and ex step father. No not his mother a woman who had pretended to be his mother his whole life who didn't even care about who she killed like his brother and the woman who was meant to be his mother.

All of sudden Cathy threw the ball. Chris ducked. John then moved forward and was about to stab him. Chris closed his eyes. He wasn't gonna get out of this.

All of sudden he felt a breeze across his face and heard a crash. He opened his eyes to see three women in the doorway. He saw john in the corner of the room. He seemed to have crashed into the tv and was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's House: The Sister's and Chris

"Come on step on it Prue. Its gone past 4 o'clock." Phoebe said anxious.

"I'm going as fast as I can Phoebe." Prue said slightly annoyed.

"Phoebe you don't know when this guy is going to get attacked and we can't save him if we're dead." Piper said firmly.

"I know Piper but we cant let him die." Phoebe stated.

"We're not going to Phoebe but I've ran a red light and I'm speeding. I want to prevent a death not cause one." Prue said while focusing on the road.

They drove for 10 minutes before they found the street. Prue parked. The sisters got out the car with Phoebe picking up the baseball bat.

They walked up to number 45. "What do we do now?" Piper asked unsure of what to do.

"Um that's a good question. Should we knock?" Prue also said uncertain of the next course of action.

Phoebe moved away from the door. She looked around and saw people but they weren't paying attention to her and her sisters. Phoebe walked across the front lawn and did her best to peer through the window. She gasped as she could see her premonition playing out in front of her eyes. She moved back toward the door.

"He's in trouble, we need to get in now." Phoebe said rushed.

Prue seemed to be getting control at least a little of this power. She imagined putting a key in the door and then grabbing the handle and twisting it. She squinted her eyes and the door opened.

"Prue did you do that?" Piper said confused as the door opened.

"Yeah." Prue said.

"Ok come on." Phoebe said and walked in. They tried to be as quiet as they could and got to the living room and saw a blonde woman throw a purple ball. The Chris guy duck and saw the other guy about to stab him.

"Prue." Phoebe said in a voice that said do something.

Prue squinted her eyes and the man with the knife went flying into the tv and looked unconscious.

The woman and Chris looked to see what was happening.

"Aahh let me take a very estimated guess. The charmed ones? Am I correct?" She said tauntingly.

"Damn straight." Phoebe said with a confidence she didn't have.

"Let him go." Prue said in a strong voice.

"Or what?" She sneered.

"Or deal with us." Prue said in a threatening tone.

"Haha Haha oh how the mighty charmed ones come here and think they know what their doing when they've only just received their powers. You make me laugh and tell me how are you gonna kill two demons with them when there barely there." She said whilst laughing.

"Let him go." Phoebe also said fiercely.

"Your just babies and you come here making demands? How foolish. I think I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Cathy said evilly.

She grabbed Chris and threw him into the wall. He wasn't unconscious but the throw knocked the wind out him. She then created two energy balls in the palms of both her hands and threw them at the sisters. Phoebe ducked out of the way. One of the balls was coming toward Pip and she stuck her hands out in response. The ball froze in mid-air as did everything else in the room.

"Oh oh ok Phoebe go grab him." Prue said as she side stepped the frozen ball that was coming to her.

Phoebe got up and Picked Chris off the floor. He was awake but disorientate. Although she was moving him he didn't seem to be frozen.

She put picked him up to his feet draped his arm over her shoulder. They walked over to the door and the three turned to him. His vision was coming into focus.

"Are you ok?" Prue asked.

"Not really." Chris Said in small voice.

"Just stay behind us ok." Prue said.

He nodded.

"Ok power of 3?" Phoebe said looking to her sisters.

"Yep." Prue said.

The turned away from him.

Just then the room unfroze. The energy ball that came flying toward Prue hit wall. Piper had actually forgotten to move and Prue realised the energy ball was gonna hit her. She squinted her eyes and the ball of raging light went flying back at its creator. It hit her and she went up in a rage of flames before she was gone. She had been incinerated rather than blown up.

"Mommmmm!" Chris shouted and ran over to the spot where she had been vanquished.

"You killed my mom." Chris said in low but clearly upset voice.

"Wait she was your mom?" Piper asked shocked.

"Chris I'm so sorry but your mom just said she was a demon and she was gonna kill you. We had to help you." Phoebe said in a soft nurturing voice as she moved toward him. She put her hand on his arm and he retracted his arm away.

"Don't touch me. You killed my mom and your trying to comfort me." He spat while letting tears flow from his eyes. Phoebe tried again.

"Chris please listen to me, we are..."

"I don't care who you are, what you are or why. Yeah you saved my life but killed my mother nothing you tell me can make that ok now get out." He shouted at them.

Just then a groan was heard. The four witches looked over to the noise. They had almost forgot that another demon was in the room. He stood up and saw them all. He looked at Chris and saw his face and instantly he knew. He knew what they did to his Danika. His Beloved. They vanquished her. No they murdered her.

"You stupid witches." He spat in rage. He formed a ball of fire in his hand but it was huge bigger than the energy balls. It looked like he had merged two fire balls together. All of sudden he thrust his hands forward. The large fireball came flying through the air. Chris and Phoebe were closer to John. The fireball was closer to them. Although Chris was distraught he seemed frozen with fear. Phoebe saw this and instantly dived on Chris out of harms way. Piper also dived out of the way. Prue chose to duck instead of dive. The fireball hit the wall and scorched it. Phoebe had dived on Chris a little harder than she expected. He hit his head against the floor and groaned. He wasn't unconscious but he wasn't properly conscious once again. Phoebe was ok but diving out of the way had managed to cause her pain. Prue stood back up and once more squinted her eyes. Azazel went flying and crashed into the coffee table. He quickly recovered this time.

"So the charmed ones have come to save their witchlighter brother. But only one them has some kick and even then she has to squint her eyes." He mocked. He then picked up the Athame and shimmered out. Prue was astonished he had sort of wobbled or shimmered and he was gone. Piper and Phoebe had watched him from the floor disappear and both got up and came and stood by Prue. The three looked around.

"Is he gone?" Piper asked looking around

"I'm more concerned about where he is." Phoebe said also looking around.

"I don't know but lets not stay and find out. Grab Chris and lets get the hell out of here." Prue said.

"Not so fast ladies. This party is just getting started." Azazel said deviously from behind them. He threw Prue from the back of her hair into the hallway and she went straight into the wall and slumped down it. Piper and Phoebe turned around but he had grabbed them by their throats and through them into the living room. Both hit the wall and also slump down just like Prue had. He had put the Athame in his coat and just pulled it out. He walked over to Prue. Prue was just waking up but was in pain and dizzy from the throw. She could make out that Azazel was standing in front of her. He then picked her up gripped her by the throat.

"So this is the best that the mighty charmed ones can do? Pathetic. And yet you killed my Danika. My beautiful Danika. The love of my life. So now you pay. Demons will know it was Azazel who killed the charmed ones and once and for all rid the world of the filthy, rotten, no good warren line. I will avenge Danika's death and take your powers and live the dream we aimed to accomplish. You, your sisters and your pathetic little brother and don't worry ill find that extra little bitch of a sister yours too. Ill kill her as well. Don't you worry about that all five you will be no more and I will go on to ruling the underworld with all of your powers. Goodbye witch." He said while he pointed the knife at her throat.

Prue couldn't focus properly to push him away. She was going to die. She could feel the knife coming to end her life. This was it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed


	11. Piper Relax

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's House/Kengrove woods: The Sisters and Chris.

Just then Azazel stopped. His face twisted in pain and he blew up in front of Prue. The Athame dropped to the ground. Prue who had been losing oxygen during his monologue started coughing. Her vision just about cleared back into focus and she saw Chris standing there with a little kitchen knife in his hand. He looked emotionally exhausted. He dropped the knife and extended a hand to Prue. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet and let go of her. The same feeling she had got with Paige was now the feeling she was experiencing with Chris. He was familiar. He said nothing and walked to the spot where Cathy had been killed. He stared for several moments before he heard a groan. He saw the girl with short light brown hair starting to stir. He heard water running and realised the other one must be in the kitchen. He went to the one with brown hair and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Phoebe said.

Chris said nothing and went back to the spot. Phoebes heart broke and she was about to go over but she heard a groan. She looked over and saw Piper getting up. She ran over and helped her.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asked with concerned expression.

"Well every bone in my body hurts but apart from that I'm fine." She said rather sarcastic. She would of continued but could hear the quiet but audible sobs coming from Chris. His back was facing them. He knew they could hear him but he didn't care. The woman he had known his whole life, who taught him how to walk. Who fed him. Who changed him. Read him bedtime stories. Made his favourite cookies was all part of a scam. She had killed the real women who was going to do all those things and more. She had killed his brother. He believed he had just deserted the family because that's what Cathy told him. What would he do now? His mom was always there for him. She was his rock. Now she was gone. Worse she was a demon. What would he tell Aidy and the twins who were supposedly witches too.

' _ **Oh no we need to do something. Where's Prue? she'll know what to do'**_ He heard one of them say.

He couldn't be arsed to deny the whole witch thing no matter how much logic screamed at him. He was witch with the power of telepathy and his siblings were witches too with different powers. It was why they had been kidnapped. The women in his house also had powers and were witches. He had noted that the one with short brown hair was the one he saw yesterday go all rigid in hospital. Perhaps this was a power of hers that allowed her to know his name and location and come and save him at the exact part he was in danger. He didn't know for sure but wasn't going to ask. These women or at least the one with black hair had killed his mom with her own power if it was hers. He knew in his heart he was being stupid. If they hadn't of come his mom would of killed him. It was a heart breaking thought. Chris however was choosing to be mad at them instead of her.

Prue had just walked into the living room. She had grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. She needed some as she had practically been choked out. She really hoped Phoebe didn't have any more visions. She was exhausted and in pain. She had taken out her first demon the problem was she had been the boy's mother. She had noticed a family portrait and realised that Chris had younger siblings. Crap. She thought to herself. Saving Chris was the right thing but what happen to him and these kids. There was also something that made her heart clench when his mom had died. Every instinct in her wanted nothing but to tell him everything was gonna be ok.

When she entered thee living room she saw Chris on his knees and Piper and Phoebe behind him looking sympathetic. They knew what it was like to lose their mom but circumstances was much different and they had helped. Prue also knew but she couldn't comfort him when she had specifically killed Danika but she couldn't help wonder why he saved her he could of let the Azazel freak kill her but he didn't.

Piper and Phoebe came over to Prue and shared a hug but said nothing. They all looked at Chris who had his head down while he sobbed. He knew they watching him but he didn't want to look up. Several moments of silence passed before Phoebe spoke up.

"Chris. Chris I know your upset and you have every right to be but right now you need to be strong. We need to take you somewhere safe. Although there isn't a threat here anymore you should be somewhere else. Do you know of place we can take you?" She said while kneeling down beside him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Chris stated firmly in a hoarse voice.

"Chris." Phoebe said.

"You don't know me. Stop calling my name like you know me cause you don't. We are not friends and you've helped enough." He shouted at Phoebe.

"Hey we're just trying to help you." Piper said in a subtle tone.

"Well I don't want or need it. Thanks for saving my life now bye." He said in a that's final tone.

He got up and walked pasted all three them. Prue decided this was not the end of the conversation. This boy needed help just like the rest of his family. She grabbed onto Chris's arm.

"Hey look I'm really sorry. Don't blame my sisters, blame me. You saw what happened. I killed your mother and if I didn't she would have killed you. I know your upset and angry so blame me but let my sisters help you. Please." Prue said while she had tight grip. Piper and Phoebe watched the scene unfold.

"Let go of me." Chris shouted while trying to twist his arm out her grip.

"Please Chris." She pleaded whilst ignoring his protest.

Just then Chris got really irritated and wanted to be alone. He wanted be away from these women. Away from the house and away from the world. There was always one place where he felt like he could be at peace. It was his old fort. His special place. Where the outside was a only a dream. He in that moment desired to be there and once again he felt that shredding feeling and before he knew it he was there. In his old fort.

He couldn't bring himself to question all the craziness of today. He had been given answers but they were all wrong. Ones he didn't like. Ones he wasn't ready to handle yet. It would all eventually sink in. That he was a witch that his siblings were too. His mother was a demon and was going to kill him over powers and three other witches killed her to protect him. He had killed his ex step father who was also a demon and abused him to make his powers come out.

He sat down and listened to the silence. He was in Kengrove woods which was only down the road from his house and where his old fort was. He loved coming to these woods as a child and exploring. He knew the woods pretty well and it gave him peace to be in the environment. His mom would always let him and as long as he didn't try to climb the trees which when he was younger he always did.

His mom who was now dead and wasn't really his mom at tall. Chris couldn't take it anymore. He fell down to his knees and burst out crying. It was only thing he could do. Just cry and let it all out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's House/The Manor: The Sisters

"What just happened?" Phoebe said astonished.

"Where did he go?" Piper said confused.

Prue looked at the space that was once Chris. He must of teleported.

"It was a form of teleportation." Prue answered while still looking to the spot.

"Well we need to find him." Phoebe said urgently.

"Phoebe we're hurt. We need to go home. The demons you saw in your vision are dead. Chris is safe besides he probably need space after all I did just kill his mom." Prue said while she lowered her gaze.

"But..."

"Yeah Phoebe I think we've had enough demon hunting for today. Can we please go home?" Piper said looking at the both of them.

"Yeah lets go home." Phoebe said reluctantly. She looked around one last time and couldn't see him. She would haft to look at the book and see exactly what that was cause both him and the guy could but they did it in two different ways. Something in her was screaming to find him but he chose to not be found and she was in pain. Her entire body was aching from that throw. Her sister was right Chris was safe at least from his demonic parents. Phoebe wanted to ask about the state of the house but Prue and Piper had already started to leave. Phoebe gave one more look. She notice the bat she brought and didn't use and picked it up before she too left and went after sisters.

The had got in the car and the time said 4:57. Were they in there that long. They really needed to find away in and out if this was gonna occur more regally not to mention protection. They still needed to have a proper talk and sit-down about this. Phoebe would bring the book of shadowsand they would really sit down and talk about this. The drive was silent each sister deliberating on the event that had just taken place. Prue couldn't help but feel guilty. She had done the right thing but to him she was still his mother. Probably the only one he ever knew. The pain he felt when saw her die reminded her of her own pain the day her mother died. There was something else bothering Prue something Azazel said.

He had suggested there was 5 Halliwell's instead of 3. He had suggested that Chris was one and that there was another sister who he would find as if she was lost. Prue knew the idea was absurd as their mom didn't have any kids and she was sure there powers weren't through their father side. There was no way it was possible. So why was it nagging her? She decided to forget about it for now there were other pressing concerns at hand.

45 minutes later they had arrived to the manor it would of been half but Piper at some point in the journey asked Prue to stop the car. She took about fifteen minutes. She had gone to get three coffees and some deli subs. It made a better alternative than awkward silence that was accompanying their journey so far. Prue and Phoebe were thankful. They needed something to focus on other than their thoughts and subs and coffee right now seemed like a good substitute.

It had just gone quarter to 6. The sisters entered the manor in silence. Phoebe felt a weird feeling but she chose to ignore it. It was probably the vanquish and how it went. For one she thought it would be relatively simple like what happened to Jeremy. Although it wasn't easy it was more simple. Technically today was complicated. Jeremy didn't attack the way the demons did. Two there wasn't an innocent yesterday just them but today the guy accused them of murder if vanquishing a demon could be called murder than that's what they were in his eyes instead of his saviours. She was shocked at first but now it just upset her to know that their first innocent probably hated them. Worse she felt some sort of connection to him.

Piper didn't know how to feel. Yesterday she killed her fiancé and today she killed two demons who very much came close to killing her and her sisters. Phoebe had given them powers and they could be barely used to stop them. Her and Prue did use them but they still could of died. Piper had never been thrown into a wall before and she didn't want to be again. They needed to get rid of these powers. They were going to get them killed.

Prue felt horrible somehow in doing the right thing she felt nothing but guilt. There something about this boy that made her feel this way. She really didn't like it. Today went horrible and she and her sisters had almost been killed. She knew this had been a bad idea but her heart told it was the right thing to do. They needed to think of better plan action of how to go about this whole new situation.

Prue went over to the answering machine. It had two messages on it. Prue played them.

 _ ***Message 1***_

 _ **Friday 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **: 4:42**_

' _ **Hey, its me Paige err Paige Matthews from the hospital. Err any who um I was just calling to say I'm a little held up and I'm not sure if ill be making it. Something has come up but I will make another call to let you know'**_

 _ ***Message 2***_

 _ **Friday 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **: 5:27**_

' _ **Hey me again, so turns out the thing was just a fluke and um I can make it if you have not changed your plans then I should be there in half an hour. Give or take so ill probably see you in half an hour. Bye'**_

"Oh Crap dinner. I completely forgot." Prue said stressed.

"Whose Paige?" Piper asked confused.

"Remember we told you I went hospital? When I got a vision I saw her about to knock two guys down so I rode my bike in front of her car but she hit a post. She didn't press charges so Prue invited her to dinner." Phoebe said while taking off her jacket.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Piper said annoyed her sister didn't properly explain about the hospital and all of sudden there was dinner plans. She woke up late and had demons to fight. There was nothing to eat and they Shouldn't be even having dinner with anyone not while this was going on. What if they turned this chick into a toad or revealed there powers and she called homeland security, FBI, The CIA, The secret service. Life wasn't a movie but this was a possibility now. They had magic. If people found out about them they would be experimented on. Locked up in prison or science lab. maybe burned at the stake or become performing monkeys.

Piper didn't want any of that to happen.

"Piper." Prue said as if she had been calling her for ages.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No I'm not. We cant have dinner we cant go out anymore. We need too just lock ourselves up in the manor until the day we die." Piper yelled exasperated.

"Piper relax" Phoebe said trying to calm her down by grabbing onto her arms.

"Well I agree about dinner but everything else is going a bit too far." Prue said casually.

"No its not Prue. What if we show her our powers. What if we..."

"Piper the only one who she could their power would Prue and has a better control than we do of our Powers. Yours would freeze her and mine only I can see. So will be fine and you always have something in fridge because you cook to feed the 5 thousand so check the fridge. Warm something up and Relax." Phoebe said while rubbing Piper's back and then pushing her to the kitchen.

Prue and Phoebe walked after Piper. Prue scrub some dishes and Phoebe set up the table. It was coming up for 10 past 6 when the door bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's Apartment:

Paige had woken up in the hospital bed. It was just after 10 in the morning. The doctors had run extra tests to be on the safe side but they had found nothing wrong with Miss Matthews. She was given breakfast and an hour later was discharged. She called a cab and took it to the station where she signed a form allowing her to collect her car. She had to wait about an hour before an officer escorted her to the body shop it was being held in and from there she went home.

Time was flying by as it was almost coming up for half past 1. She thought about Glen and how he was and what he was doing. In a couple of days she would get a postcard from him. She missed him.

When she got back to her apartment she took long hot shower. She really took her time to just relax. She had called her boss yesterday and let him know she had been in a car accident. He had given her the week off starting from next week. Paige hadn't actually told him she was completely fine but that could be her little secret. After her shower she put on the radio and she had dried her hair and put on a not to fancy or not casual dress with a matching blazer and boots. She applied her make up and even had time to paint her nails and let them dry. When she looked at the clock the time said half past 4. Why had she already got ready? She decided she was gonna watch some tv for while.

She had reached for the tv remote when her Phone rang. She went over and answered.

"Hello." Paige said.

"Paige I broke up with brad and I'm staying with you come and get me." A distraught voice said on the phone.

"Cindy what's going on?" Paige said while grimacing at the request she had made.

"Brad is a total jerk and I hope he dies." Cindy said

"Shut up Cindy." A voice said in the background

"Screw you Brad." She screamed.

"Put the phone down you lunatic." He screamed

"Go to hell you bastard." She screamed back at him.

"Already there with a crazy bitch like you around." He shouted.

"Paige come and get me before I murder this guy." Cindy said furious.

She hung up the phone. Paige was astonished from the conversation that had just erupt in her ear. Cindy was her cousin and probably least favourite one she was only a year younger than her but she acted like such a spoilt little brat.

She really hated they way Cindy would act at times but she was still her cousin. She would pick her up but she didn't want to spend time with her but she knew how emotional her cousin could get at times so she called the Halliwell's and got the answering machine. She said she may haft to cancel and would call again for conformation.

With that Paige was out the door and on her way to her cousin's house. 25 minutes later she had arrived. She rung on the door and cousin opened the door. Her make up was running down her face and she had a suitcase in her hand. She walked over to Paige's car and put it in. Cindy asked Paige to help her pack her other things. Cindy continued to argue with Brad. This carried on for 10 more minutes. All of sudden there was silence. Paige was upstairs in the house while they were down. What was going on? Paige walked down stairs with Pace and came into the living room to find the couple kissing.

"Unbelievable!" Paige yelled.

The two of them separated. From there conversation went on to . Were gonna work on us and can you bring my suitcase back and he promises he wont ever cheat again. Paige couldn't believe the actual dumb blonde her cousin could be at times. She actually was pissed but couldn't be arsed to deal with the situation. She got the suitcase and she used the phone and left another message telling the Halliwell's she would be there. She drove from her cousin's house all the way to their house. She was tad late but only by 10 minutes. She rung the door bell. She a silhouette by the door and then it was opened.

"Hi Paige." Said Prue kindly before opening the door wider to let her in.

"Hey Prue." She said whilst walking in.

"I love your outfit. Where did you get it?" Prue asked.

"Actually it was outfit gift from Macy's. My friend got it for me." Paige replied.

"Ooh and it matches I cant imagine the cost for that." Prue said while grinning.

"I didn't even want to know." Paige said. The two women burst out laughing. They both had that feeling they got yesterday.

"God your house is incredible. Do you own or rent?" Paige asked while looking around the manor.

"Own our grams willed the house to me my sisters." Prue said whilst looking around.

"You know I love everything fresh and new but I'm kinda digging the Victorian look." She said while feeling comfortable in the environment.

"Are you into interior design?" Prue inquired.

"Nah I'm actually into social work but I love to paint, draw and pretend to design my apartment when I buy new stuff." Paige said while smiling.

Just then Phoebe came out from the kitchen and came up towards them.

"Hi Paige." She said brightly.

"Hiya Phoebe." She said to her.

"We're glad you could make it. Take off your jacket come and sit." Phoebe said and ushered her over to the table. Phoebe sat next to her while Prue sat across from her.

"Piper is just in kitchen our other sister she should be out in a minute. In mean time what happened why did you think you wouldn't be able to come?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh well my cousin broke up with her boyfriend and both were hurling abuse at one another and she said to come get her then she's kissing him and I found out that I wasted my time to come and pack her bags so I left and came here instead." She said casually.

"Oh nightmare." Phoebe said whilst giggling.

"Tell me about it." Paige said shaking her head.

Piper came out with food on tray and two bottle of wines and put them on the table.

"Piper this Paige the woman Phoebe almost killed and Paige this is Piper the middle sister and one of San Francisco's best cooks." Prue said.

Phoebe glared at Prue whilst Piper and Paige shook hands. Piper was surprised that She looked so similar. She seemed to get the feeling as if she knew her. Piper was sure she had experienced this feeling already today.

"Nice to meet you I hope you'll like peppercorn steak with roast potatoes and mushroom salad or would prefer something else?" Piper asked kindly. She was fretting deeply on the inside but calmed herself enough to act.

"That sounds delicious. Ill be fine with that." Paige said liking the sound of that meal.

"You have no idea." Phoebe said with a huge smile.

"Red or white?" Piper asked while holding up the bottles.

"Oh I don't know I'm driving." Paige said reluctant.

"Oh go on. 1 won't kill you." Phoebe said almost daring her.

"Oh what the hell. Red will do please." She said and smiled.

Piper poured the bottle of red wine into hers and Phoebe's glass. Herself and Prue were having white. Piper then dished the meal onto the plate and the four of them began eating. They Talked and found out that Paige was 21. She was adopted. She didn't drink. She was a waitress and wanted to become a social worker. Had travelled to various places with her on and off boyfriend.

Paige had found out that Prue and Piper both had failed engagements. Phoebe had gone to New York. There mother died when they were young and the house had been in their family for at least three generations maybe four.

They talked and finished their meals. Piper and Prue was actually having a good time. Paige was a laugh and nothing had gone wrong. It felt normal.

"Wow Piper this was incredible I swear if you run your own restaurant I will happily work for you. The place would overflow with customers. The food was amazing." Paige leaning back.

"Thank you Paige. I just got hired as a chef at this place down town called quake. You should come along." Piper said.

"Oh I've been before food is fantastic a tad pricey but reasonable. Just glad I can drink at the bar now." Paige said in a chirpy joking voice.

Just then something brushed past Paige's leg. She looked down to see a beautiful beige cat with gorgeous blue eyes. Something about her eyes were intriguing. They looked almost human.

"Your cat is beautiful." Paige said staring at the feline who was staring back. Was she trying to work her out or something?

"Oh yeah the cat she sort of just came here. We should honestly find her owner." Piper said.

"I think we should keep her." Phoebe said cooing at her.

"We'll put up flyers if no one claims her than we keep her." Prue said.

I didn't make desert but we have some ice cream would you be interested Paige?" Piper asked while Prue stood to help clear up the plates.

"Sure." She said. Just then the door bell rang.

"Are you guys expecting anyone?" Prue asked to Piper and Phoebe.

Both shook their head. It wasn't to late for people to come knocking it had just gone after 7 but she wasn't sure who. Prue walked up to the door. She opened and was shocked.

Jeremy was standing there.

AN: Ok so first of all I'm sure police evidence and car seizes don't work like that but for purpose of this story they do. Paige's part of the chapter is fill in and her cousin was made up. Paige had a whole other family and they were barely mentioned so I thought why not give a cousin. She doesn't have any relevance for now. I know I like to be as realistic as possible and if you have just gained powers and have been thrown into walls your probably not gonna have dinner. In this case the plan was made already and they have had a little time to recover with the drive and coffee and then they have a higher resistance to pain than a normal mortal does. There still achy but ok. Not to mention in they would most of the time go to quake and then P3 after a vanquish. I will explain in the next chap about Jeremy. I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Dead guys?

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor: The Sisters and Paige

Prue had just opened the door and was shocked to see Jeremy. Immediately he kicked her and she went flying and hit the leg of the table. Prue was unconscious.

"Prue." Phoebe screamed. Herself, Piper and Paige all stood at the table.

"Jeremy!" Piper semi yelled confused and shocked.

"Hey Piper did you miss me? Hey you have a friend what's her name?" He said as he closed the door and started to walk forward menacingly.

"Your dead. We vanquished you." Phoebe said trying to mask the fear she had pulsing inside her.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige said afraid for her life.

"You thought you vanquished me Phoebe but I'm back. I thought I had been vanquished too but it turned out I woke up in the place of your nightmares. Great place you'd love it. Its super hot. Any who I exchanged a couple of powers to get out and picked up a few more before making my way back. I mean after all we do have unfinished business. Don't we girls. Your friend can join in." He said and smiled before stopping to look down at Prue.

"If you lay one finger on her..." Phoebe started.

"Prue isn't the fun one Phoebe. Besides her power is the only one that can really do any damage and I wanna have fun tonight." He said whilst smiling at them. He still had rose thorns coming out from his skin. He looked less human than before.

Phoebe ran forward and Piper did too so they were facing Jeremy. Paige stayed at the dinner table and backed up a bit. She hadn't set up her cell phone yet but there was a phone in the kitchen. If she could get there she could phone the cops.

"So which of you want to die first?" Jeremy asked them.

"hmmmmm let me think oh I know neither of us." Phoebe shouted sarcastically.

Paige backed up more.

"Fine." He said. A blast of what looked like air hit Piper and she went flying onto the dinning table. It didn't break but glass definitely did.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed.

Paige screamed too and ran to the kitchen. Jeremy saw this and Phoebe saw in the blink of an eye Jeremy was gone. Where did he go?.

She heard Paige scream again and ran to the kitchen. When she had got the doorway Paige was flying towards her. She hit her and both went flying into the conservatory. Jeremy came out of the kitchen and started walking toward them. He pulled out a long knife which he had yesterday.

"Well Phoebe I guess you and your friend die first." He said. He threw the knife and it was heading for Phoebe.

Just then a blue bubble surrounded Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe and Paige both looked up and were astonished. Phoebe saw that Jeremy was too. The Athame was on the floor and Paige's hands seemed to be up in the air. Her face was one of fear. Just then Phoebe saw Jeremy fly out the window. The bubble disappeared. Phoebe saw Prue and some a good looking guy walk into view.

"Oh my god Piper." Prue said whilst grabbing her shoulders. She saw a pool of blood by her head.

"Don't worry. I've got her." The guy said. All of sudden he put his hands over her head and a golden light emanated from his hands. Phoebe could see the pool of blood was moving back towards Piper's head. Pipers eyes all of sudden opened up. She could see a really good looking guy with beautiful eyes and Prue standing over her.

"Hi." Piper said and slightly blushed.

"Hi." He said while smiling at her.

"Piper are you alright?" Prue asked in amazed voice.

"Yeah I feel great actually." Piper said surprised. The guy took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"You almost died if... I'm sorry I didn't actually catch your name." Prue said looking towards him.

"Leo." He said giving her a kind smile.

"If Leo here hadn't healed you would of been a goner." Prue said and hugged Piper.

"Well thanks for saving me Leo." Piper said whilst staring at him.

"Anytime." He said staring back. The two just stared at each other before Phoebe broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but how did you do that?" Phoebe asked not sure weather to be shocked, suspicious or amazed.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige screamed. The four of them turned to her. They had almost forgot she was there.

"Well I don't know about him but we're..." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Prue said in a warning tone whilst looking at Phoebe.

"Jeremy just attacked us and some force field protected us and that wasn't from me. That was Paige." Phoebe said to Prue while she looked at Paige.

"That's ridiculous." Paige declared.

Just then Jeremy jumped back through the conservatory window. Phoebe and Paige turned around and Prue and Piper moved forward with Leo close behind.

"Well look what we have here. An angel whose joined the party. Ok the lets really have some fun" He said. He then created a fire balls in succession and sent one to everyone in the room. Phoebe ducked out the way while Prue squinted her eyes and sent it back which Jeremy avoided. Leo erupted in blue lights which Phoebe noticed but she saw that Paige had done this too and looked frightened at the result. Piper panicked and put up her hand and the room froze. Leo and Jeremy had frozen but Paige hadn't.

"What the hell?" Paige shrieked. She was absolutely terrified.

All sudden Jeremy unfroze.

"Not again bitch." He said and once again a blast of air came from his hand.

Piper ducked and the gust hit Leo and brought him out the freeze. He went flying into the kitchen.

Prue squinted her eyes again and Jeremy went flying into the wall.

"Paige get out of here. Piper, Phoebe, hands." Prue said.

Paige moved from her spot but felt compelled to watch and vacated to the dining room behind the chair.

Piper and Phoebe came either side of Prue and grabbed her hands. They begun the chant.

"The power of three, will set us free." They all chanted three times.

"It didn't stop me before. Ill be back." He screamed before blowing up.

"Why for a second time have we vanquished him?" Piper yelled.

"How the hell did he come back?" Prue asked.

"I don't know but he's right the power three isn't working." Phoebe said to her sisters.

"What the hell are you people?" Paige said in a visible shocked state. They turned to see Paige still in the dining room.

"I think we should be asking you that." Phoebe said and walked towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Paige said whilst backing away from Phoebe.

"Don't play games with me Paige. How did you create that force field and do that blue light thing?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Paige yelled.

"I think you might be a witch too." Phoebe said.

"Are you insane? There's no such thing." Paige said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Look that guy that just blew up is warlock who will come back. My sisters and I are witches and the guy the kitchen might be one or something else and your the same because he did the light up thing too." Phoebe said trying to make her understand.

"You people need to see a shrink." Paige said and ran from the dining room to the manor doors. She got outside and Paige got in her car and drove as fast as she could away from the manor.

What the hell was happening to her?

In the manor The sisters just stared at the doors.

"Should we go after her?" Piper asked unsure of what to do.

"No she wont say anything. No one would believe even she knows that. She in denial about her powers. Besides we have other things to concern ourselves with." Phoebe said serious. Just then they heard a groan from kitchen. They walked in and saw Leo in a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked while helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." He said staring at her again and smiling. Piper smiled back.

"Yeah ok Romeo can you explain to us who and what you are please." Phoebe snapped.

"Oh right um well this wasn't exactly the way I had planned for us to meet but I'm Leo Wyatt and I'm your whitelighter." He said whilst looking at their confused faces.

"Our what?" Prue said.

"Whitelighter, a type of guardian angel if you will. We guide witches and future whitelighters to do the good their meant to do. I was assigned to you guys by my bosses if you like. I have other charges too. Every witch has whitelighter." He said but still had blank faces as his response.

"Let me get this straight your an angel sent to us to guide us." Prue asked.

"Yes." Leo said while smiling.

"Your bosses?" Piper asked.

"There known to the magical community as The elders. Some call them the founders or the powers that be." He said.

"And what these elders are like the top dogs?" Phoebe asked.

Leo chuckled before answering. "Ok lets think of it like this. You have a pyramid. There not quite at the top but fairly close where as you would be in the middle." He said hoping they would understand.

"And they know we are witches?" Prue said.

"Most magical beings would know your witches. Only magical beings that aren't aware of their own powers or cant sense magical aurors would not know you are witches." He said still smiling.

"So were you born a whitelighter?" Piper asked intrigued.

"No. Whitelighters aren't born, they're created." He said.

"So you weren't ever born?" Prue asked looking him up and down. He looked so normal she thought to herself.

"Yes I was born Prue. I used to be normal and then I died and became an angel." He said while finding this interrogation amusing.

"Wait your a dead guy?" Piper said not sure how to take that piece of news.

"I was a mortal who died and the elders gave me gift that allowed me to come back to life as an angel. I'm dead so to speak but very much alive. I breath , eat , sleep and feel just the same as you." He said.

"So Whitelighters are human before their angels?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"So our first innocent was a whitelighter?" Phoebe asked thinking back to Chris.

"Sorry?" Leo said looking to Phoebe.

"Our first innocent was a whitelighter." She repeated.

"What do you mean?" He asked serious.

"Well I got a premonition of this guy getting attacked and killed by two demons so we found him and saved him but he got pissed at us because one of them was pretending to be his mother and Prue vanquished her ass and then we tried to talk to him but he did that light up thing you did and was gone." Phoebe said aware of the change in his tone.

"Hold on. How old was this boy?" He asked.

"He couldn't be older than 20 maybe less." Prue answered.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"That doesn't make sense." Leo said more to himself.

"What doesn't make sense?" Phoebe asked starting to panic.

"These demons did they do the light up thing but with black lights instead?" He said to Phoebe.

"No only one them sort of, well his body wobbled and disappeared before coming back." Phoebe said.

"That's called shimmering. Most evil beings and certain neutral beings have that ability. Its like an energy based teleportation if anything. Did either one of them summon a cross bow?" He replied back and then asked.

"No. Leo what's the problem here?" Prue asked serious.

"its not un heard of for a demon to go after a whitelighter but most choose to go after witches or even other demons. There is a particular type of demon that goes after whitelighters specifically but your not describing that demon. Then there's also the fact that your saying to me that the demon is his mother. If this guy is a whitelighter he would of died and then become one and I don't know of any demon that would raise a mortal, wait for him to die and then take his powers and him not know he was a whitelighter. If a demon wanted whitelighter powers then there would be quicker way to get them. We're missing something here. Are you sure he did the light up thing?." He asked them.

"Positive. Paige who was here did it too." Phoebe said. Her body seemed to be tingling as if she knew this was an important conversation.

"Paige?." He asked.

"Yeah although your lights looked more brighter and hers looked more dark blue so did the boys." Phoebe said.

"Something is not right. Look I'm going to ask the elders about this. What's the guys name?" Leo said serious.

"Chris Payne." Phoebe said.

"And Paige?" He said.

"Matthews." She answered.

"Right I'll be back." He said and his body started to erupt in blue lights.

"Wait!" Prue said.

The lights vanished and it was just Leo.

"Do you think you can ask these elders of yours if they know how we can vanquish that warlock because the power of three is not working."

"What?" He said startled.

"Well we vanquished Jeremy yesterday and he came back today might I add stronger and most likely will come back tomorrow." Piper said a little frustrated.

"That's not right. I'm gonna go. You guys try and relax until I get back." He said and disappeared in a ray of blue lights.

"Right. Tea?" Piper said looking to both her sisters who both looked at her with disbelieving looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Underworld: The Source

The source sat on his thrown while some of his most loyal and un trust worthy demons knelt before him. He was giving out instructions for some his deadliest enemies to be taken out. Once these demons were dismissed he summoned a different demon before him.

"My lord? How can I be of service?" The woman said.

"You tell me. Seer." The source said in a deep chilling and powerful voice.

"You want to know if the rumours are true. If the charmed ones have finally risen to power." She said in voice that always had a tone of suspense.

"Well?" He said impatient.

The seer closed her eyes. They opened and were white as they clouds. The source watched her as she peered into the future. A whole minute passed before her eyes turned back to normal.

"What did you foresee?" He asked in a low but still menacing and strong voice.

The seer looked strange for a moment as if she couldn't believe what she had seen. She looked at the source.

"There is not a power of three." She said in a strange and cryptic voice.

The source laughed in sheer delight. He would not have the charmed ones interfering in his plans.

"Good. Your services are no longer required. You are dismissed seer." He said and turned his back on her.

"My lord there is more." The seer said.

"Then speak woman." He said loud, impatient and annoyed.

"I did not see the power of three but alas the power five." She said with hint of fear and awe in her voice.

"What?" He roared and the cave felt his anger.

"I saw five charmed one my liege. They are greatest force of good and the most Powerful. The witch who birthed them gave birth to two more. Their prophecy has changed. The power of three is merely a vanquish just like every other witch it will work and is even strong but the power of five is more powerful than any demon put together." She said in definite fear and bowed down.

She could feel the anger radiate off of the source and was afraid he would vanquish her because she was the only target in sight. To her amazement he did nothing.

"Is this all you saw?" He asked looking down on her. She only nodded in response.

"Well then seer prepare yourself. We have work to be done." He said in commanding voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's Apartment:

From where she lived it would of taken her 25 minutes at the most to arrive at their home but today it took her 8. She was honestly surprised she hadn't been done for speeding. She had been driving so fast that she could of hit someone but she needed to get away. She couldn't get the picture of everything that happened. How did the past two days go from her sending her on and off boyfriend to Australia to three crazy women who had blown up a guy claiming that they were witches and that she was one too.

The idea was ridiculous. Preposterous. Ludicrous. Why was she ending everything with ous? The point was that she couldn't be a witch that was absurd. Her parent were not witches. Paige then remembered one of the hardest truths she had ever faced in her childhood. She was adopted. For all she knew she could be a witch or maybe her birth parents weren't witches and that's why she was given up because she was a freak.

Paige loved to be weird it was the very essence of who she was but to be a magical was a lot more weirdness then she could handle. It was heart breaking to know that she didn't have any support from anyone. Her parents were dead and she didn't know who she could talk too. She wasn't sure if she could go back to the Halliwell's. She wasn't even sure if this was the case but something had changed.

Changed? Change. She suddenly remembered the words.

' _ **A lot is about to change'**_

' _ **When things come to light you'll do the right thing and follow your heart'**_

Her mother had said these words. She had said them to her in a dream she had only two nights ago. Her mother had warned her that something was going to happen but she hadn't taken the dream literally. She was just glad she had seen her mother. She had been like something was on the horizon but she thought it was the new era after all she had finished college in the summer and now had done several job interviews for social services. Could it actually be that she was a witch? She definitely could do some strange things. Was that witch craft?

She decided that she wasn't gonna get any answers tonight. She had, had a long day and had been freaked out completely. She would try and figure out her answers tomorrow. She removed her clothing and took a long shower. She didn't need to eat as Piper's dinner was efficient. Oh god she hoped that wasn't eye of newt or something she thought to herself. She eventually put some Pj's on and got into her bed. It was still a little early but she was ok with getting as much rest as possible. She was gonna need it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kengrove Woods: Chris

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there just crying out his eyes but eventually the tears had dried up and he had nothing left to give. He was still upset immensely but there were no more tears. Memory after memory came springing to his mind. When his mom used to take him shopping and he hated it. He would get all huffy so she would always after the trip take him and usually his sibling to Chuck E cheese. The family always used to have Movie night and her and Chris would always make the popcorn. There were do many memories of amazing times with his mom and now she was gone.

She remembered how when he was little and would ask about his father she would tell him that he was in heaven watching over them. It was ironic because Cathy Payne would never enter that realm . No she was going to much scarier and hotter place no doubt because she wasn't even human. She told her "Children" there dad was in heaven only for her to one day end up in hell. The thought made Chris numb. Children. CHILDREN. He thought to himself.

Why had it only really occurred to him that his sibling didn't know about their mother or John or Adam. There dead family. Well john wasn't family in his eyes but apparently he had been around from the beginning. He probably had stolen the real Andrew Payne's identity. Chris couldn't remember their dad but Adam could a little bit. He told him stories about him when they were younger. Chris guessed that Adam had no idea that their dad was probably a demon.

He thought deeply about Adam and the last time he had seen him. He seemed fine but the argument had kicked off and he had left. This was probably when his power had kicked in. When they killed him. He had been thinking horrible things about his brother only too find out he was dead.

It hurt Chris deeply to think about it. There was now the matter of Aidy, JJ and Jason. What about them had their supposed powers kicked in? What would happen now? How would he tell them? So many questions and yet he would haft to wait for his answers.

He pushed himself off the floor. It was really dark now. His fort was really an abandoned underground shelter that Chris had stumbled on when he was little. He over the years with a few friends fixed up the place or what a group of small children could do with cleaning products, spray, paint, old cushions and chairs. He walked through the tunnel where there was a ladder and a hatch.

He climbed out and closed the hatch. He knew he needed to go and see his siblings but he didn't know how he could face them. How could he tell them? He knew it was dark but he knew where he was going he done route many times to know what he was doing. He walked along the path stuck in his own daze. He had the strangest feeling as if someone was watching him. He turned around but could see no one his head started to thump and tingle at the same time. Chris was normally a person who could control his emotions most of the time and he chose to now. He was little panicky but he didn't let that convey. He kept walking with a steady pace still getting the feeling. He wasn't far from his house all he had to do was follow the path.

This notion however changed when he heard twig snap. He turned around again and could see nothing. He then heard another noise only it wasn't behind it was in front of him. Once again his head tingled and thumped only harder and knew he wasn't alone. When he turned back around his blood went cold. There stood a man. No not a man. He couldn't be a man. He was but he wasn't. He was greyish with a tinge of blue. He had long grey hair but his eyes were midnight blue. He was massive and had a sinister look on his face. Chris although he still couldn't really accept it knew that this being in front of him was another one. A demon coming after him. Chris's heart beat started to jump and his breath hitched in in his chest. The pure fear he felt from this demon was nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly his fear of heights and getting bad grades didn't matter anymore. The fear alone from seeing this guy made him sure he was going to die tonight.

The demon stood looking at him and just staring. Chris needed a plan if he wanted to live. His mind raced through different ideas of survival. He didn't know enough about his attacker or even species to really come up with an efficient plan. He could only run through basic survival mode which judging by the movies they never worked. Not that Chris really wanted to pin his hopes on a movie clichés.

He could run but he didn't know what this demon could do. He could pin his hopes on this transport thing but he didn't know how to control it. Was there a possible chance those three chicks would come and save him or someone else? He wasn't sure. There was probably a 50% chance at this rate but he wouldn't count on the possibility and let himself be attacked waiting to find out if they would. He could also attack but that was stupid. He'd haft chance running but the demon hadn't made a move.

Chris decided to move this encounter along. "What are you?" He asked terrified. It was stupid question because he already knew but he asked never the less.

"The End." The Demon replied in a deadly low voice.

Just then he moved his arm in an attack gesture and a blast air came pelting through the air at him. He felt the shredding feeling overtake him and he disappeared from the spot to reappear seconds later. He saw the blast snap a thick tree in half like it was made of paper.

The being looked surprised for a moment. Chris took the opportunity to run. He didn't know where but it was the only thing he could doo if he wanted to live tonight.

He had to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So evidently I'm writing some parts from All hell breaks loose and Charmed again part 1. The power of three can work and is powerful because it was foreseen and its sisterhood and but its not like the power of five because well this a story that I'm making up. Jeremy had taken several witches powers by the time sisters got theirs so I'm making him powerful enough to reconstitute.

If anyone is wondering about the cell phone thing its because mobile phones weren't really popular until 1996 and Paige would of just started working to afford one. So all of them would either just have got one, not have one or had one in the last two years.

The technology parts are kind of all new in 90s like google would only be a month old and ps1 would of only came out in 1994 and although the first cell phone came out in 1973 like I said they weren't popular until 1996.


	13. Revolutions

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

The sisters were currently sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and tea. They were currently waiting for their assigned whitelighter to come back with news. He was bothered by the fact that Chris and Paige was like him. He also was going to see if he could find out how they could vanquish Jeremy once and for all.

"He's taking his sweet time to come back." Phoebe said in a very bored voice.

"We just need to be a little patient." Prue said whilst shaking her head.

"He's cute." Piper stated more to herself.

"He is, isn't he." Phoebe said instantly.

"Both of you stop crushing on the dead guy." Prue said and drank her coffee. Piper glared at both of them before returning her focus back to her tea. It had almost been an hour since Leo had left. What was taking him so long.

As if their conversation had summoned him Leo appeared in the bright lights. He looked thoughtful.

"Leo, did these elders tell you how to vanquish Jeremy?" Said Prue said wasting no time.

"Yes." He said he said in an uneasy voice.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Said Phoebe with an impatient voice.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." He said still uneasy.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"I can show you better than I can tell you. Follow me." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

The sisters looked at one another confused before following him out of the kitchen. The four of them journeyed up to the attic and stopped in front of the book o shadows. Leo opened it and started turning the pages until he landed on the one he was looking for. Prue leaned forward to see what was on the Page.

"To summon the dead? We can do that?" Prue asked looking astonished.

"Wait dead! Why are we summoning the dead?" Piper asked feeling alarmed by the idea.

"Sweet who are we summoning? Cause personally I've always wanted to know why Dick York was replaced with Dick Sargent on bewitched and not to mention I would just love to say that I met Elizabeth Montgomery." Phoebe said excitedly.

Leo smiled.

"Not exactly who I had in mind Phoebe." He said whilst grabbing candles and putting them in a circle.

"Ok fine but we gotta do it once." She said.

Leo was sure Piper was catching his eye but he was glad Phoebe could make him laugh.

He lit the candles and told one of them to read the spell. Prue opted to and began to chant.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide.'

Just then white lights similar to Leo's appeared in the middle of a circle.

The three sisters gasped as they saw two figures standing in front of them. It was their mother and grams.

"Mom?" Prue said.

"Grams?" Phoebe said.

"How did you?" Piper started.

"Hi girls." Patty said with a kind smile. She looked exactly like she did all those years ago.

"Wow." Said Prue astonished at the sight of her mother and grandmother.

"Your standing here. For real." Phoebe said with a look of pure disbelief.

Piper looked close to tears. She had taken Grams death the hardest and could only remember glimpses of her mother seeming as she was only five when she died.

"Why have you summoned us." Grams asked curious.

'I asked them to Penny." Leo said.

"Leo are you their whitelighter?" Grams asked looking over at him.

He nodded.

"Oh good I thought it would be that rat Jefferson or Natalie. Thank god." Grams said with apparent disgust.

"Mom!" Patty said.

"What it can't be any and any whitelighters that the girls get." Grams said defensively.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe it. Their mother and grandmother was standing before their eyes talking as normal as ever as if they hadn't died 18 years ago or 6 months ago.

"Leo what's going on?" Patty asked with concern on her face.

"Well as you know the girls have received their powers. They attempted to vanquish a warlock yesterday and tonight with the power of three and he is going to come back tomorrow. They also saved their first innocent who was a witch and two demons attempted to kill him and steal his powers. They vanquished them but then he orbed. Another girl who was here tonight apparently could orb too but had the power of force fields." He said serious but soft too.

"Oh." Patty said.

"Now hold on a minute. That's not proof." Grams said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Prue asked confused what they were talking about.

Her question was ignored.

"I asked the elders if they had assigned any new whitelighters around about 20 or lower and they hadn't. It made no sense to me. Then I asked about the power and three and apparently there is talk that its changed." He said.

"Changed? What do you mean changed?" Phoebe asked.

"Changed?" Grams asked looking puzzled.

"They felt something when they received their powers not like beforehand. The power was different I talked to one of my charges who practices divination and they told me that talk in the underworld is the source has sent Shax after one of the charmed ones who is alone." He said.

"Ok what the hell is going on? What are you guys talking about?" Piper shouted thoroughly annoyed.

"If I were to make a educated guess in what is going on ,would I be correct?" Leo asked.

"Oh girls this was not how I imagined this conversation. Honestly. I am so sorry." Patty said.

"Sorry for what mom?" Prue asked softly.

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birth right. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together.

"Sam? Whose Sam?" Phoebe asked.

"Her white-lighter." Leo replied.

"Piper you and Phoebe were both toddlers and Prue you at first thought I was so I started wearing bigger clothes. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant." Patty said with a smile.

"Pregnant!" Piper said shocked.

"I was the only one who knew." Grams said.

"And Sam, obviously." Patty said quickly.

"Right. Well, yes, of course." Grams said awkwardly.

"We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother..." She started.

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous .It's forbidden. It is unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them." Grams said a little uncomfortable.

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home." Patty said.

"Yes." Grams said.

"Then the second baby came and we knew the same thing would haft to happen. We wasn't sure what the elders would do. So we gave him up too. It broke my heart both times but we did it." Patty said with sad smile on her face.

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about them" Said Leo.

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that Chris and Paige is really our brother and sister?" Phoebe asked astonished.

"Your baby brother and sister. Although Paige is older than Chris." Patty stated.

"Their baby half brother and sister." Grams said which earned her a look.

"But by my half, which makes them witches as well as half whitelighters." Patty said.

"I don't believe this. How could you keep that a secret grams?" Piper said unable to fathom the idea of two other siblings.

"Well..."

"You can't just float in here and tell us we have siblings and try and justify you not telling us." Piper said angry.

"Piper." Patty said.

"And these elders of yours would punish someone for falling in love. What kinda of business are you running here." Piper yelled turning on Leo.

"I-I-I..." Leo stuttered.

"And if you were so worried about them finding out that still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't tell us. We had a right to know." Piper yelled turning back to her mother and grandmother.

"Piper." Grams yelled about to scold her for her disrespect. It was never a good idea to piss of the famous Halliwell temper as an outsider but to be a relative was like a nuclear explosion. Two Halliwell's fighting would be the cause of WW3.

"Mom it's alright. Look I know that not telling you must hurt but I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it to not hurt myself. They took Sam away and he was a whitelighter. They could of easily taken Paige and Chris away. They would have the right too solely because their half whitelighter. They weren't prophesised, their endangered from being witches and the products of rule breaking. I gave them up because I refused for them to be taken. I wouldn't of been able to hide them forever. If you knew who they were how would you react to them being taken." Patty said in a very calm and motherly voice but the pain could be heard.

Piper lowered her gaze. She honestly didn't want to think about it. Phoebe couldn't imagine the pain her mom was feeling. She too would rather give up her children then lose them and have them taken away from her.

"You mean we've had two other siblings most of our lives and only now your telling us this information because coincidently we met them and they both almost died. If Phoebe didn't get a Premonition would we had ever known? " Prue said deadly quiet at her mother and grandmother.

"Prue you haft to understand your mother broke a serious rule one that would have those consequences even to this day however the circumstances have changed even if its only a little." Grams said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked still trying to digest that Paige and Chris was her siblings.

"Apparently the power of three has become the power of five." Leo answered for them.

"What?" all three of them said.

"I don't understand how is that possible?" Phoebe said looking from Leo to her mother and grams.

"Well perhaps the births of two more children pushed the magic or destiny or the prophecy to become the power of 5 or even Melinda warren herself or her extra powers it could be anyone of those really." Grams said with a smile.

"Push?" Piper said confused.

"Well sweetie if you guys weren't pushed then Paige and Chris wouldn't have their powers. They would still be bound so clearly when the spell was read it awakened all your powers." Patty said looking at their confused faces.

"Bound? You mean we had our powers before?" Said Phoebe sounding surprised.

"Yes but that's a long story. The point is if The Power of three has been replaced by the power of five which means the elders can't revoke their birth right and they wont be punished for something Patty did especially as they would be silly to take away charmed ones it would tip the grand design way off balance." Grams said with sort triumph in her voice.

"There's another problem the source sent Shax after one of them." Leo reminded them.

"Whose the source?" Piper asked getting chills from the name.

"The source is the source of all evil. He is the leader of the underworld. Demons and warlocks alike. He controls everything evil." Leo said in a grim voice.

"And who is Shax?" Prue asked also getting a chills from the name.

"The source's assassin. I hear he's the most deadly and vicious hit man the source has. His powers are lethal." Leo said with a grimace.

"Ok, Grams is this Shax in the book?" Prue asked.

"I believe so dear try near the back." Grams replied.

Phoebe went to the book and started turning pages. A few moments later she found him. As her touched the page she was once again pulled into vision.

 _ ***Premonition***_

 _ **Chris is in the woods and is running. He trips over and falls to ground before getting up and turning around. Shax is standing there grinning menacingly. Shax sends a blast of air from his hand and it hits Chris who goes flying into the tree and slumps down it. He is laying on the ground dead.**_

"Phoebe, Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asked.

"What happened to you? One minute you were there next you went rigid." Piper said in concern.

"She had a premonition. What did you see?" Said Patty knowingly.

"I saw the Shax guy attacking Chris." Phoebe said in a shocked state.

She understood why he felt familiar, why Paige felt familiar. They were family and family was in trouble. Seeing the premonition and watching Chris die again felt horrible not that it didn't the first time or that it wouldn't with anyone else but now this was her little brother who needed his three big sister's help and then Paige would too.

"Where Phoebe?" Leo asked softly.

"He looked like he was in some sort of woods but I don't know which ones." Phoebe said.

"Well the closest to his house would be Kengrove but that's not for certain he's in there." Prue.

"Mom, Grams is there a more efficient way to find someone than guessing." Piper asked a little rudely. She was annoyed that for two days straight they had been attacked by a warlock and was chasing demons for a second time in one day. Now she also had deal with the fact she had two younger siblings she had not known about. This was really getting to be a bit too much for Piper to handle. So much was happening and tomorrow Jeremy would attack yet again.

"There are several ways. In the book there is spell to call for a lost witch. Summon him." Patty said urgently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kengrove woods/The Manor:

He had stopped running. He was starting to get a stitch. He looked behind him and couldn't see anyone. His breathing became rapid. He hated that his attacker couldn't be seen. That made him more nervous. He started looking around. His head turning in every direction so fast he could of cracked his neck. He noticed the air was much colder than normal almost as if the air could sense the suspense. Just waiting and anticipating the next move. It was like a chess game. Chris had made his and was playing it safe. Now it was his attackers turn. Chris could see his own breath in the air. His head was giving that tingly feeling again. His heart beat was pounding. The hairs on the back of his neck stood and Goosebumps ran down his arms. His legs were shaking violently and he was starting to sweat. He felt close to passing out and being sick.

All of sudden his instincts were screaming and his head gave a nasty throb. Instantly Chris ducked. He felt a breeze rush past over his head. He looked over to his right and saw the grey, bluish man who leaned to the side and looked like pure evil. Chris got up to his feet and again started running as fast as his feet could take him. He bated the pain of his legs and stitch if it meant safety. He really wanted to turn into a million pieces and again and be far away from the demon who was chasing him.

He turned his head around to see a form of tornado following him. He knew his was attacker. He turned back but he hadn't seen the root in the ground and tripped over it and fell face first into the ground. He picked himself up and turned around to see his attacker back in his original form looking sinister.

This was it. For the second time today he was going to be killed. He was so rude to the three brunettes so he didn't expect them to come and save him. He was in the woods at night so he didn't expect anyone to come through and same either. He was going to die. Something told him he would rather be killed by John or his mother. At least he would be scared with familiar face.

Everything flashed before his eyes. He could see him and Adam play fighting when they were little. He could see him and Aidy making pancakes for their mom and making a mess of the kitchen and helping feed JJ and Jason. He could see all the card games and fun he and his friends had whilst in school and college. He saw his mom nuzzling him close when he felt sick and had to take the day off school. He could see it all. His life. His memories flashing before his eyes as he watched the attacker pull his hand back and thrust it forward.

Just then he felt this pulling sensation and his body started to get all tingly. It was like shredding but different. He could see white lights surrounding him and the last thing he saw was what looked like a gush of air speeding towards him and a face of rage from his attacker.

He was being rescued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed


	14. Your still trying to make logic happen?

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

Chris saw his surroundings change from darkness and trees to wood and dim light. He looked around to see the three brunettes standing behind a podium with a massive book on it. A blond man and no. No it couldn't be . There was no way in hell there was two ghosts standing in the room. It had to be trick of light.

' _ **Really? Light huh? Your still trying to make logic happen. Good luck with that.'**_ Said the voice inside his head. He shook his head and looked up to them. They were looking at him with such a strange look on their faces like they had never seen him before or they were shocked.

He had passed out from thoughts, he was almost killed by a succubus, found out he was a witch, told his brother was dead, he was almost killed by his mother and John, he had watched his mom die, killed his ex step father, appeared in the woods and had been chased by a weak contender for the blue man group and now they had somehow transported him to them but they had the audacity to look at him like that.

Phoebe took in his appearance. He was in the same clothes he had been in earlier. Only now they were muddy, torn and stained with blood. He must of cut himself while running through the woods. She looked at the others. Her mom and Grams was smiling. Leo seemed to be analysing him. Prue and Piper just looked overwhelmed and shocked.

She looked back at Chris. She watched as his eyes scanned the room. He seemed terrified. She wasn't surprised. The demon in her Premonition looked frightening as hell. He also seemed be terrified by them. She wasn't surprised by that either. He had a rough day and had been brought here and could see two spirits in the room. A look of anger crossed his eyes too. He was clearly pissed.

"First you kill my mom and now you kidnap me. Worse both times have ended up in saving my life so I cant even tell you tell you to go to hell but sure doesn't mean that I want to see you." He yelled in pure frustration.

"Young man, I don't care if you were raised by a demon or psychopath. In this family we have manners." Grams scolded.

Chris flinched at his mother being called a demon by the spirit woman.

"Mom!" Patty hissed.

"Look, Chris I know your terrified and angry and you don't know what's going on but trust me we can explain. Just please give us a moment too." Phoebe said with a plea.

"No, I need to find my brothers and sister. Please leave me alone." He shouted knowing he was being a total douche but he didn't know what else to do. He felt so lost. He felt so hurt and was taking out his anger and pain on the people who he was sure by now wouldn't attack him and try to kill him.

"Chris." Phoebe said moving forward.

"Just stay away from me." He said sticking out his hand and moving back. Phoebe stopped in her tracks. It hurt a little that he was so afraid. He looked at them all for moment before turning around. He was about to walk out of the attic.

"That demon will come after you again." Leo said.

Chris stopped. He message had sent chills through him. He turned back around and just stared at him. This was the first time he had seen him today. He didn't seem threatening but he wasn't gonna lower his guard because of that. The man's words had struck him and he knew he wasn't lying. He had already been attacked by three who had to die to be stopped. What made this one any different.

"I need to find them. My mo. My-my. She killed Adam. She was gonna kill them too. I don't know where they are. I need to find them. To make sure their ok." He said with his voice cracking and tear ready to flow again.

Piper's heart broke. She couldn't imagine their mom killing Prue or Phoebe. She wanted nothing more then to hug this boy who was supposedly her brother. She could see his pain and it hurt her. She could the similarity between herself and him. There was no denying this boy was her brother.

"Then we will help you." Piper said kindly.

Chris just stared at them. He just wanted everything to be normal again. He just wanted this all to be a bad dream. He was getting overwhelmed and every single feeling he had felt today was apparently coming at him with full force. However instead of passing out it decided to come in another form. He covered his mouth with his hands and ran out the attic. He was lucky his first choice was the correct one as he entered the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

In the attic Phoebe paced. Piper looked to Prue. Patty and Penny didn't know what to say.

"Someone needs to check on him. He can't leave not while Shax is after him. You need to summon Paige too." Leo said.

"I'll go." Phoebe said and walked out the attic.

"We should leave too." Said Grams.

Piper wanted to object but Prue stopped her.

"Take care of them and each other. I love you girls." Said Patty said and disappeared in bright lights.

"Blessed be girls and the may the power of 5 keep you alive." Grams said before leaving too.

"Prue are you alright." Piper asked Prue.

"No Piper I'm not alright. I'm far from alright." Prue said.

Piper looked toward Leo. He understood what the look meant.

"I'm gonna go see how Chris and Phoebe are doing." Leo said and left the room.

"I know your angry Prue..."

"I'm not angry Piper, I'm furious." Prue said.

"Prue." Piper said tiredly.

"Piper I know your not about to lecture me when you just went Jack Nicholson on everyone." Prue replied hastily.

"I wasn't." Piper said.

"Good. I can't believe them. How could they do this." Prue shouted.

"You heard her." Piper replied.

"And you said it was no excuse." Prue retorted.

"Look I know this is gonna be difficult but we will get through this together." Piper said taking a step forward.

Prue was about to say something when a massive bang was heard down stairs.

"Prue, Piper." Phoebe screamed.

Both of them immediately came running out of the attic and down stairs. They were shocked when they came to the staircase to see a bit of their wall broken and Leo standing over Chris with the golden light coming from his hands. They looked to see a the demon that Phoebe had got the premonition about. He looked terrifying. He was now targeting Phoebe who was ducking out the way of his attacks.

Prue squinted her eyes and Shax went flying into the wall she could see this didn't do much so she squinted her eyes at grandfather clock which fell on top of Shax. Leo finished healing Chris. Chris woke up off the floor breathing heavy. Before he could say anything Leo grabbed him and orbed to Phoebe then Prue and Piper and orbed to the attic.

All of them except for Leo and Chris felt dizzy.

"Summon Paige now." Leo ordered.

"Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here." They chanted all thinking of Paige.

A few seconds later Paige was on the floor in Pj's.

"What the hell?" She screamed whilst getting up off the floor.

"Paige?" Chris said.

"Chris? What the ..."

"No time. The vanquishing spell for Shax." Leo said.

Prue and Piper ran to the book and Prue started flipping until she was on Shax's page.

"Got it." Prue said.

Phoebe grabbed Chris and Paige over too the book. She stood next to Piper and grabbed her hand who did the same to Prue. Phoebe then grabbed Paige's hand and told Chris to grab it. He for some reason trusted her judgement in that one second and grabbed Paige's hand. A blue light surrounded them quickly and went away.

Just then Shax burst in the room. He was about to attack. Leo grabbed a chair and hit it over Shax which distracted him.

"Say the spell." he shouted before Shax turned to Leo and back hand him into some boxes.

"Leo." Piper shouted out worried.

"Come on everyone read the spell." Prue shouted taking action.

Each sibling turned their head to the page and began to chant.

" _ **Evil winds that blows, that which forms below, no longer may dwell, death takes you with this spell."**_ The five of them chanted.

All of them watched how Shax starting fading in and out before blowing up in gush of air.

There was silence in the attic. The only things that could be heard

"Is he gone?" Said Phoebe in small voice.

"I think so." Said Prue breathing heavily.

Each of them was breathing heavily due to the fear they had felt.

There was silence once again each of them contemplating what had just happened.

A minute had passed before Paige spoke up.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige said in croaky but clearly scared voice.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had just remembered that only themselves and Leo were present for the you have two siblings revelation. Paige and Chris did not know. Both could say that they knew about witches and demons now and that they had powers but both were still in denial.

This sounded weird to Prue. She had only found out about her powers yesterday and had gotten them the night before. She was in the denial stage yesterday and yet today she was like witch assassin. How in the space of 24hrs had she gone from woman who lost her job to witch who kills demons? Why wasn't she still in the denial stage? Piper was even if she had been helping out.

Phoebe looked at her sisters. It seemed that neither of them were gonna make the first move. Phoebe then moved forward.

"Paige, Chris, there's something we need to tell you. Something that will come as a bit of shock." Phoebe started.

"Shock? What could be more shocking than you kidnapping me somehow and making me face a guy who could be in buffy. What the hell have you done to us?" Paige yelled scowling at them while she stood where Shax had been. Chris had joined her.

"I told you earlier your both witches. You always have been." Phoebe said looking at the both of them.

Paige looked at her like she was crazy. Although she was at the manor earlier and had seen the madness from earlier she had ran out of the manor and hadn't been chased by another demon so her denial was understandable. Chris just shook his head he was too tired to deny this. The evidence was overwhelming.

"Ok just stop. Stop. This witch thing is getting ridiculous." Paige said getting angry.

"I'm only telling you the truth and in you twos case your half angel." Phoebe said.

"What?" Paige said in frustrated voice.

"Half angel. You guys have wiccan powers and angel powers. When Leo wakes up he can probably tell you more about the angel side. We're not angels." Phoebe said with a nervous chuckle. She was trying to stall.

"Your all crazy. I don't know about you Chris but I'm getting the hell out of here." Paige said and turned to walk out the door.

Just then Prue squinted her eyes at the attic door and it closed before Paige could walk through.

Paige jumped back and looked at then. Chris also looked shocked but looked a specifically at the one with black hair. Piper Phoebe were also looking at Prue.

Prue was looking straight at Chris and Paige with a fierce look on her face.

"First of all stop with the kidnap talk. We didn't kidnap you we summoned you. Second stop looking at us like we're monsters or crazy. We just found out that we're witches and that we have powers and have to fight demons and warlocks and god knows what else. So your not the only ones who are having a hard time here but we are handling it the best we can so we could save your ass. You just got caught in the crossfire. I didn't know I was a witch when I invited you to dinner and I certainly didn't know you were one or that a warlock would try to kill us. Your not only ones here who are confused or scared and hell I want do nothing but deny. I don't want to give up my life and have powers and fight evil but here I am standing in this attic after a vanquish with four others witches, an unconscious whitelighter with a book of shadows in front of me. Get a grip because this is gonna become a regular occurrence." Prue yelled at them both.

Chris scowled at her. So did Paige.

"You know what I change my mind. Go to hell." Said Chris venomously.

"Yeah and take your craft and demons with you." Paige snapped.

Paige then turned around and opened the door and walked out with Chris behind her.

"You happy Prue?" Phoebe hissed looking disappointedly at her before walking out after them.

Piper just looked uncomfortable. Prue looked furious.

"Was it really necessary to use your powers?" Piper said softly not wanting to anger her sister more.

"We're not the monsters here Piper and I wont be treated like one either." Said Prue before walking out of the attic too with Piper right behind her.

They walked downstairs to see Phoebe blocking their path to manor doors.

"If you keep on blocking the way I'm gonna call the cops." Paige said.

"And tell them what that witches have you against your will. That they're using magic on you." Prue snapped at her.

Paige gave her a murderous look.

"No but I'm sure I could lie just as good as you." She said sarcastically.

Chris was just staring Phoebe out with a death glare which was starting to get under Phoebe's skin. If looks could kill she was sure she would be dead.

"I'm not kidding anymore. Move. Out. Of. The. Way." Paige said getting louder with each word.

"Phoebe let them go." Piper said from the stairs.

"Piper!" Phoebe said not believing what Piper had just said.

"Hello we can just summon them." Piper said not caring about the glares coming her way from her comment.

"Your not summoning me anywhere." Chris vehemently.

"Piper what about..."

"We'll do it tomorrow." Piper said stopping Phoebe from finishing her sentence.

"And Jeremy Piper?" Phoebe asked turning her head to the side.

"He's coming tomorrow. Let them go." Piper said. Prue said nothing. Phoebe didn't like it but she couldn't hold them hostage especially when they could disappear in blue lights. So she stepped aside.

Chris opened the door. The next thing he knew he was flying across the foyer in front of the stairs. Phoebe and Paige next went flying too.

Jeremy walked in the manor doors. Piper and Prue couldn't believe it. They walked down in front of their three siblings.

"Hi ladies and boy. You know I love that there is always a new face at the party when I arrive." Jeremy said in a deep terrifying voice.

"How are you back already?" Asked Prue taking a protective stance. Phoebe, Paige and Chris got up and stood behind them.

"Well apparently I'm too powerful for the demonic wastelands and this time I'm even stronger." He said with an evil smile. He then thrust his hand out and Prue went flying into the dining room. Piper went flying onto the staircase.

"I found some telekinesis of my own but I think I'll take yours Prue just because I can. That goes for the rest of you too." He said and thrust his hand again but Paige in response to protect herself put her hands up. Instantly the blue bubble surrounded her, Chris and Phoebe.

Chris looked up in amazement. He had heard Phoebe say she was a witch but the thought didn't actually occur to him that she was telling the truth.

"Aahh yes bubble girl. I wonder how long that lasts." He said and created a fire ball in the palm of his hand and threw it at the bubble shield. Paige stumbled back at force. Jeremy repeated this action two more times before the bubble shield came down.

"Not that long then." He with a chuckle. Like earlier he created two fire balls and flung them at Phoebe and Chris and then another at Paige.

Phoebe ducked but Jeremy sent another at her and she went flying into dining room too. Both Chris and Paige orbed out and back in the same spaces. The fireballs hit the walls. Jeremy then thrust his hands at both of them and Paige hit the wall while Chris also went flying onto the stairs.

"This is too easy." Jeremy said and Pulled out an Athame.

Prue had got up saw Phoebe a little in front of her.

"Oh god Phoebe, Phoebe. It's ok. Your gonna be ok. Just stay with me. Phoebe!" Prue yelled panicked.

She was unconscious and bleeding badly. She needed to get her to Leo fast.

Jeremy had began to walk to the staircase. He didn't know about the power of 5 he was only aware of the power of 3.

Prue squinted her eyes and Jeremy came flying off the stairs and hard into the foyer. Prue pulled Phoebe up onto the table. She looked back and saw Jeremy getting up so she squinted her eyes again and he went near manor doors. She saw the Athame on the floor and squinted her eyes at it. The Athame came flying to her hand.

Prue moved over to where Paige was lying by the living room and helped her up.

"Paige go to attic and get Leo." Prue said.

"What? We need to get out of...

"No we're gonna finish this once and for all. Go now." Prue said sternly.

Paige wanted nothing more than to argue but did as she was told and ran up the stairs tip toeing round Chris and Piper and up to the attic where Leo was only just stirring.

Prue came to the stairs and shook Piper and Chris up who both started to Groan. She made sure she kept looking at Jeremy every few seconds.

"Come on. Get up." She ordered and Pulled them up and into the Dining room where Phoebe was.

"Oh my god Phoebe." Piper cried out.

Jeremy began to get up. He was now pissed. He saw the Athame in Prue's hand. He needed to get it back. He decided to retaliate and again threw fire balls. Piper in response froze them. Prue squinted her eyes at them and they went flying back towards Jeremy who ducked.

' _ **I'm ending this now. I'm gonna send some more fire balls and blink behind them. Send them flying grab the knife and stab Phoebe and that will be 1 down 2 to go. I kill the other two afterwards.'**_ Chris heard Jeremy say in his head.

Jeremy got up.

"I'm tired of all this child's play. This ends now." He said in a very deadly serious voice.

Before he could do Anything Prue knocked him off his feet. Just then Leo and Paige orbed in.

"Leo, Phoebe." Prue said and he instantly moved towards Phoebe and began to heal her. A moment later she was healed and sprung up from the table.

"Oh thank god." Piper said relieved and hugged Phoebe.

Jeremy let out a roar of anger and sent fire ball after fire ball. He then blinked out. Prue once again squinted her eyes at the fireball coming towards her. Paige and Leo had orbed out. Phoebe ducked and Piper had froze hers. Chris had also ducked down and saw Jeremy disappear.

Quickly he grabbed the Athame out of Prue's hand and spun round quickly and stabbed the man who was suddenly behind them. He instantly let go the Athame and stepped back. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all spun around to see Jeremy behind them with the Athame in his abdomen. All of sudden the Athame started to glow.

"What's happening?" Everyone heard Paige ask.

"It's power stealing Athame. It's stealing his powers." Phoebe said with smirk spreading across her lips.

Jeremy stumbled backwards into the sunroom. They all followed him.

Jeremy pulled the Athame out and it was covered in blood.

Prue squinted her eyes at the Athame again and it went flying to the floor.

"I say we finish this now." Said Prue in a dark voice.

"I couldn't agree more." Phoebe said looking at the stumbling warlock.

"Paige, Chris grab our hands." Piper said gently not taking her eyes off Jeremy.

Prue and Phoebe came either side of Piper and took her hands. Paige and Chris came forward and Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand. Chris took Paige's.

"You think this vanquish will stick. I'll just comeback even without my powers." He laughed.

"The power of 5 will keep us alive." Prue chanted.

"The power of 5 will keep us alive ." Phoebe and Piper joined in.

Jeremy fell to the floor.

"No. What are you doing?" Jeremy said in disbelief.

"Say it with them." Leo said to Paige and Chris.

"The power of 5 will keep us alive. The power of 5 will keep us alive. The power of 5 will keep us alive." The five siblings said.

"No. This can't be. Noooooo. More evil will come for you wretched witches. This isn't the end." He said before exploding.

Somehow they all knew this was final vanquish of Jeremy burns however Phoebe felt he need to ask the question.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"I think he's gone." Leo answered for them.

"Good. So am I." Said Paige and turned out of the sunroom

"Me too." Chris said following her.

"Wait." Said Phoebe also following with Piper and Leo following them.

Prue was hesitant for a second but caved and went after them.

"We still need to talk you." Phoebe said after them.

"Look bad guy 1 and 2 are gone. What's left to talk about?" Chris said over his shoulder.

"More bad guys are gonna come after you and well other stuff too. More important stuff." Phoebe replied.

"Fyi you guys brought me to the danger." Paige said also over her shoulder.

"Look please just stop and listen too us." Said Piper.

Paige had reached the door and twist the handle.

"You both have the same mother as us." Said Prue furthest away from them.

Paige froze as did Chris and turned to look at them.

"Your our Brother and sister as well as each other." She said looking at the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

This wouldn't end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Time to Heal

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor:

"Are you insane?" Said Chris with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well a little but that's hardly point." Answered Prue in nonchalant voice.

Prue wasn't sure what exactly her quarrel was with them but they at least had the right to know who their family are.

"If you think that we're related in anyway, shape or form , then you are very mistaken lady." Chris said heatedly and directly to Prue.

"Chris she's telling you the truth. I swear on my life both of you. We are family. We all have the same mother. The two women in attic was your mother and grandmother." Said Phoebe very softly.

"Are you guys so cracked that your brain is feeling it. We're not related. End of. Right Paige?" He said angrily and directed his attention to Paige.

Paige had a strange look on her face. One that Chris couldn't decipher. She was looking at the floor. She honestly look like she was having an argument with herself. Chris was sure she was considering this possibility of them being family but there was something else as if a realisation had hit her.

"Paige?" He said again. Everyone was looking at her.

"huh?" She said coming out of her daze.

"I said, we are not related. Am I right?" He said with a careful tone.

"Yeah." She said quietly but it was filled with a lot of uncertainty.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and process but your not alone." Phoebe said trying to make them understand.

"I have a sister that I love very much. I don't need anymore. Especially any of you. No offence Paige." Chris said venomously..

"None taken." Paige said calmly.

"Now wait a minute where do you get off insulting us at every turn. We saved your skinny ass when we could of let you die. Where's the gratitude. And as for you, we haven't done anything to you for you to be mad at us." Piper shouted at them.

"She almost killed me yesterday. A crazy guy almost killed me at your house and then you kidnap me with a spell to make me face the first crazy guy, second and a second crazy guy, first which I would technically count as murder." Paige shouted back.

"You killed my mom. Yeah I should be grateful that you saved my life but what the hell do I do now? How do I tell my brothers and sister that our mom was a demon? That their entire lives was one giant stinking lie. That the woman they love so much is dead and killed their older brother. That they were taken away from their real families. That mom died because these witches felt the need to save me. Huh? How do I tell them they are witches with power?. That their mother was gonna kill them because of that. She feigned love because of magic. I haft to be the one to tell them that because they have no one else right now and you are the reason I haft to do that. So I'm sorry if I'm not being the nicest guy right now but I honestly couldn't give a rat's ass." He said panting heavily. He looked on the verge of tears but didn't let one fall.

Prue and Piper didn't know what to say. Phoebe and Paige just looked like they wanted to hug him.

"Ok look this is all getting out of hand." Phoebe said in the middle of them.

Leo had said nothing during this all. He simply listened. Now it was his turn to speak.

"Ok look all of you stop. Fighting isn't going to get you anywhere. Paige, Chris I know this is a lot to handle trust me I've seen this all before. I know you don't want any of this. You can just about understand it. You've just found out you have powers a warlock tried to kill you and demons. In your case Chris the case is more fragile. What they did was a terrible thing to do and that will never be ok and I know you are angry scared because you don't know what to do now, because you don't have a mother now. Your hurt because she of what she did to you but you can't bring yourself to hate her because she was your mother. You don't want to hate her because she grew you up and it would feel wrong to hate her." He in soft voice.

"You don't know..."

"I know that your hurting Chris and that your taking out your anger on the next available people because they vanquished your mother. That wasn't to hurt you Chris it was to save and your siblings and ultimately thousands of others. It's not ok that it was your mother but it will get better." He said looking him straight in the eye.

"Paige in your case your freaked out and want to be normal. Your not normal. The girls were the ones to show you that and now your inability to process it all and your fears are combining and that has turned into anger which your also taking out on them. You want to be normal young woman in her twenty's. You were born a witch Paige and Whitelighter, the same as you Chris. You were born to do great things. Look at Jeremy. He's killed so many witches and with them you've just saved countless. That's what you were born to do." He said.

Paige just lowered her head avoiding his gaze. For some odd reason Leo's words seemed to mean something. Chris was a bit apprehensive to listen but he could feel the pull of his words. They were tugging at his strings.

"They're telling you the truth. I heard it for myself. They are your sisters as well as you two being siblings. I promise. They only just met me and so have you. I don't need to lie to you about that. You upstairs in that attic became the power of 5 which I imagine was the power 3 being 5 working as one through magic with a strong bond of sisterhood now turned sibling ship. You don't have to forget who you raised to be and who you are but you can't run from who you going to become. As you can see destiny brought you all together to get rid of two powerful foes and more will come." He said with grim face.

He then turned to look at Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Arguing with your siblings and shouting at them when they haven't had what you did. When they just found out without having siblings to support them is not the way to go about this. I know you've just found out but for you three its different. I know its unfair to say that but it's true. I know your going through similar things but you all haft to work through this together. Phoebe trying to force it isn't going to work either. They need time to heal and understand so do you guys. This doesn't mean that don't work out your issues just give yourselves time to adjust." He said smiling.

"This will all work out. I know it will." He said and stepped back so he wasn't in the middle of them.

Chris didn't want to believe or play happy families with them but he just knew in his heart the man who he assumed was the Leo who was an angel was right. He looked at them he supposed himself and the brown haired one with who had shouted about being grateful looked alike and the one with black hair shared his green eyes. Paige looked very like her too and the one with short brown hair who the other one he had heard her cry out Phoebe had a mixture.

Wow were these really his sisters and he only knew two of their names? He couldn't take this. It was too much to handle. This was all so messed up. Why was all of this happening?

Paige knew it was true but she didn't want to believe either. The idea of having siblings sounded great but terrifying. She had been independent and an only child for so long. Could she manage having siblings? She knew Leo was telling the truth because Paige had begun looking for her birth parents. She couldn't prove it but her findings led her to the Halliwell's but she was never sure. When they came to her hospital room yesterday it seemed obvious. If the circumstances had been different maybe she would of been thrilled to have 3 older sisters and a younger brother but to have witch sisters and a witch brother was another story.

He said they had to be the power of 5. He said destiny brought them together. She guessed it kinda did. Phoebe swerved in front of her car and she went to hospital where she met Chris like hour or something before meeting Phoebe and Prue. Then they invited her to dinner and she met Piper the next day. That was not just coincidences. Fate had made at least four of them meet yesterday and all five of them be together today.

Prue didn't know what it was but she wasn't sure if she could accept two new siblings. She already had her problems with Phoebe, she didn't want to have any with Paige and Chris but she already did. That was no way to start a bond. It just felt to new and learning that you have powers and that evil may come after you every week didn't make it any better. She didn't know what would happen next but it wasn't going to be easy.

Piper felt a little annoyed at how optimistic Leo was being given the situation. They all had powers. They all were siblings. Four of them didn't like each other. She knew It was wrong and mean but she did not like Paige and Chris. They were behaving like brats. Chris had a better reason but it still was brattish behaviour. Paige didn't have an excuse. They had found out as well. They were scared as well. They weren't running from the hills. Piper wanted to get rid of her power but what Leo had said had put a dent in that plan. She also hated that he had voice that could probably reassure a demon he was going to get what he wants. She felt the need to listen to his words. Or was it a different feeling concerning Leo?

Phoebe just smiled. She could see everyone was taking in Leo's words. He had that touch. He gave a couple of paragraphs and no one was glaring or shouting. Where was he when WW1 and 2 happened? He really was an angel. She would listen to his advice. She wouldn't force the issue. Phoebe was probably the only one who was excited about all these new developments. She now had a magical power. She now was a witch. She now was a big sister. The only one she probably wasn't excited about was being the middle sister. She had already tried this tonight and needed Leo's input to make things work out but she would get the hang of it. They weren't gonna play family and let things be bubbly and smooth. If they did they wouldn't be Halliwell's.

She realised no one had spoken what so ever.

"Leo's right. We need to stop acting like children cause we're not. Paige, Chris I'm sorry for everything that has happened today but if your willing than I promise that we will get through this all together." She said smiling at them.

It was all getting a bit much for Paige. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She felt a bit sick. She was shocked when she looked to her right to see her mother and father standing there smiling at her. Once again her mothers words came back to her.

' ** _A lot is about to change'_**

' ** _When things come to light you'll do the right thing and follow your heart'_**

What was her heart telling her? Her head was telling her to get the hell out of there. Her heart was telling her to trust them and she hated that but she would listen to her mother. She would try but not for them for her parents.

The feeling of joy and being overwhelmed was a deadly combination. Paige was smiling at her parents but the idea of trying made her anxious. The next thing she knew her world was going black.

Chris grabbed Paige before she hit the ground and laid her gently on it.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Said Phoebe panicked.

Leo rushed forward and began to heal her.

"What's wrong?" Said Prue standing furthest away from them.

"It's nothing damaging. She appears to be overwhelmed and could do with some rest. All of you could. Do any of you know where she lives?" Leo asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Then i guess she will haft to stay here tonight." He said unaware of the reactions that had come from his words.

Phoebe had grinned. While Piper had grimaced. Chris had frowned. While Prue scowled.

Phoebe was happy that her baby sister would be sleeping over. Even if the circumstances weren't great.

Piper was thinking about tomorrow. She probably kick off the moment she woke up and that would cause another argument.

Prue just plain didn't like the idea of her staying at the manor.

Chris for some reason felt very protective and didn't want to leave Paige at the manor even though he knew they wouldn't hurt her.

None of them voiced how they felt because they didn't want to argue mot to mention they couldn't just leave her high and dry.

"She can sleep in..."

"The couch." Prue finished for Phoebe slightly cold.

Phoebe was going to suggest Grams room. There four bedrooms in the Halliwell manor. Prue and Piper didn't trouble her room while Phoebe was gone. So sister or not Paige wasn't sleeping in there.

Phoebe glared at Prue who ignored her and declared she was going to bed. A moment later Piper followed Prue upstairs.

Chris had glared at Prue too but said nothing. He picked Paige up and laid her down on the couch. He now knew why he had felt a connection to her. Not because he fancied her but because she was his big sister.

This was nuts. He still needed to find his own siblings. Why the hell did destiny wanna punch him gut? He was a good kid. Why did all of this happen? Why couldn't everything be normal again?

"She's so pretty. She has a lot of mom in her. So do you." Phoebe staring down at Paige. Chris didn't really know what to say from that.

"I wouldn't know." He said in a stiff voice refusing to look at her. He knew she was trying to bond with him. He wasn't ready for that. He really wanted to just go home.

Home? What the hell was home? The official definition of home was the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. He didn't feel like a member of a family. He felt like an unusable chess piece because board being his mother was destroyed. She never loved him. It was just a game for them until all the powers came through. If he went to the place he had known as home his entire life, it would just feel like an empty space and painful reminder of fake love.

He had no clue what would happen next and he was honestly scared. He didn't have a back up plan for a situation like this. It was all out of his control and he hated it.

"I'm sorry about Prue and Piper this is just one big shock for all of us. I guess their just not handling it well. Although you aren't either or her for that matter but we'll work on that." She said still looking at Paige.

Chris definitely thought that she was the most cracked one but said nothing. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted, no needed to find Aidy , JJ and Jason but seeming as they didn't come home when Brittany attacked he didn't know if they were home or not. His best bet was that if they had known when his powers came through and were planning to kill him they'd make sure the others were away from the house. Aidy was probably at Vanessa's and JJ and Jason most likely were at Carol and David's house.

"Where am I?" He asked Phoebe still not looking at her.

She looked up at him and was surprised. She supposed it was better than anything.

"Prescott street." She replied watching him carefully.

His mind started racing. He was thinking hard about something.

In his head he a was thinking about how far he was from his house. His estimation was about 30-40 minutes. He could walk but he was worried that another D word or even W word would come after him. There was also the fact that if his siblings were at the Vanessa's and Carols then it would be a very long night. By car alone it took an hour to get to carol's and 25 minutes to get to Vanessa's so walking would be a nightmare and they lived in the opposite directions of each other.

He was making an estimated guess that his siblings were in these locations and he didn't know their numbers off by heart. He would haft to go home and get the phone book to check. He didn't know if he could do that. Which meant he didn't know where he was sleeping tonight. He could just take a cab but he didn't have any money. He wasn't about to ask any of them. It wasn't because he was rude to them although it was probably a factor but he didn't care. It was pride stopping him from asking them to help. He just wasn't ready to accept all of this yet.

He could go to college but he needed to know if Aidy, JJ and Jason were alright first. He needed to see them. His mind was racing. He needed to leave but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked with concern.

He finally looked at her. He wasn't sure what to say. He was in a dilemma.

"I need to leave." He said abruptly.

"Oh. Where are you gonna go?" Phoebe said a little sad and awkward.

"I need to find my siblings." He said.

"Do you need help?" She said praying he would say yes. She didn't like the idea of her siblings hating her. She just wanted to connect with them.

"No." He said with not a lot of emotion.

There was a cough heard behind them. The both turned around to see Piper standing there with sheets and pillows.

"Piper!" Phoebe said with surprise.

' _ **So she's Piper. The other one must be Prue'**_ Chris said making a mental note to himself.

"I thought she could do with not freezing to death. The time is getting colder." She said somewhat Awkward. It was clear she was not ready to show affection for a stranger, sister or not but she wouldn't leave her uncomfortable. She gave Phoebe the sheets and Pillow and left the room. Phoebe noticed there were four sheets and two pillows. Paige wouldn't need this many sheets. Piper was implying for Chris to stay or at least was preparing for, if he did.

Phoebe put down the sheets and pillows and smiled there was hope for this family yet.

"You know, I think Paige would feel more comfortable in the morning if you stayed here." She said as casually as she could.

Chris just stared at her with a blank stare. In his mind he was screaming.

' _ **Oh God. Kill me now'**_ He said in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Currently writing the last ones. Just cause I don't jump straight to the end there should be like maybe 1 or 2 more chapters to go.


	16. The Sleepover

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe could see her statement hadn't made any impact as she stared into his expressionless face.

"You know she will undoubtedly kick off or will feel really awkward and I don't want her to feel like that with family and in a home that should of been hers and yours too. Maybe you could stay and she will feel less like it cause let's face it she will feel like that." She said trying to make him stay.

Chris inwardly smirked. He had to give it to her she was consistent however he let his face stay emotionless.

"Look I know what your doing and it's not gonna work. I need to find my siblings then go..." He stopped he couldn't finish the sentence and unfortunately Phoebe had caught on.

"Your scared to go home. Aren't you?" She said stepping forward.

"I'm not... Don't ask questions." He said catching himself and stepping back. If he got emotional he would be opening up to her. He was not about to do that.

"You can't go there because it will hurt too much." She said gently stepping forward.

Chris was getting uncomfortable.

"Look..."

"Leo. Leo you still here." She shouted.

Leo appeared in the blue lights.

"That is so amazing. What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"It's called orbing." He replied.

"Orbing. Sounds wavy. I like it. Can anyone do it?" She asked.

"No just whitelighters." He said and looked at Chris and Paige. "Or half. What's up?" He asked her.

"Did you leave?" She asked curious.

"Yeah I informed the elders of what happened." He said.

"So when I called you, you heard me up there?" She said getting off point.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"Very cool. You have to show me all your powers one of these days but um anyway Chris is nervous to go home but wants to obviously find his siblings is there way he can do this without going home?" She said not letting Chris get a word in who was about to protest profusely.

"Do you know where they are and just want to be with them or you have no clue?" He said turning to Chris.

He wanted to curse but maybe he had an idea of how to find them which would be quicker than walking.

"I have an Idea." He said his face still void of emotion.

"Ok see for whitelighters there is a way to find them but because you have only had your powers a couple of days I won't expect you to get a hold them quickly but whitelighters have the ability to sense for usually their charges but if you have connection with a person you can probably sense their location." He said.

"How do I do that?" He asked him eagerly.

"Just concentrate on one of them. Relax and let magic flow through you too find who your looking for." Leo said.

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about Aidy first. Inside his mind it was black and then all of sudden it was like his mind was swooshing along a massive and long road. He knew that the road wasn't real. He could tell it was the power allowing him to visually understand how to sense someone. He wasn't sure why he knew this but he did. He was going down the road until it turned a corner and all of a sudden in his mind he could see an outline of his little sister lying on a bed. He knew she was at Vanessa's house. She was perfectly ok. She was laughing. He could sense she was happy.

"I did it." He said in disbelief.

"Who did you sense?" Leo asked curious.

"My sister. She's at her friends house. She's safe. She's happy." Chris said still in awe that he forgot he didn't want to open up to the people in front of him.

"We can usually sense how are charges feel too." Leo replied.

"Cool, so can you sense how I feel?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"Actually no. I've only just met you. We haven't really made a connection yet for me to sense you but it has started because I was able to hear your call." He replied back.

"Sweet." She said excitedly.

"Why don't you see if you can sense the others." He said turning back to Chris.

Chris once again closed his eyes and focused. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Their all safe." He said relieved his face however didn't look it.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Their gonna go to school tomorrow and come home to find their mom missing and eventually a body in the basement. I don't even know if our grandmother is real." He said angry. He didn't really want to shout at him seeming as he had just helped him find his siblings but he couldn't help it. He honestly did not know what was gonna happen next and it scared him.

"Don't worry everything will work itself out you just haft to have faith." Leo said kindly.

"How am I supposed to have faith? My whole life has been an entire lie. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was adopted and technically that was being kidnapped. Although I suppose I was given up because almost 19 years later I'm being told that I'm part of the Spellman clan." He said very sarcastic.

"Look why don't you stay on the other couch tonight and we will help figure out a way for this all to be explained to them." Phoebe said. There was still a lot to talk about.

' _ **Wow she can be irritating'**_ He thought to himself.

"What will you explain? Sorry guys your mother was evil, our brother is dead because of her so she had to be killed." He said oddly calm.

' _ **Wow this kid can be difficult'**_ She said in her head.

"Difficult and proud sister." He said harshly.

"How did you know that I said that?" She asked confused.

"You have telepathy." Said Leo. It wasn't a question.

"No way, that is so cool." Phoebe with massive grin on her face.

Chris didn't see it that way.

"So Paige has a force field and You have telepathy. These must be the other powers that Melinda warren Practiced but never got to use." Phoebe said more to herself.

"Who?" Chris wondering why the name seemed to mean something for him.

"She was our ancestor but that can all be explained another day." She said brightly.

"Any who, what's the fastest way down town?" He asked disregarding her comment.

Phoebe really didn't want to push him. She was trying not to but it was like instinct was kicking in.

"Chris, we brought you here with a spell. Before that you orbed to wherever you did. Your still a mess and although you were healed you have been thrown against walls and through one. Attacked by demons and a warlock. You should rest. You said it yourself that your siblings are safe. They will also be preoccupied with school so you have some time to figure out what you can do. You don't want to go back to your house because it's to painful and it's not exactly like you have money right now to get on the bus or a cab and it is well after 10 that's sickoville time. So you might as well stay here. Get yourself cleaned up and rest. In the morning you can leave." She said slightly frustrated.

He did not want to stay there but she was right. He did need to figure out what he was gonna say to them. He couldn't just start mom was a-a-a. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell them. He honestly wanted to cry again.

Leo figured that Chris and Paige were now his charges and all he wanted to do was help him.

"Look Chris, I'll tell you what. Stay here tonight and I will talk to my bosses and see what we can do about your situation." He said.

Chris was about to protest.

"Chris you may not trust me but do you trust that I'm not a bad guy?" Leo asked him daring him to say he didn't.

Chris said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes than. In the morning I will come back and tell you what can happen because honestly the circumstances are not great and seeming as magic is involved I'm sure something can get worked out." He said certain.

"Well that settles it. You stay here tonight." Phoebe said not bothering to hide her excitement.

Chris inwardly groaned. This was not what he planned but if this Leo had a plan he couldn't just leave. He may not follow through or his leaving may effect it.

He was staying the night to his displeasure.

"Unfortunately we have an ex boyfriend Pile which resides in the bathroom so you should be able to find some clean clothes. In there. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Ok well I guess I will head upstairs then. Goodnight Leo. Good night Chris." She said and turned around and left.

"Night Phoebe." Leo called out. Chris said nothing.

"She's really persistent, Phoebe is." Leo said with a chuckle.

"I thought you said you only just met?" Chris said suspiciously.

"We have but I've been watching over them for a long time." Leo said casually.

Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that meant. He felt exhausted. He still wanted to talk to Aidy, JJ and Jason. Chris sighed his pride would have to sting.

"Could you do me a favour?" He said awkwardly.

"Sure. What is it?" Leo said surprised.

"At my h-hou. Could you go to my house and get a little black book in the desk out in the hallway. Number 45 Persil lane." He purposely not looking at him and fumbling with hands.

"Sure. Anything else?" Leo said gently.

"Yeah could you check if my dead brother is in the basement" He said really calm.

Leo just grimaced but nodded and orbed out.

Upstairs Phoebe was ecstatic. Her family was in the house. Was safe. Now they all just needed to work on their relationship. Especially if they were to become the power of 5. This was all so nuts but exciting. She would haft to talk to her sisters about tonight's episode. They couldn't honestly be like this. It wasn't healthy. However she would do this tomorrow right now she needed sleep. She too had, had a rough day. No one, not even her little brother could deny her that statement.

Prue had not gone to sleep. She was there laying in her bed. She was thinking about the transition of yesterday to today. How had everything gone so fast? How could yesterday go from woman with job too witch with power too witch woman with two sibling siblings who now probably hated her. God everything was so messed up. She honestly wished that she could go back to Wednesday and stop Phoebe from opening that damned book. What was she gonna do? She already had a rocky and unstable relationship with Phoebe she didn't need two more. She didn't want to argue with them but they were so frustrating. They were Halliwell's that much was clear. More demons were supposedly gonna come and they as siblings weren't even remotely ready for all of that but they had to try. Piper and Phoebe were her little sisters and if Paige was one too and Chris was her little brother than she would try for them because at the end of the day she was the big sister and big sisters protect their siblings no matter what. So she would try for them. All of them even if it would be a difficult process.

Piper was trying to sleep but kept on twisting and turning. She felt bad for the way she treated Paige and Chris but at the same time they deserved it. There it was again that guilty feeling that wasn't allowing her to go to sleep. She didn't know how to feel about it. She was shocked. Angry. Scared. Annoyed and everything else. She had so many things to worry about and now she had two new siblings who disliked them. What a way to make a first impression. Phoebe almost kills Paige and Prue kills Chris's demon mom. She wanted to go down their and apologize but she couldn't do that. There was a strong force stopping her from doing that and it was her pride. She couldn't get over the way they both had shouted at them. It was silly but it was the truth. She guessed that grams was right no one could piss of a Halliwell better then a Halliwell could. The thought made her smile. Her feeling were muddled up. She didn't know what was going to happen from here and that scared her. She didn't know what lied ahead in the future but she knew she would have her sisters but did this include the newbies. She didn't but sooner or later she would find out.

Leo had come through with his promise. He had gone to Chris's house and retrieved the black book which was a phone book. He had also checked the basement of the house which to Leo's displeasure their was a dead boy in there. It was definitely the brother because Leo had seen the family portrait. This boy had been dead for several months now. He could tell by the decay stage. Why demons would keep the boy's body in the basement he didn't know but he made sure this would no longer be the case. He could see ashes on the ground and even skull which told him others were put down here. People who were long since dead.

Leo hated demons and these were the reasons why. This poor boy didn't deserve to be given fake love only to be stabbed in the back and thrown into the basement. It was cruel and just plain sick. Evil bastards.

Leo returned to the manor and had given the book to him. Chris seemed cleaner in the time he'd gone and had different clothes on. Paige was still asleep on the couch. Chris had taken the book and had thanked him. He apparently was going to call his siblings in the morning.

Leo had told him about his brother and told him he would take care of it. Chris just clammed up and didn't respond. He spent a majority of the night thinking about him. He eventually covered Paige with the sheets and put a pillow under her head. He than him sat down in the other couch and stared the sheets that he could tell were left for him. He still didn't like any of it. He decided that Leo was right. Maybe with time things would get better. Maybe he could try if he didn't like it then he could easily distance himself away from them. He would make sure that his relationship with Leo would be a good one.

He could probably teach him about these powers and how to use them and if he decided to distance himself he would be able to avoid the summoning crap. However for the sake of thinking about oncoming attacks to himself and sibling he decided until he knew how to defend himself he would try with his supposed sisters. Paige would probably be a lot better to handle. He would try with the others solely because of what he saw them do with their powers. If he got to have a good relationship with them then he knew that hell was freezing over. As for Phoebe he would genuinely try with her. She was annoying but she seemed the most reasonable one he guessed.

Chris sighed the next few weeks would be long. He thought about everything that had happened within the past three days. It was odd to think that on Wednesday he was a normal guy. Thursday he was hospitalised and today he was demon jerky.

Wednesday everything was perfectly alright. Thursday things started to go haywire and today everything was completely cracked. How 72 hours could make such a difference amazed him. Yesterday his head was dying but the moment that blue light surrounded it was like chains being removed off his brain. There wasn't an agonising feeling any longer. He couldn't worry about it too much because of how many people tried to kill him today and then letting out every single tear in his body but now he could think about. Connecting this power of 5 thing honestly scared him. He didn't know what to make of it but he would do his best to not let it get the best of him. With that he put sheets over him and the pillow under his head and eventually found sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed.


	17. The Agreement

The Power of 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manor: The Morning.

Prue had woken up. She had gotten up and showered. No one else seemed to be up. She proceeded downstairs only to be shocked to see Chris using the Phone and stopped on the staircase to listen.

"Aidy listen, Go back to Vanessa's today. The house is having work done. I've already called carol. JJ and Jason are gonna be there for a few more days too. Don't argue with me ok. No I'm not organising a party. Do I look like the party guy. Oh my god. Aidy your gonna be late for school. Get off the phone and do as I ask. Thank You. Yeah. Ok. Uh huh. I will. Bye snake face." He said and hung up the phone.

Prue noted his voice was tense but also happy or relieved. She was completely surprised he had stayed.

"I guess you and Paige are more alike than she would care to admit." He said and looked at her on the stairs.

She slightly jumped that he had noticed her but recovered quickly.

"What?" She said slightly harsh and a bit defensive.

"Paige. When I met her she was staring at me too." He said casually but you could hear the clipped tone behind his words.

"I wasn't staring. I was just surprised to see you." She said a little rudely and came down the stairs.

"Really?" He said scowling her.

"Really!" She said scowling right back at him.

Coincidently both of them realised subconsciously , that trying was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

"Look. I don't like you and you don't like me." Chris said breaking their staring battle.

"I think we've already established that." Prue said snidely.

"How bout this we make an agreement. Your sister was non stop trying to bond and suggesting that we can all play happy families, you have the gear to summon me not to mention demons have come after me and when my siblings get their powers demons will come after them and I'm not prepared to let that happen. If all that crap Leo said was true then we're going to need to work together so that the bad guys don't kills us and that way I can learn to protect my siblings and you don't have to summon me and we have a massive argument every time we need to take on a demon. So how about this we pretend to stand each other enough and we build at least a working relationship so that we can stop them. That way your sister and Leo don't bother us to play happy families and we don't need too be around each other if not necessary." He said very serious.

Prue looked at him. She was analysing his proposal. This honestly sounded better than everything would be alright like how Phoebe was thinking.

"Agreed." She said and put her hand out. He looked down at her hand for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked as civil as she could be.

"I'm waiting on Leo." He said in civil tone too.

"Right. Would you like coffee?" She asked in a tense and awkward tone.

"No but thanks." He said in a strained voice.

She nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen. They definitely had a lot of trying to do.

He went and sat back down in the living room. Paige had started to stir from her slumber.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He said knowing full well that waking up from passing out was not the nicest feeling in the world.

"Screw you." She groaned. She started to heave herself up. Everything from last night came rushing back to her and it felt awful. She looked around to see that she was still at the manor.

"We're still here huh?" She said whilst fully sitting up.

"Yeah well after you passed out. I couldn't leave you by yourself could I sis?" He said in a comedic tone.

She couldn't hide the smirk that had crept on her face.

"So what happened after?" She asked curious.

"Prue and Piper left. Phoebe stayed. Piper brought sheets. Leo came back. Phoebe ranted about me staying and eventually I caved and here we are now." He said not going into the full detail of each event he had listed.

"Wow you don't seem like the caving type." She said smiling at him.

"Usually I'm not but apparently she's very annoyingly consistent." He said and she knew he was referring to Phoebe.

"Are any of them..."

"Prue is in the kitchen. I just heard movement upstairs so I assume one of them is in the bathroom." He answered knowing what the rest of her question was.

"Have you..."

"I talked to Prue. We made an agreement. We're going to pretend to like each other. At least so we can deal with demons. I think maybe you should do the same." He said looking directly at her.

She scoffed in response.

"Look I don't know them. And as for this witch kick, I don't know about you but I'm not looking to be a freak or fight demons and almost get killed." She said quietly.

"Trust me neither am I. But I'm not gonna deny it any longer. If this is what I am. I'm gonna accept it from now. I'd rather get hold of this then let it slip cause I didn't know what the hell was going on. I'm gonna get on top of it. I have telepathy. There's not much it can do physically against demons and warlocks. If l can gain control from early hopefully magic won't rule my life." He said very calm.

Paige hadn't thought of it like that. She did think that was a smart plan. Perhaps she would do the same. She just wanted to be normal. She was scared that someone find out but maybe with training these powers she would have control and wouldn't expose herself. She was scared about the family stuff too.

"You are one brave dude I'll give you that. Maybe that would be for the best." She said with a lot of uncertainty.

"I'm not pressuring you." Chris said.

"I know. So what are you gonna do now?" She asked a tad awkward.

"I'm waiting for Leo. He said he might be able to help me. What about you?" He said a bit anxious.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and do a lot of thinking. I think I'm gonna try too. I'm not saying I'm gonna play happy families but I will try." She said not looking him.

"Yeah me too." He said not looking at her either.

"You want me to wait with you until Leo gets back?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said relieved she had asked and he didn't need to. He would of hated being there by himself.

"Ok." She said and laid back down. She didn't go back to sleep but was just staring up at the ceiling. The silence wasn't awkward between them. It was peaceful. Both knew that.

Piper and Phoebe had both woken up at the same time. Phoebe let Piper use the bathroom first.

Phoebe had gone down stairs. She decided to walk into the kitchen first. She saw Prue sitting on the table drinking coffee. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she could feel the awkward tension. They were still in a bad place and there different feelings towards the people in the living room didn't make matters so worse.

"Morning." Phoebe said as casually as she could. She was still upset with Prue and how she treated Paige and Chris but now was not the time to argue over it.

"Morning." Prue said in a tense voice.

"Sleep well?" Phoebe said not enjoying the conversation.

"Pretty much considering. You?" She said not looking at her.

"Very well actually." She said with smirk on her lips. She knew that statement had irked her alone.

"Good for you." Prue said in a clipped tone.

"Chris stayed." Phoebe moving from the awkward small talk although she was probably moving into the danger zone topic wise.

"I know. We spoke." She said and took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh. What did you guys speak about?" Phoebe asked as casually as she could.

"That we should try to be nice to each other if we have to be around each other." Prue said slightly snide.

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that." Phoebe said shocked.

"Don't say anything and I mean anything." She said darkly. She gulped down the remainder of her coffee and stood up from the table. She then put the mug in the sink and left the kitchen just as Piper was coming in.

"Morning." Piper said casually?

"Morning." Prue said in a pissed off tone and kept on walking.

"Wow it's only 7:30 in the morning and you've managed to piss her off already?" Piper said with a slight smirk on her face.

"It wasn't me. Our guests actually." Phoebe said casually.

The smirk dropped.

"Oh. Another argument?" She asked. Or more like suspected.

"No an agreement actually." Phoebe said smiling.

"Right. To do what?" She asked confused.

"To be nice." Phoebe said as she started to make some toast.

"Hmmm. That will probably do it too." Piper said and walked over to the coffee machine.

Phoebe looked at the toast for a minute before stopping and putting it down. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She could see that Paige was awake but was still laying down.

"Good morning." She said wondering if she would get a reply.

"Yeah right. Nothing is good about the headache I've got going on." Paige said very irritated.

"I take it your not a morning person then?" Phoebe smirked.

"Of course I am. I'm all sunshine and roses." Paige said in sarcastically chipper voice.

"If you say so. Good morning Chris." She said brightly turning to him.

"If you so Phoebe. Don't see any good about it myself." He with eyes shut and also in sarcastic tone.

"I see your both pessimists too. Any who you guys want coffee? Breakfast? Aspirin?" She asked.

"No." Said Chris still with his eyes closed.

"Aspirin will do thanks." Paige said.

"Ok. Piper says morning." Phoebe said and walked out. Not before she heard sly "Ha" from Chris and a scoff from Paige.

She was about to walk out when she heard a jingle sound. She turned around to see Leo there. Looking refreshed and in a new set of clothes.

She wondered where he would of went last night. Did he have a place of his own? Did he live in heaven?

"Morning Leo." Phoebe said loudly.

He turned around and smiled morning.

"Good morning Phoebe how was your sleep?" He asked.

"It was great. Best sleep I've had in a long time." She said genuinely.

"I'm glad to hear it. Good Morning Paige." He said.

"There's that word again. Morning Leo." She said sitting up.

"Chris could I have a word in private?" He asked.

Phoebe was curious to what they were gonna talk about but decided nothing had kicked off yet so she would leave it alone.

"Uh huh." Chris said and got up and Leo took his hand and orbed out.

"I'll go get you that aspirin." Phoebe said and walked out.

Leo had orbed to the attic.

"So what did these... What did you call them again?" Chris asked.

"The elders." Leo replied.

"Right. What did these elders say?" He asked anxious.

"Well I told them everything. They have reviewed your case to it's full capacity and have come up with several solutions which is for you to decide." Leo said.

"Which is what?" Chris asked nervously.

"Option 1: They can give you the information about their actual parents. They would have their memories modified. That way you don't need to explain to them that Cathy was a demon. They would go into their actual parents custody their memories would also be modified.

Option 2: With a bit of magic you and your siblings can be given into the custody to your aunt who was your actual adoptive mothers sister. She will be given a cover story as to what happened to Cathy.

Option 3: With magic you can become their legal guardian. Another whitelighter like me will be appointed to help you seeming as your siblings will get one when they come into their powers but in this case earlier because you now have your charmed duties to focus on as well.

Option 4: The elders have no input whatsoever and you deal with what happens next." Leo said.

Chris listened to each option. They all sounded horrible. The first one he would be losing them. The second would be heart breaking. The third would be terrifying and the fourth was out of the question. The second one sounded the best but the first one sounded like the right thing to do. The third one although sounded terrifying was the one he had partially been doing for years but it sounded selfish too. He had no idea what to choose.

He really liked two but this would mean his situation he was going through now. Bonding with a perfect stranger. Could trust a woman he had never met or even heard of. Could he bond with this aunt. Could he do that his siblings when they had a chance to be happy with their actual families.

"I can see your overworking your brains about this. Don't worry you have time to give your answer. The elders have already set some time for you in motion your siblings will think that your mother is on holiday for two weeks they can't make it any longer due to affects that meddling can after a while but magic will know its a big decision to make so you will need some time to make it. Think about and depending on how things go in two weeks I will tell them what you want." Leo said comfortingly.

Chris just nodded.

"Let's go downstairs." Leo said and turned to walk out of the attic. Chris followed thinking deeply about what to do so much he didn't notice when he was already downstairs. Piper and Phoebe was walking out of the kitchen and spotted them.

"Hi." Piper said brightly which was more directed to Leo than Chris but she looked at him too.

"Morning Piper can we all talk?" Leo asked.

"Sure. Prue can you come down please." Piper called up and walked into the living room.

Phoebe, Leo and Chris followed her. Chris sat next to Paige. Piper sat in the arm chair that Chris had slept in and Phoebe sat on arm next to her. Few moments later Prue walked in the room.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"Leo would like to talk." Piper said sort of amused.

Prue just nodded her head and stood behind Piper and Phoebe.

Leo stood in front of the fire place and began to talk.

"Thank you. First of all I would like to say congratulations for your first and second vanquishes as the power of 5. I know for some of you it may not be great but not every witch out there has managed too so thank yourself lucky. However you took out two very powerful foes last night which if you weren't on the evil radar before you definitely are now. However if you stick together and learn how to control your powers then you will be able to complete your destiny. As the charmed ones. Obviously I'm your whitelighter and I will be your guide along your journey. There is a lot to know about the magical world but I know you will learn it all in due time. Know that if you need to talk I am always here for you. I do have other charges but I make time for all them so I will make time for you guys too." He said looking at them all.

"Thank you Leo." Piper said smiling at him.

"Yeah thanks Leo it means lot to us." Phoebe said also smiling him.

Prue just rolled her eyes at the both of them. While Chris and Paige smirked.

"Your welcome. Now I know you guys will probably want to talk alone so I will take my leave but if you need me whatsoever just call my name and I will come. I'll see you guys soon." He said and orbed out.

After Leo left the room was silent. No one was sure what to say. Piper suddenly found her hands interesting and Prue was looking was looking at the vase on mantle piece. Paige found the sheet was laying on interesting and Chris was looking no where but the ground.

Phoebe once again looked around. No one was talking.

' _ **Why's it up to me. I feel awkward too. The perks of being the middle sister.'**_ She said in her head sarcastically. She hoped Chris didn't hear that. She looked at him, he wasn't looking at.

"Ok so Why don't I go first. On Wednesday I came back here from New York. You see our grams had died six months ago and I left. Yeah any who um so when I came back we used a spirit board which has been the family for generations. It started to move and spelt attic. So I went to the attic which opened by it self and I found the book of shadows. I felt somewhat drawn to it and so I read and I'd say the next day we all received our powers. I didn't about you guys so I didn't know it would affect you."

"So your the reason I'm gonna flying on broomsticks and cackling while making potions. Fantastic. " Said Paige in much more subtle sarcasm. She had the aspirin so she felt much better now.

"Sorry. Any who. When I got my premonition the first one that is I saw you Paige running over two boys. We both went to hospital. Chris what was your deal cause you were there too." She asked.

Chris was still looking at the ground.

"Chris I'm just trying to get this all out into the open. Please?" She pleaded.

"My power gave me a headache and I passed out. Later woke up in hospital." He said tired after an audible sigh.

Phoebe was surprised he answered so quickly.

"Right so obviously Paige met Chris a little before us. I then met him. then we me and Prue met Paige. Then we all met Chris yesterday and then we all met Paige yesterday then Leo. And finally we all were together last night." Phoebe stated.

"And what relevance does this have to anything Phoebe?" Prue asked her in the irritated voice.

"Well just so we all stand at equal points." She said defending her rant.

"Uh huh." Prue said and shook her head.

Phoebe wanted to argue with her just for making her look like an idiot but she decided that was not the way forward.

"Any who obviously we all vanquish Shax and Jeremy. A demon and a warlock. And we did for greater good." She said beaming with Pride.

"Yeah didn't do much good for our broken staircase. Broken wall or broken window and broken china oh our broken grandfather clock and the side of the chair." Said Piper sarcastically.

"We can ask Leo about that. Any who um so Paige, Chris last night we told Leo about you and he thought something was wrong so he went to his bosses known as the elders to ask if you whitelighters which they said no so we summoned our mom and grams and they explained to us why you had to be given up." She said a little sad.

"And why was that?" Paige said masking her eagerness. She had been wanting to know this for years. She loved her parents but she always did wonder why she was given up. Even Chris looked up from he floor to hear this answer.

"It's forbidden for a whitelighter and witch to be together. Mom broke the rule with her whitelighter and got pregnant twice. It killed her to do it but she was afraid the elders would take you away as punishment for breaking the rules. If you weren't part of the power of 5 you might of had your magic stripped something or they could make you into full whitelighters or something. So they gave up and bound your powers along with ours and they came back when I awakened them." Said a bit anxious. She could see they were dying to know. She would be too if she was raised with other people.

"Right." Chris said like he was unaffected by this piece of news.

Phoebe knew e was affected but this was one of those moments where she shouldn't push. The others said nothing.

"So um the prophecy was that our ancestor and the first witch in our family before she died she said that each generation of warren witches would get stronger and stronger until the coming of 3 sister witches who would be the most powerful witches in the world with each getting one her powers. Grams thinks that because Melinda warren had two other powers but never got to practice them was why we have become the power of 5. She didn't foresee you because of those powers. Mom didn't know that so you were given up. Those five powers being Telekinesis which Prue has. Freezing which Piper has. That power actually has a correct name but its long so let's just call it freezing. Premonitions which is me. The other two powers are force fields which is obviously you Paige although your power doesn't look like a normal force field it more looks like a bubble shield maybe its combination of your powers. And finally telepathy which Chris has. The power of 5 is a magic force more powerful than anything. It's 5 magical beings working as one. Leo thinks the power of 3 has become a substitute force why Jeremy wasn't vanquished the first two times. Now our is to be the protectors of thee innocent. If evil is trying to hurt them we need to protect them." Phoebe finished serious.

No one said nothing. Phoebe tried again.

"I say we make a system. We all have new powers different triggers and lives to live. We also have evil that will come after us. Piper and Paige work. Chris?" She asked.

"College. Everyday in the mornings until lunch." He said.

"Ok and Prue you quit your job." Phoebe stated.

"I will be looking for another one. The manor isn't gonna survive on one income especially if we need to now pay for repairs." Prue said dryly.

"Ok. Well I'm the odd one out I guess. I will probably be the innocent radar although you guys will probably find innocents too. Ok Piper what's your schedule like?" She said.

"8 till 4. Couldn't get the 9. I start on Monday but at this rate I'm probably gonna need to do double shifts. And your gonna need to sign up for welfare checks." Piper said annoyed.

"Right well when we have the time. We need to practice our powers and magic. Except for you Prue the rest of us have to get past our triggers but you should still practice them anyway. Especially you two seeming as evil could attack and you don't live with us you need to be able to orb to us and the book. Paige your power will protect you more but still. Piper, Paige what's your weekends like?" She asked.

'I'm a weekday girl but like I told you I'm trying to be social worker. I 've already applied to several jobs." Paige replied.

"I will probably get weekends off but I might haft to take weekends too Phoebe." Piper said to her.

This was ridiculous how the hell was they supposed to fight evil beings if they couldn't even make time.

"Guys we need to prep ourselves. We need to. If a demon or warlock attack we need too be ready and not have half cocked powers. We've been witches since birth which means a lot of magic to catch up on. You don't want to use powers in public do you?" She asked them all.

"No." Paige answered when no one else did.

"Ok can we make time for this. It is our duty." Phoebe said urgently to them.

"fine ,I won't work weekends. My Saturdays instead of living a normal care free adolescent life I will dedicate it too demon hunting and power training and whatever else." Paige said annoyed.

"My Saturdays are free anyway." Chris said with another audible sigh.

"I will try to make my Saturdays free too I guess." Piper said reluctantly.

Phoebe looked at Prue. "Prue?"

"Saturdays it is. Anything else mom?" She said sarcastically.

"Well seeming as we're gonna see a lot more of each other you know. When we find time and really get a handle things we should all do something together you know bond but that is for later not right now." She quickly after seeing the reactions her statement had got.

"Are you done?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said hastily.

"Good." She replied.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Phoebe asked to Chris and Paige.

"Go home." Paige said.

"I'll figure that one out." Chris said.

"Oh well I was thinking seeming as it is Saturday..."

"No!" Everyone said at the same time.

"It was just a suggestion." She murmured.

"Oh wait I just remembered we summoned you. Your still in Pj's. How you gonna get home?" Piper said looking at the two of them.

Prue walked out of the living room for a moment when she came back she had her purse.

"50 dollars. 25 each. I would give you more but its all I got right now. I need to head to the bank. Any who here's a taxi service they should be no longer than 15." Prue said holding the money and card out to them.

"Look..."

"You want to go home right? Than take it." Prue said irritated.

Chris took the money and the card.

"Thanks. We'll pay you back." Chris said uneasy.

He then walked out of the living room to make the call.

Phoebe suggested that Paige could borrow some her clothes which was silly considering she didn't have much left after coming back from New York. So Piper offered her clothes instead to change into. Prue headed back into the kitchen with Piper following whilst Phoebe took Paige too Piper's room and picked out some clothes. Chris after making the call went back into the living room. He decided he was gonna go to college. He made sure he had his little black book with him. He would call his siblings later. He would think about his options in more detail. He had two weeks to figure out what he was going to do.

10 minutes later Phoebe and Paige came back down with Paige in day wear and Phoebe holding a beautiful looking cat. They had about 5 minutes left.

Prue in kitchen was talking about the agreement she had made with Chris. She had told Piper that giving the money was attempting to start. Piper decided that if Prue was trying than she would too. The conversation stopped when Phoebe came in.

"We definitely need to put up posters." Prue said.

"I say we just keep her. She's so pretty." Phoebe said.

"She is. Did Paige take the clothes?" Piper asked.

"Yeah she will wash them tomorrow and give them back." Phoebe said.

Piper simply nodded.

Prue was a little agitated. She realised it was because she wasn't working and was stressed about this whole situation. Now was not the time to not be working. She just gad time to think and didn't like it.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see if we have the morning paper." She said and walked out the kitchen.

She walked outside and grabbed the paper.

"Good morning!" Said Andy brightly.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Prue said while letting a massive grin cross her face.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." He said whilst grinning back.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" She said pointing at the cup in his hand.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid." He challenged with a smirk on his lips.

"Afraid of what?" She asked also smirking.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame." He said.

"Hmm, good point, better not." She said playfully.

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating." Andy stated.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" She said a tad nervous.

He gives her a card. Just then a yellow taxi pulls up and bibs.

"Yours?" Andy asked.

"Not me." She said.

"Take care, Prue." He said gently.

"Bye, Andy." She said.

He walked to his car. Phoebe and Piper come outside. So does two strangers. He notices Phoebe is holding a cat that looked awfully familiar. He then pulls away.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said.

"Thanks again." Chris said to Prue.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Yeah and thanks for the clothes." Paige said to Piper.

"Your welcome too." Piper said.

"Ok so remember be here for like 10 next week and don't be strangers ok." Phoebe said.

"Uh huh. Bye." Paige said awkwardly.

"See ya." Chris said uneasy.

Prue and Piper nodded whilst Phoebe did a happy wave.

Chris and Paige got into the cab and minute later the cab pulled away too.

"So what did Andy want?" Piper asked curiously.

"He asked me out." Prue said casually

"And you said ...?" Piper asked.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue asked confused.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper said and smiled.

"Yeah and if demons date like Danika and Azazel. I'm sure witches date too." Phoebe said whilst giggling. She felt a tiny bit bad because this was Chris's parent but to hell with them. This was her brother and they protected him.

"Ew. You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now. Especially with new siblings." She said.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring and the more Halliwell's the merrier surname or not." Phoebe said

"But they'll never be the same." Prue replied.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asked.

"No. But it could be a big problem." She said carefully.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do? We can't deal with demons and siblings." Piper said.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe challenged.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together. Even with Chris and Paige." Prue said firmly even if she wasn't a hundred percent confident in that.

"This should be interesting." Piper said.

The three sisters walked inside the house. Prue then stopped and looked at the door. A little smirk crossed her face. She then squints her eyes and the door closes.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I really hope you enjoyed.


	18. Authors Notes part ii

The Power of 5

So the story has come to an end. Like I said I didn't read any reviews:

1\. Cause I was nervous

2\. I'm just not a review person but my friends was keeping up with them and told me I got mostly good reviews.

SO MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OR WILL.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED.

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT HONESTLY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.

THANK YOU.

I realised while writing the Chris bit about his options I was gonna haft continue which wasn't the actual plan but I don't mind at tall. My friends loved the story so their gonna help me write the next part which I'm not sure if it will be another rewrite. An original story or something. We'll figure that out. When we do it will have the same name so stay tuned. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any tips or ideas for the next part or my writing in general then pop it in the reviews cause I actually wanna read them now.

UNRELATED NOTE:

So one of my friends is totally against Holly Marie Combs. She loves charmed but thinks the writing was sloppy and is excited for this reboot.

A different friend agrees with Holly and thinks that the reboot is gonna be a total failure and he hates certain details.

Their is a big group of us and some are for and against.

I'm gonna watch for the sake its a charmed.

I would love to know what you guys think.

If you don't know the details this is what is up:

The new series will centre around Macy, Mel, and Madison Pruitt, set in the present day, and described as _**"a fierce, funny, feminist reboot"**_ focused on _**"three sisters in a college town who discover they are witches."**_

Macy is described as a witty, intense science nerd in her late 20s. She is a Ph.D. in quantum physics who's moving with her boyfriend Galvin to Hilltowne, Michigan, to work in the university lab. Macy has reason to believe that she is the sister of Mel and Madison. Her power is telekinesis.

Mel Pruitt is a strong-willed feminist who feels deeply and is a bit controlling. Mel — who is in her mid-20s and a lesbian — is the sister of Madison. In the wake of a tragic accident, the grieving Mel becomes angry, defiantly unkempt, even violent, pushing away those who might help her, including her girlfriend, Detective Soo Jin. Mel's power is time-freezing.

Madison Pruitt is Mel's younger sister (she's 18-ish) and is an athletic (pilates, cheerleading) college student pledging a sorority. Madison is the opposite of her feminist sister with a desire to fit in. Madison is horrified to learn she is a witch. Her power is hearing people's thoughts.

Casting is also underway for Harry, the trio's "devilishly handsome" advisor (or "Whitelighter") as well as Macy's documentary filmmaker-boyfriend Gavin and Madison's "sensitive longer" ex-beau Brian.

It was noted that "all ethnicities" are being sought for all of the roles in the reboot.

The **Charmed** reboot was written by Jessica O'Toole and Amy Rardin, who are acting as executive producers alongside Jennie Urman ( **Jane the Virgin** ), director Brad Silberling and Ben Silverman.

Charmed reboot reveals first cast member

According to the site, Galvin is: "The ideal boyfriend, funny, mellow, in touch with his emotions, totally on board to follow his lady across the country for her dream job. An aspiring filmmaker who has yet to catch the break he's sure is just around the corner."

Macy will be one of the sisters from the Power of Three — replacing Prue, Piper and Phoebe from the original run.

Now that casting has begun, we are patiently waiting for Macy and her two sisters (Mel and Madison), as well as Mel's lesbian girlfriend and Madison's ex-boyfriend.

Known for playing Anthony 'Fridge' Johnson in last year's _Welcome to the Jungle_ , Blain's other credits include _Jane by Design_ and _Survivor's Remorse_.

SPELLING/KOBAL/REX/SHUTTERSTOCK

According to The CW, _Charmed_ will be a little bit different to the cult classic we came to love in the '90s: "This fierce, funny, feminist reboot of the original series centres on three sisters in a college town who discover they are witches. Between vanquishing supernatural demons, tearing down the patriarchy, and maintaining familial bonds, a witch's work is never done."

Feelings are mixed toward Jessica O'Toole and Amy Rardin's "feminist" reboot of the popular show that ran from 1998 to 2006,


End file.
